Perfected Imitation
by LordofIron2000
Summary: Izumi Midoriya always wanted to be a symbol of hope like All Might, she dreams of saving the day with a smile on her face. She wants to have a strong quirk to become a hero. Her wish came true. She now possesses a horrifying quirk that can shake the society that relies on quirks. A quirk that symbolizes evil... A symbol of fear... (fem!Izuku)
1. First Phase

"G-give it back…"

"What?"

She is beyond confused at what happens. Izumi Midoriya was daydreaming of being a hero until she heard her best friend using his quirk on a boy with demonic horns.

The green-haired girl tried to stop him but then…

She grabbed his right hand…

"Give it back you bitch!" Katsuki screamed and much to the shock of everyone, he cried.

"I don't understand-"

"MY QUIRK! GIVE ME BACK MY QUIRK!"

Izumi shrieked at the tone of his voice.

"I-I took it!? Is that even possible-"

"SHUT UP AND GIVE ME BACK MY QUIRK!" Katsuki screamed in tears as he tried to push Izumi to the ground.

She yelps as sparks emerge from her hands.

Everyone looks at her with the horrifying realization of her newfound quirk. Even Izumi is horrified at the possibility.

"SEE?! SHE TOOK MY QUIRK! GIVE IT BACK!"

"Kacchan..! Please..! Calm down! I can try to give your quirk back!"

"TRY IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Katsuki yelled at Izumi again causing her to cry.

The young girl remembers how she took his quirk and decide if she could do the opposite. Izumi grabbed his hands again and proceed to do give his quirk back.

Katsuki noticed that his hands are making a small explosion and began to shed tears of joy.

It didn't last long considering that one responsible for his situation, is standing right next to him.

"St-stay the fuck back..!" The explosive boy began to walk away in fear.

"Huh? But Kaccha-" Izumi tried to ask her best friend.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! You are not taking my quirk again you fucking villain!" He yelled at Izumi, shocking her at his tone and how he called her villain.

"V-villain..!? But I'm no-"

"Izumi!? What happened!?"

Izumi turned around and see her mother running towards. She sees that all the students and teachers of the school are looking at her with one emotion she doesn't like.

Fear.

0o0o0

After dealing with the panic and confusion, the mother of the green-haired girl took her to a quirk specialist to get her quirk registered.

"What is her quirk?" Inko asks the quirk specialist.

"It's fascinating. Her Quirk allows her to steal and use quirks of any kind no matter what type it is, I'm sure that she could steal mutation quirks and be able to use them with no problems." Inko is shocked at the power her daughter holds.

"I must ask though, I know that your quirk is Pull. But about your husband's quirk?" Inko let out a sign.

"I… Don't have a husband. I never knew the father of my daughter, I know that he has a fire breath quirk but that all I know."

"...I see… That is quite a mutation, from a weak attraction quirk and a simple fire breathing to quirks stealing quirk."

"Well, that's all I can do for now. Just need a name to get your daughter's quirk registered."

"Izumi?" Inko looks at her daughter for an answer.

"...Archetype…" Izumi said in a shameful tone which made her mother concerned.

"Oh? That makes sense actually. You can leave."

After both Midoriya leaves the room, Doctor Tsubasa reaches for his phone with contempt and satisfaction.

"Sensei, you will be pleased to know that your first phase of the project is a success."

0o0o0

Inko is getting worried at the lack of excitement of her daughter, she hasn't talked at all for the rest of the day, now she just stares at the video of All Might's first debut.

"Izumi… You're being awfully quiet today." Inko asks her daughter who didn't say anything at all.

She should be happy, she got her quirk! It wasn't her fault that she took Katsuki's quirk by accident! Everyone makes mistakes when getting their quirks for the first time! I know I had my first share of- Inko's thoughts was cut off by a horrible question.

"Am I a villain?" Izumi's question horrified her mother.

"What!? No! Izumi! You are the nicest girl I ever know! You would never hurt someone for no reason!" Inko tried to reassure her daughter who isn't convinced.

"I steal quirks! A part of someone's else! And I stole Kacchan's quirk! You didn't see how scared he was! It- it was terrible! He was crying! I'm a horrible person-" Izumi was cut off by her mother who hugs her tightly.

"You. Are. Not. A. Horrible. Person. Izumi, this is your quirk doesn't decide who you are. You gave Katsuki his quirk back, that something a villain wouldn't do and yet you did. You are a good person for that, and you can use that quirk to help others if you want. Your quirk doesn't define you." Izumi hugged her mother back in tears.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

"Don't say that… I support you no matter what. If you want to know more about your quirk then I could help then. You can take my quirk and use it."

"But mom..!"

"There is nothing to worry about! You can give it back!" Inko reassure Izumi again, making sure to hug her tightly to let her know that her mother loves her.

0o0o0

Izumi looks at her mother nervously, Inko took her to a place called Dagobah Municipal Beach Park to train her quirk a day after their emotional episode.

Well… it's not a beach, it's more a dump.

"Uh, why are we here?" Izumi couldn't help but ask.

"Well, I thought this place is perfect for my quirk! I can use my quirk on almost anything here. That, and we can use our quirks without anyone scolding us."

"What do you mean?"

"Even if we were caught doing this we wouldn't be punished as we are not using our quirks in public."

"Oooh."

Inko giggles at the noise her daughter is making, it's true that since they are using their quirk in a location that no one would see. they wouldn't really be punished.

"Now then, can you take my quirk?" Izumi stiffens at the words.

"Izumi… You can give it back. There's nothing to worry about."

"Y-yes, mom…" Izumi places her hands on her mother and felt the quirk within her mom.

She carefully took the quirk and place it on her body.

"It's done." Inko tried to use her quirk only to feel nothing. It felt like it was never there and that's disorienting.

"I-… I can see why Katsuki was so upset at losing his quirk. Izumi, how do you feel?" The Midoriya matriarch asks her daughter.

"My hands feel... heavy? It's pretty weird…" Izumi uses her mother's quirk to pull some junk next to her, It feels natural to her…

She notices something about her mother's quirk, it felt empty to her.  
Can I do something about it? Izumi began to focus on the emptiness of the quirk and felt weak for some reason?

"Izumi!" She heard her mother scream as she looks at see what happened.

Green and black electricity emerges from her body causing her to jolt and lose focus on the quirk.

"What was that Izumi!?"

"Your quirk felt empty for some reason! I was just trying to see if I could do something about it!" Izumi quickly apologizes for the scare she causes.

"Maybe we should go back home for the day… I don't think we could do much with one quirk anyway. Can I have my quirk back?"

Izumi didn't need to be asked to give her mom's quirk back.

0o0o0

It was surprising how fast the day went, after having her favorite food Izumi went to bed for school tomorrow at 10:00 pm. She would have been thinking about how everybody would treat her due to her quirk but she is distracted by one thing.

S̶̢͖͙͖̺̩̳͎͓͔͌͌̏̽̒̌͜ͅh̷̡͉͍̱͙̫͈̖̪͚̳̣̺͌́́͆̄͜e̸̗͈͔̣̞͙̙̙̻̻̻̭̕'̵̪͖͓͙̞̈́̍́͐͆̋̐̀̇͂͘͠s̴̻̬͍̀̋ ̵̡̨̱͕̪̠̟̊̑͂̃͌̆h̶̢̡̢̠̭̹̞̩̰͓̀͆̓̓̄̄̿̊̕u̷̢̮̘̝̗̫̪̥͉͕̰̹̟͒͛͜ͅņ̷̱̗̱̍́͐́̎̑͛̈̂̅̀͝ͅg̸̡̡͉͙̹͕̲̮͖͚̻̟̮̰̊͌̏͛̐̓̋͗̂̊̈́̉̅͝ŕ̵̨̛̳̮̊̓̌̓͋̋̓̋̽̎̓́͝ẏ̶̡̼͕̦̬̘̐͊̃̀̑͘͝

How I am still hungry!? I ate my mom's biggest katsudon! There is no way I could still be hungry! Izumi thought as she clutches her stomach in pain. She closes her eyes to sleep it off.

She let a groan in pain,

Izumi stood up and go to get some snacks, she stops when she looks at the time.

10:10!? It's only been 10 minutes!? It felt like hours! Izumi nearly yelled before she covered her mouth to prevent her from waking Inko up. Only for her to clutch her stomach again in pain.

It's getting worse… I can't take it anymore! I need something to eat! She reached for the doorknob only for her to stop. What is this smell..? Izumi thought as she starts to search for the smell.

It's outside..? I shouldn't do this, but I want to know what it is! Izumi got out of her room and rush to open the front door of the apartment.

The green-haired girl shiver at the cold. So cold! Maybe I should wear one of my hoodies. Izumi went back to her room to get her favorite All Might hoodie.

As she leaves the apartment the smell is getting stronger. It smells so good..! I have to know what it is! Izumi starts to run, she must know what it is!

The four-year-old finally found the source of the smell… In the alleyway, A shady man who was looking at the apartment complex that both she and her mother lives.

"Hm? What a brat like you doing outside in this hour? You should be sleeping, little girl… Oh, you must be the one we're supposed to kidnap." The man approaches the girl while raising his hands which turns into monstrous metal claws.

Izumi should be scared, she should beg for the man to leave her alone, and yet,

S̵̪̳̦̐̿̅̀h̵̢̧͔̦̼̞̲̖̝̰̘̳̰̊̌̓̈́͒͑͊̕̕e̵̳̜̅ ̸̧̱̼̈́̆͑̍̓́̊͝͠w̷̮̜̱̠͇̤̠̬͐͌̓̽͋̿͆̈́̎̕ͅa̴̹̼̺̝͚͕̲͕̐̄͊̏̍̅͛͒̀̚͝͝n̸̛̩̠̋̇̊̔́͛̈̕͘ț̴̢͎͎̱̯̊̍̐͒́̿́̐͊͗̆͆͝ͅs̴̡̡̗̭̬̠͙͎̼̃͛̆̽̚ ̶̧̹̼̬͚̘͍̳̀͑͂ͅt̸̡͕̫͇̺͉͙̹̼͕̻̭̏̍́ͅọ̷̳̺̌̈́͐͆̂͆͂̇̄͜ ̷̭̬͛̾̋̈̍̈́͊̽̀̍̓̾ẻ̵̻̝̤̝̩̤͜ȁ̷͓̩̳͕̝̤̹͇̎́̌̽̓̎̉̇̃̐̔̇̿ͅt̶̢̪̹̻̬̘͔͓̖̫̠͈̝͇͍̋

Green and black electricity form around her body until it focuses on her hands, Izumi instinctively raises her hands and shot the electricity at the man. It is slow but the man was caught off guard by that action.

When it hits, he didn't have time to scream. His hands turned back to normal as the quirk was forcefully taken from him.

Izumi's thought and rationality return to her as she looks at the man who had fallen unconscious in horror.

"I took his quirk..! I took his quirk..!" Izumi put her hands on her mouth as she tried to think about what happened.

"My-My quirk..! It makes me hungry..! For quirks!?" She knows that this man was a villain if his words were enough to her child's mind of what villain should be.

But it didn't make her any less guilty for what she did…

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I can give it back..!" Izumi rushes to the man and gave the quirk back to him.

The hunger came back and hit even harder than before.

Izumi feels nothing but pain as her hands start to move of their own and took back the quirk.

It came back..! The young girl thought as she clutched her stomach in pain. I took the quirk back but I'm still hungry! Izumi stops at the newfound horror.

Get hungry? She has to take quirks to satisfy her hunger.

Give any quirk away? The hunger comes back even stronger.

No! No! NO! I don't want this! Why is my quirk doing this to me!? I didn't want this! What would everyone think of me!?

Izumi began to imagine all the horrible things that could happen if everyone figures out her quirk.

Her mom getting in trouble for harboring a dangerous person.

People insulting her and calling her a villain.

Heroes watching her like a ticking time bomb.

She doesn't want that…

But she's afraid of what would happen if she doesn't satisfy her hunger. Izumi attacked that man on sight, she's lucky that he was a villain.

Betrayed my mom's trust..! I… I can't tell her! Tears well up in her eyes. I could hurt mom in my hunger state! I don't want to hurt her! I can still feel it! Izumi grimace at the pain she was feeling. It wasn't intense like before but I will get stronger soon.

"I have to take another quirk..! So that I won't hurt anyone..! But I don't want to hurt innocent people…" The horrible thought as she realizes a way to solve that problem.

I could take quirks of villains! They wouldn't hurt anyone and I could make it easier for any hero! Izumi thought to herself only to feel guilt.

But then they become quirkless… Izumi is fully aware of the hardships that quirkless face. It saddens her to see cruelty from people.

The hunger returns again, reminding Izumi of the danger of her quirk if she let her hunger take control again.

I have to steal quirks… For the safety of everyone..! Izumi in tears began to walk back home to recover only to hear shock voice from the alleyway.

"Shônia!? What the fuck did you do to him!?" A black hooded man rushed towards the quirk thief.

Izumi somehow dodges the man's mad rush and notice that black smoke began to form around his hands.

"Pathetic!" The man shouted as the smoke form into a ball and aimed it at Izumi

She panicked for a bit only to realize that she can use the quirk that she took. Her hands change into the same claws as before.

"What!?" The hooded man exclaimed in shock at the sight before him.

That hesitation was all she needed somehow.

Izumi rush towards him as she blindly waves her hand.

It was a surprise that her claws hit the man in the shoulder. Blood began to spew as the man hold his clutch his shoulder to stop the bleeding. Izumi reverts her hands back and quickly took his quirk. She ran away as the man collapsed.

Izumi enters her apartment and quickly but quietly closes the door to make sure that her mother won't wake up.

She collapsed to the floor in exhaustion and look at the time.

12:27 pm.

"Hah…" The young girl let out a relieving breath but quickly broke down into tears.

"I'm sorry mom..."

0o0o0

"Are you planning to steal our quirks!?"

Ever since last night, Izumi learns how to smell quirks,

"Get out villain!"

each smell is unique and it tempting her to just take all the quirks for herself.

"Monster!"

But she doesn't want that.

"Why the fuck are you even here Deku!?"

She wants to be a hero.

"You should be with the villains!"

She is not a villain.

"Villain!"

She's not.

"Villain!" "Villain!" "Villain!"

"I'M NOT A VILLAIN!" Izumi screams as she stands up. She instantly regrets it as every student quickly stay clear from her. Even those who were planning to use their quirk stood back.

Even Katsuki Bakugou.

In complete fear...

The teacher who was very idle at the insults, gulp for a bit before starting the lesson.

"U-uh… At least none of you are being loud for now… Anyway! Today we are going to talk about-"

Izumi sat through most of the school, quietly taking note of each lesson.

It hurts for Izumi to know that everyone single person in this school doesn't care about her at all.

And it hurts her, even more, to know that everyone is afraid of her to the point of submission.

And they were so supportive.

The teachers would actually do anything she said out of fear! She could possibly get someone in trouble if she wants to!

_Is that how everyone would treat me?_

_Is that how everyone would see me as?_

_Even as a hero?_

_A hero that brings fear to the innocent?_

_I hate it._

_I don't want to be a symbol of fear…_

_I will rather be quirkless..._

As she walks to her mom to pick her up, she overheard a conversation between Katsuki and one of the teachers.

"Bakugou, she can steal your quirk!"

"Then I fucking beat her to cough it out then!"

"No! This is different! She can make you quirkless! A waste of space! Do you want to know what it's like to be quirkless!?"

"Why the fuck do you care!?"

"I do not care about her, but I know a disaster when I see one!"

"So you're fucking scared huh!?"

"Of course! You're scared as well! I saw you begging for Izumi to give your quirk back!"

"You shit! I-"

Izumi couldn't take it anymore, she ran. Crying at how cruel fate is.  
She learns that all men are not created equal.

In any shape or form…

0o0o0

"Izumi..? Are you okay?" Into comfort her daughter who is crying on her shoulder.

"T-they said mean things to me..! Saying that I'm a villain..! A-and all of them stay away from me because they're afraid that I take their quirks..!" Izumi hiccupped after each word.

"Even the teachers are afraid of me..! Th-They could do anything makes me happy because they are scared that I might take their quirks..!" Inko is speechless, she never thought that it would be this bad.

"Shh… Don't worry Izumi… I can get you to transfer to another school-"

"NO!" Izumi screamed out, shocking her mother.

"Please… I don't want more people to be scared of me..!" She buried her face in Inko's shirt.

"If I meet new people..! They could figure out my quirk! And they could get scared of me…!"

"I don't want to be scary..! I don't want to be scary!"

The Midoriya matriarch could only watch in horror as she watched her daughter cry, it broke Inko's heart to see Izumi like this. A girl with a big dream and a bright future being broken down over something she has no control of.

Inko wants to see her daughter smile again...

"Shh… Do you want the ice cream to make you feel better?"

"...I would like that…" Izumi smile for a bit.

Inko takes her daughter to the nearest ice cream shop.

0o0o0

It was night once, Izumi is not looking forward to stealing quirks again.

She is, however, better prepared.

She now wears a plain black hoodie which is rare for a hero fanatic like her, she wore navy blue shoes, black jeans for her size and a scarf to cover her face.

"I'm ready, ...I think…"

"Are the quirks there?" Izumi checks on her quirks, Black Smoke and Metal Claws are still there. Even if she doesn't know how they even work.

"I… should probably be using to the quirks don't I?" She should be excited that she is living her dream of being a hero, but Izumi knows the cruel truth of her intentions.

That beach mom took me is a great place to train! She realizes the potential place to use the quirks.

Thankfully, her mother took her to the park on foot so she knows the way to get there.

After nearly getting caught a couple of times by pro heroes who would most likely ask why a four-year-old is walking alone at night, she arrives at the park.

"Alright… Time to test these quirks!" Izumi is for once happy at the chance to analyze new quirks which are her hobby.

"I should use Black Smoke first." Izumi focuses on the quirks within her.

Swirling smoke of the quirk began to form.

Alright… I saw that the original user of this quirk can make a ball out of this. Izumi raises her right hand to form the ball. The black smoke did as she commands and forms a ball, she tried to throw the ball but it didn't work. Can I control the ball?

Izumi imagines the ball moving and it did. The ball began to move around on her command.

She had the ball hit a refrigerator and it melted. Her eyes widened in shock and horror.

"He could have killed me! I… should've seen this coming…" Izumi is no stranger for pro heroes dying on duty but it still shocks her that the villains don't hold back.

I could get killed! These villains don't hold back! I should-

The hunger painfully reminded her of the danger of her being controlled by her hungry…

I have to learn how to control my hunger… For the sake of everyone..!

"I need to test on the other quirk, then I deal with my hunger." Izumi turns off Black Smoke and activates Metal Claw.

Her hands turned into the same claws as last night, demonic and monstrous.

Izumi swings her hands in a clawing motion.

It's heavy and yet I can raise my hands with no problem. Can I change the shape of the claws? Izumi focuses on the claws and it began to lose its monstrous appearance.

She starts experimenting by changing its shape, she even tried to change into something other than claws but the quirk is very specific.

The quirk thief stops for a break.

"Both of these quirks are great for hero's work! I just need more practice with them." Izumi stops her excitement for a second as she realizes something.

Both of these quirks felt empty just like her mom's quirk.

But why? Is there something I'm missing? Her thoughts were interrupted by her hunger.

She winces at the pain.

"I need to find quirks to take the…" Izumi groans in pain as she walks out of the beach to her 'patrol'.

The young girl did some research around Mustafa to see which is the best route to get home quirk.

Her thoughts were interrupted as shouting and grunts can be heard in an alleyway nearby alerting Izumi causing her to rush in to help those in need. Using her quirk smell to find the source.

She arrived in a horrible sight, a man wearing a suit kicking a tattooed woman to the ground.

"This is what happens when you make powerful enemies 'Jack'!"

"F-fuck you Aresh!" 'Jack' said defiantly before going unconscious.

Aresh pulled a gun intending to end the woman's life.

Body please move! Izumi was able to move her body to stop the man from killing the woman.

She quickly throws the smoke ball at the assaulter.

He somehow turned around to see the attack and put his body to the wall to avoid it.

"What the fuck!? Are you her little helper!?" Aresh aims his gun at Izumi and pulled the trigger.

In the last split second, Izumi turned her hand into fat claws that took the bullet with no problem.

"It seems I got a lucky one here!" The man threw his gun away and rush toward Izumi at an unbelievable speed.

The girl was shocked at how fast he is, uses her claws to block his attacks.

The man's fist is strong and fast, Izumi nearly collapsed at the strength he using.

He's strong and fast! I can't take his quirk like this! I need a distraction! But how?! Her mind starts working to see a solution. Wait! Can I use both quirks? Time to find out!

She activates Black Smoke while leaving Metal Claws on at the same time.

Izumi quickly covered the area with black smoke blinding the man.

"You little bitch!" Izumi tried to grab the man but he kicks her away.

"Gah!" She lets out a sharp cry of pain.

Aresh attempts to stomp on Izumi's head but she recovered quickly and use her claws to block the attack. This only causes the man to repeatedly stomp on the claws.

Izumi starts to think of a strategy until she remembered something. My electricity! I could .use that to steal his quirk.

She focuses on her own quirk in hopes of unlocking the way to steal quirks from range.

The same electricity emerges from her body but can't seem to go into her hands.

Metal Claws is blocking my quirk! Izumi realized before narrowing her eyes. I only got one shot!

As soon as Aresh stops stomping, the young girl quickly lets go of Metal Claws and shoots her electricity at him.

"GAHHHH!" He screams in pain as his quirk is forcefully taken away from him.

Izumi stands up as she sees the man collapsing to the ground.

Why did that hurt for him? That didn't happen when I took quirks from mom and Kacchan… The tattooed woman groaning in pain cut off Izumi's thought.

"Wha..?"

Izumi quickly runs back to her apartment. Her guilt washing away with the fact that she saves someone. She is happy for her quirk for once.

"What do you think?" Doctor Tsubasa looks at his master who saw the video.

"I'm happy to see that my project is starting quite well… Her quirk is already better than mine. She can take quirks from range although it's rather slow, is something that I can't do."

"Yes, All For One. Granted her hunger surprises me…" Tsubasa said as he looks through his notes.

"An unfortunate downside, a downside that I neglected to realize…" All For One grimace at the horrible memories of his hunger.

"Yes, it's unfortunate that the extraction team was caught in her hunger."

**"No matter, we can always just try again in the future."**

**Author's Note: Hey! A story that was in Archive of Our Own but was cross-posted here because I am a big idiot who can't decide where to go! I just did it because I hadn't posted a story here for a long time!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this.**


	2. Spotted

_If I can use my quirks at the same time, which one worked best when paired together… _Izumi mumbles as she writes through her notes.

It's been six months after her start of 'vigilantism' she had gathered around 137 quirks.

Yes, she counted.

Izumi has found many uses of quirks she stole, the young girl found great use of a quirk called **Double Size **which makes her twice her size. She uses it to disguise herself to appear older.

At least that what she thinks...

Her mother stopped taking her to the beach after seeing the melted refrigerator. Believing that someone has already taken the spot to train.

She feels guilty for not telling her mom about her crisis. But she doesn't want to see her mother disappointed in her.

Through her hunt, she had found notable results.

First, depending on how many quirks she stole. Her hunger wouldn't start in a couple of days.

She was using that to her advantage to prevent her from taking any more quirkss.

Second, she was kind of an idiot for not experimenting with Archetype more frequently.

It wasn't her fault that her quirk was forcing her to be a villain.

Third, her quirk stealing electricity is slow and easy to dodge. She is unfortunate enough to figure that out the hard way.

It's a good thing she got regenerating quirks to heal the bruises and cuts.

Fourth, her electricity is very painful for the victim and she gets tired very quickly if she uses it wrong.

She was quite lucky that she hasn't fall to the ground when she uses that aspect.

Fifth, when Izumi takes a quirk, her victims get disoriented and become immobile depending on how quick she takes the quirk.

She shamefully tests that theory on her mother.

Sixth, she is able to use mutations quirks no matter how intensive it is. But quirks that require body conditions won't work properly if not met.

She has a lot of awkward situations when she finds quirks that she can't due to her body not being fit.

And seventh, she still has to deal with the drawback of the quirk.

She has found a way to negate the drawbacks using certain quirks.

Now she is training with _her _quirk.

Izumi admits that she is being a little biased for the quirks as she prefers body enhancement quirk to be like All Might… Especially when she finds out that she can stockpile quirks for powerful results.

"**Muscle Enhancement! Strength Multiplier! Air Force! Fast Limbs!" **Izumi focus as she activates the quirks. She grimaces at how big and ugly her arms look, bulging with muscles.

She flicks her finger as the force immediately shot towards, destroying a car in the process.

"That was too much..!" The four-year-old look the damage with awe and terror.

That was quickly replaced with excitement as she realized something.

"I could be like All Might! I can possibly rival him if I gather enough strength enhancement quirks!" Izumi excitedly writes on her notebook rapidly thanks to one of the quirks she gathers.

"Alright… Time for me to finally check on why the quirks felt empty. I can't believe how long it took for me to study that."

The quirk thief began to focus on the quirks she has at her disposal.

Each quirk felt empty to her somehow, so she starts to experiment to see that it was missing. She remembers what she was trying to do with her mother's quirk before being interrupted.

Izumi began to try to fill one of the quirks but nothing works.

_What I am missing? I can feel the electricity around me but nothing is happening… Wait. _She began to focus on two quirks. **Metal Claw **and **Fire Fingers**.

As soon as these two quirks get close they start to resonate.

The green-hair girl knows what to do.

She starts to fill **Metal claws** with **Fire Fingers**, both quirks merge together into one.

"Did- Did I create a quirk!?" Izumi exclaims as she activates the new quirk.

Her hands get covered in flames which began to shape into claws.

"Haha! I can't believe it!" She starts to play around with the new quirk, making amazing tricks such as shooting claws, making long or short claws.

_Can I split this quirk into two? _Izumi thought as she focuses on the quirk to undo the merge which it ultimately did, the two quirks that formed the quirk came back to her while the merged quirk disappear.

_Six months of stealing quirks and yet I never figure this out! I'm an idiot!_

"I need to get back to mom… I hope she making katsudon…"

Oo0oO

Izumi reluctantly went to school as she needed to get an education.

As she enters the class, all the chatter went quiet as they heard her coming in.

"Don't make eye contact..!"

"Why is she still here..?"

"Shut up..! Do you want her to take your quirk!?"

"Deku!"

"Y-yes Kacchan?" Izumi turned to face her best friend.

"Don't you dare call me by that name! The fact that your not in jail pisses me off!" Katsuki's words continue to stab Izumi's heart.

"It was an accident Kacchan! I didn't mean to take your quirk!" Izumi tried everything to restore her friendship with Katsuki but nothing works. He still hates her and this is the first time since she got her quirk that he get this close to her.

"You lying piece of shit! You could have kept my quirk if it was powerful enough! But no! You probably already picked the best quirks to take!"

Izumi has no idea what he's talking about.

"But I still-"

"Shut up you bitch!" Katsuki raises his right hand to burn Izumi but she grabs it on instinct while activating one of her strength-enhancing quirk from her stockpile.

No one notices that she uses a stolen quirk to overwhelmed Katsuki but they were too focused on the electricity she emitted.

Katsuki's eyes widened in shock at the display and how Izumi pinned his arm to his back to prevent him from moving.

Izumi widened her eyes in shock.

"I'm so sorry Kacchan!" Izumi quickly lets go of Katsuki who quickly looks at his hands to check if he still has his quirk.

"...dammit Bakugou… um..! Bakugou! Midoriya! please sit in your chairs! You're both disturbing the class!"

Izumi sits down in shame at what she did to her best friend, she acted on instinct purely! She didn't mean to hurt Katsuki!

"Holy..! Did you see that?"

"Did Midoriya defeat Bakugou..!?"

"We're in danger…"

"Did she already took a quirk.!?"

_What the fuck Deku!? Did you already start training!? Did you already took a quirk!? That electricity was fucking horrifying! _Katsuki thought as he closes his hands in anger. _No_ _NO! I am not letting you surpassed me, you fucking thief! _

Hours of schoolwork and studying quickly passed as Izumi is no longer harassed by Katsuki. Even though the teacher has clearly witnessed the fight, he hasn't done anything to stop them nor did he punish them for fighting.

It's clear for Izumi on why they did it. Katsuki has the potential of becoming a great hero so they let him do as he pleases while she has the most terrifying quirk in the school, the faculty is too scared to do anything against her.

Cold tears fell on her face,

**_She doesn't know what hurt her more…_**

Oo0oO

Izumi spied on two potential villains in the alleyway at night.

One seems to wear a wolf mask while having metallic spike coming out of his back, while the other has four swords on his back.

"Max, we still need more money so that I could start my dogfighting idea!"

"We need to stay low Brad! We got too much heat from the heroes from that bank job! We were lucky that we didn't even get caught!"

_So these are the villains that did the bank robbery! _She watches the whole fight on tv. If she remembered, these two have a great synergy thanks to their quirks.

They gave pro heroes a lot of trouble due to how they fight. One recklessly charges into the heroes covering his body with small but deadly metal blades while the other controls metals of all kinds.

It was shocking how the pros only receive minimal injuries although they were too focused on saving civilians to catch those villains.

Now it's time for her to make the pros' job easier.

_They seem to rely on their quirk too much, I can use that to my advantage _Izumi thought as she slowly approaches them.

Sadly that didn't exactly work…

A figure drops down in the alleyway kicking the sword-wielding villain in the face.

"What the!?" The wolf masked villain shouted before being wrapped up by a long scarf.

"You have the right to remain silent…" The man quickly ducks down as two blades missed his head.

"You fucker!" The villain control four of his swords to slice the man up only for them to fall to the ground.

"What happened to my quirk!?"

"Fuck me! This is one of the underground pro heroes Eraserhead! He can shut off your quirk if he looks at you!"

_A quirk that can shut off other quirks!? That's so cool! How I have never heard of him before!? _Izumi stood back as she witnesses Eraserhead dodging a bear hug.

_So cool~! _Izumi looks at the pro hero in awe, she quickly remembered what she came for.

_Right, I'm going to take their quirks to make Eraserhead's job easier._

With a simple use of stockpiled speed quirks, she seemingly appears behind the masked villain.

The villain noticed her too late as he falls down to the ground, his quirk claimed by Izumi.

Both Eraserhead and sword villain look at her in shock at her sudden appearance.

With another use of her speed quirk, she rushes towards the other villain and took his quirk.

"...A vigilante…" Eraserhead said in a harsh tone as he tried to use his scarf on her.

Izumi barely dodges the scarf and use her speed quirk to gain distance.

Eraserhead somehow predicted where she was going and wrap his scarf around her leg. He threw her to where the fallen villains are.

Izumi quickly activates a combination of **Air Force **and **Redirection** to redirect where she lands while using **Slippery Body **to slip through the capture item, as she lands Izumi quickly use all of her speed quirks to leave the alleyway immediately. Unaware that she shocks the pro hero at the display of quirks that should have been disabled.

Izumi arrived at her apartment with no trouble.

"I saw a Pro Hero! Up close too!" Izumi is very giddy at the fact that she witnesses a pro hero fighting in person.

That excitement turns into horror.

"That means that a pro hero..! Saw me stealing quirks..!" Tears appear as she grabbed her head.

_Stupid! Stupid! I was too excited to even care! I should have left him to deal with those two villains himself! He can disable quirks! Wait, why didn't my quirks get disabled? _She starts to analyze the quirk Eraserhead has.

_Can his quirk only disable one quirk at the time? Is it only one quirk? Or one quirk for each person? _Izumi went to her room to write notes on him.

Oo0oO

Aizawa looks at two arrested villains, both of them screaming about their missing quirks.

"Another victim..." A voice can be heard behind the pro hero. Aizawa looks back and sees Naomasa looking rather scared.

"Are you saying that this is not the first time someone lost their quirks?"

"N-no… It has been happening around six months ago." The pro hero narrowed his eyes at the detective.

"How did I miss this..? This is a big deal for everyone." He's not happy that he misses the fact that someone is doing something with quirks for six months.

"We kept it quiet, it could cause panic in society."

Aizawa sigh at the irrationality of the situation.

"Are the victims mostly criminals?"

"Yes, in all cases of quirk disappearance. All the victims have committed a crime, most of them being murder charges." The detective never seems to realize something.

"Did you even figure out that a vigilante is causing this?" The tired pro sees Naomasa's eyes widened in fear which made Aizawa curious.

"You saw-!?"

"Yes I saw the vigilante… he or she surprises me at their speed and means to take down killers in second. I actually try to catch them but my quirk doesn't seem to work on them. I think that they are using the quirks that their victims had." Aizawa doesn't like the possibilities.

"T-that could be a problem… What are you planning to do?"

"First, I'm going to need help. The vigilante is not skilled but with the ability to use different quirks, they can possibly win any fight with quirks alone." Aizawa is not an idiot, he knows a losing battle when he sees one.

"Very well, but contact me when you go after them. We still want this to be a secret to the public."

"Fine… I'm going to sleep…" Aizawa said as he walks to where he lives.

Oo0oO

Izumi is happy despite her problems.

She has made a very powerful quirk from the two quirks she stole yesterday.

She called it **Ironworks**, creating minerals out the lipids of one's body and telekinetically controlling metal.

It may not sound impressive, but it is very powerful for a creative mind. Creating shields, swords, and all kinds of stuff. It is an amazing quirk. She uses it to create armor pieces for her vigilante costume.

She even sewed it to her costume to make look cool.

Her mother decided to take her to the park to meet up with some old friends.

Sitting on a bench, silently wishing to play with other kids but afraid to tell them of her quirk. She sighs in sadness, only to hear crying behind her.

Izumi stood up and search for the sounds, weirdly enough she isn't smelling anything for some reason. As she gets closer, the cries get louder.

She found the source of the cries, a blonde young girl is crying behind a tree.

"Are you okay..?" Izumi said which alerted the girl.

"Please… Stop calling me names..!" The girl cried in English as she begs Izumi to stay away.

But a hero must meddle to help others.

"No, no! I'm not here to do that! I'm here to help!" Izumi defended herself. She knows a bit about English, she is not an expert but she enough to make a conversation.

"You wouldn't help me! Why would you help a quirkless girl like me!?" She said which cause Izumi to pause.

"Why would I not help you? Just because your quirkless doesn't mean anything!"

"Yes, it does! I will never become a hero like All Might! I never will!" The girl continues to cry.

"Yes, you can! It will be hard! But it's possible!" Izumi tried to argue.

"How would you know!?"

"Because of there a pro hero that essentially fight quirkless!"

"What..? But how did I not know?"

"He's an underground hero. Apparently, they're heroes that don't want to deal with media! He has a quirk but It can only disable quirk with eyesight! It can only make his fights against villains even but he was able to capture so many villains with skill, he would have been in the top ten if it wasn't for his underground status." Izumi is telling the truth, she researches him when she came back and was pleasantly surprised by how effective he is.

"Really..?"

"Yes really!" Izumi grabbed the girl's hands. But she secretly afraid of something.

_What if they rejected her for her lack of quirk!? _Izumi mentally panicked at the implication but then she realizes something. _I can give her a quirk..! _

Izumi quickly searches for the right quirk.

**_Ironworks_**_. Sure I will lose a powerful quirk but I can always make another one! If I can… _She stops her thoughts and proceeds to give **Ironworks **to the girl.

_There. _Her thoughts were interrupted by a hug.

The girl is hugging Izumi tightly.

"Thank you…"

Izumi's opinions on her quirk increasing for each good deed she does with it.

"Izumi! We're going!" Her mom calls.

"I'm coming! Sorry but I have to leave!" The girl reluctantly lets go of Izumi.

"Don't worry. You can do fine as a hero." The girl smiled at Izumi's kind words as the green-haired girl left.

_Wait I didn't get her name!_

Oo0oO

"I should have seen this one coming..!" Izumi groaned as she put on her vigilante clothes.

Her hunger came back in full force, it's like a punishment for giving away a powerful quirk.

"I regret nothing..! But this really really hurts..!" Izumi cried in pain. She opened the window, she learns a good trick to get in and out of her apartment without using the front door.

**_Air Force, Redirection_**_! _Izumi shot through the sky like a bullet.

It is amazing for someone like Izumi who can really go around Mustafa with ease. Like All Might!

She uses **Redirection **toslow her down a bit so that she navigates the area.

Izumi notices a big fight happening near her, she uses the quirk to redirect her towards the source of the fight which appears to be in an abandoned parking lot.

The young girl is shocked to see the chaos before her.

"TAKE THIS BITCHES!" A psychotic man laughs as he launched a concussive blast from his hands to a blonde man who wielding a microphone.

_Present Mic! _Izumi thought as the pro hero dodge the blast.

"YEAH!" The pro hero uses his quirk to knock down the man.

"You fucking blondie!" A woman with six metallic tentacles on her back tried to attack Present Mic until she was kicked in the face by Ingenium

"Thanks!" Present Mic said before dodging a kick by the same man he knocks down before.

Ingenium fought a multi-limbed woman and man with the massive blade sticking out his forearms.

Izumi watches in awe at the fight. Despite being two v three, The pro heroes have the advantages. The young girl decided to leave seeing that there is no reason to intervene.

Her hunger said otherwise.

"Nnn..! Alright... I already crossed path with a pro hero before, there is no turning back."

Izumi quickly activates almost all of her body enhancing quirks and rushes in to steal quirks from the villains.

With good use of one newly combine quirk called **Ignited Smoke **she covered the entire parking lot with red heated smoke. She makes sure that the pro wouldn't be touched by the smoke.

"It burns!" The multi-limbed woman cried in pain as her tentacles touch the smoke.

_Here I go! _Izumi rushes in the two villains, making sure that the smoke wouldn't touch her for the sake of her clothes.

Pro heroes are too focused on staying away from the smoke to even notice Izumi running.

"What the-!?"

"How are you no-!?"

"Holy shit-"

All three villains collapsed to the ground as Izumi ripped the quirks from their bodies.

"Kaitô!" Ingenium yelled as he and Present Mic prepare themselves for combat.

Izumi quickly removes the smoke and used her favorite quirk combo to leave the area.

Or at least tried to until she was grabbed by draconic hand.

_Ryukyu!? _Izumi is shocked to see the young second-year U.A student.

She remembers seeing Ryukyu in an interview who is an intern of pro hero Infernal Ace.

"You are under arrest for vigilantism!"

_Sorry about this but I need to get home. _Izumi quickly used a combined quirk called **Paralysis Wave. **

A wave envelope all three pro heroes causing all of them to freeze in place. Izumi broke out of Ryukyu's hand before leaving.

_Dammit how!? _Current thoughts of everyone who tried to capture Izumi.

Oo0oO

Izumi is in her letting out a relieved breath…

_That was close! If it wasn't for my new combine quirk I would have been caught! _Izumi thought seriously.

_They called me Kaitô… So that means pro heroes will be after me now that they know that she existed._

She gains three quirks this night, she can stay at home for one night tomorrow to take a break.

Oo0oO

"That was embarrassing…" Yamada said in a joking tone.

"Kaitô has a six-month worth of quirks in their disposal, it's clear that fighting them is going to be tough…" Sekijiro or known as the blood hero: Vlad King said seriously.

"But they lack skill, we can beat Kaitô if we know how to get close to her quick. But with the way they use their quirks, getting close to them is going to be a pain." Aizawa informed his fellow pro heroes.

"They really know how to use quirks, I think that Kaitô is almost as smart as Nezu."

"Oh, did you call me?" Speak of the devil and he shall appear...

Aizawa is going find whoever says that…

"I see that you are having problems with a powerful vigilante. I can help with that you know~?"

"I swear Nezu… If you are going to offer them a place in U.A when we capture them, I will kick your ass…"

"Nonsense! I'm just going to check their age and school records to see if they are qualified!"

_Godammit!_

"But first I must check all the cases of their victims." Nezu sips his tea came out of nowhere.

Oo0oO

Izumi suddenly shivered.

"Why do I feel like I got the attention of every pro hero in Mustafa..?"

"Izumi! Katsudon is ready!" Inko's voice sounds like music to her ears.

"Yes, mom!" Izumi rush in to eat her favorite food. Completely forgetting about her dread.

Oo0oO

"Is it true..?"

"Yes Yagi, it is likely that your enemy has found a way to pass his quirk on someone…"

"I… Should have seen this coming… His quirk is powerful and almost unlimited…"

"I am searching through cases and so far all of them were villains but we can't let Kaitô continue. For all we know this is All For One's training plan for his successor."

"You're right." The call went dead.

**"ALL FOR ONE! I'M COMING FOR YOU!"**

**Author's Notes: Oh boy.**


	3. Caught

Did Izumi already tell herself that she's an idiot? Or is it because quirks are surprisingly deceptive?

It's been four months since her encounter with the pro heroes, today is July 14 which means that her birthday is tomorrow.

And yet she just found out that **Double Size** is a lot more powerful than it looks.

It doesn't just double her size, it doubles her strength and speed.

Izumi was only able to figure this after she accidentally broke a concrete block while training without any quirks except **Double Size**.

When that happens she has to check every single quirk in her stockpile so that she can analyze every single detail of the quirks.

The young girl felt like a failure…

"Maybe a quirk combine would make me feel better..."

Izumi starts to focus the stolen quirks to make a more exotic combination.

She decided to make a quirk to resemble Katsuki's quirk out of admiration.

_Which quirk should I combine? I found a lot of quirks that act similar to Explosive in terms of blast radius…_ Izumi thought as she starts to pick quirks that can help her.

The quirk thief found two potential quirks.

_**Concussive Blast**, a quirk that can launch a long-range blast of force that can break steel at full power._ Izumi put the quirk aside for now as she focuses on another quirk.

_**Plasma Hand**, I still have no idea what plasma is. But the last owner was very good at it. _Izumi remembers the tough fight against the owner, the man was very prideful of his quirk. Constantly telling her that his quirk is better than her's, unaware of how powerful and dangerous her quirk truly is.

The vigilante began to combine the three quirks into one singular quirk.

She activates the quirk to see the result by aiming her hands to a large pile of trash.

A blast of green and black plasma destroyed the pile of trash within seconds.

"That's amazing!" She pulls a notebook out of nowhere and rapidly writes about the new quirk.

"I think I should call it **Plasma Blast**, I need to train with it more to see if there any trick I could learn from."

Izumi closes her notebook and decided to call it a day.

Tomorrow is her fifth birthday.

"Wow, it has been almost a year since I first got my quirk…" The young girl as she remembers that time when she got Archetype back in September.

I have been a vigilante for ten months… Izumi solemnly thought as she remembers all of her adventures as Kaitô.

** _I haven't made any progress in controlling my hunger at all…_ **

Oo0oO

"Is this everyone we need?" All Might said as he looked at the strike team Nezu formed.

"Not everybody, we need to bring a surprise to Kaitô. I believe that they know every single pro heroes in Mustafa if we bring a pro hero who is retired, we can catch Kaitô off guard." Nezu said as he finalizes the plan.

"I'm afraid Gran Torino is not on Japan right now." All Might be recalled on how his old teacher left to take a vacation for a while.

"I know! That's why I was able to convince Pneuma to join us in capturing Kaitô! She didn't even ask who we dealing with!"

"H-huh!? I-uh see… wait, why didn't she ask any questions?" All Might is shaking for a bit at his memories with Pneuma

"She had no choice in the matter~."

"Where you harassing her!? Are you insane!? She skins you alive! Don't lie to me, I know you're trying to get her to become a teacher in U.A!" The number one hero exclaimed.

"And I know she used to date with you!" Nezu remarked.

"Please don't tell anyone else about that! She will kill me!"

Oo0oO

"Stay away…" Katsuki said in a lowly voice as Izumi tried to sit next to him. He was forced to go to Izumi's birthday. The arrogant boy sits outside of the apartment with Izumi trying to sit next to him.

The green-haired girl did everything she could to become friends again with an ash-blonde boy in these past months.

The poor girl would do anything to anything to get friends again.

"If I had a choice to go to your stupid birthday I wouldn't be here you bitch..!" Katsuki half screamed.

"Please, Kacchan..! I just want to be your friend again!" Izumi plead desperately, the only people to ever visit her on would be the Bakugous and even then, one of them doesn't want to be here.

"I'm so lonely… I just want to have friends again…" Only people that treated her like a human being that isn't her mom is the blonde girl four months ago.

Even them, she has no idea the quirk Izumi has.

"Good! You fucking deserve this..! No one wants to be friends with a villain. One that steals quirks no less!" Katsuki smiles dementedly at the fact that Izumi is suffering from isolation.

He couldn't do anything against Izumi due to how strong she is. (A painful blow to his pride) But she is desperate for friends and he uses that fact against her. It's quite disappointing for Katsuki to know how cowardly people can be when they find out that Izumi can steal quirks.

"But I don't want to be a villain! I want to be a hero like All Might!"

"Oh please! Like they ever accept someone like you to be a pro hero! Your quirk is the definition of evil! A quirk that steals other quirks! I bet you stole a fine collection of quirks! It is probably almost as big as your All Might collection!" Katsuki accuses Izumi, unaware of the fact that he was right.

This was Izumi's breaking point. Tears threatened to fall on her face as she hurried to her room in shame. Uncaring at how angry her mom looks when she put down the phone.

_He's right… They would never let someone with a horrible quirk like me become a hero! Izumi let out a broken sob as she fell to her bed._

**Ḯ̸͔͍̯͖͓ ̴̜̥̠̲̖̌̍̂͜ȃ̶̛̩̳̩̓͒̿m̷̛͔̯̲̱͑͛̑ ̵̢͕̼̹̳a̴̳̩͛͝ ̵̡̛̬m̷̭̰͔̙͈̹̂͒͑͊̔͘** **ṑ̶̟͂̂̾n̴̩͍̯͌̃̈̓͆̚ͅs̴̢̛̰͖͆͊t̸̫͓̺̬̠̫̑͝e̷̪̬̿̌̃̈̍ṛ̴̬̥͙̓͌́͋̀̂.̴̪̠̟̈́͂̀͌.̷̛͕̖̦̠̎.̸͕͈́̎̂̇̍͝**

Oo0oO

_I don't want to keep doing this… But I can't control myself, my hunger would force me to hurt someone._

Izumi thought herself as she puts on her vigilante clothes, it went through a lot of changes with added armor that she learns how to attach after trial and error, wear and tear in the clothing from repeating use of body changing quirks and a new addition to the costume two months ago, a kitsune mask.

She thought that it looked good on her costume.

As she opens the window, she decides to drop down(Safely with her quirks of course.) and take a long walk. The young girl is not even hungry and yet she decided to do it anyway.

Izumi walks through the alleyway in sadness, hopelessly trying to piece her old life together.

Despite her achievements, Izumi felt like she hadn't done anything important in all these past months. Taking quirks, getting hurt or even injured in some cases.

She loves heroes before but now she really appreciates how the pro heroes dealt horrible things in their career.

Izumi is five years old and she saw dead bodies! Men, women, and children…

She'll never get used to seeing them, everything Izumi saw dead bodies she either vomited or having a panic attack.

It keeps getting worse no matter where she goes, she saw the horrifying actions of people trying to force themselves onto someone against their wills. Only her intervention is what saves them for that horrible action.

She even got nightmares of her being defenseless against that action…

**The nightmares got worse and frequent when she learned what a quirk marriage is…**

Even when Izumi saves someone, she felt empty for knowing that she could take their quirk has she been controlled by her hunger.

"...Yes, I heard that the pro heroes are going swarmed this part of Mustafa for that Kaitô fucker…"

"...You gotta be me fucking kidding me…"

"...How are we supposed to make the delivery now..?"

Izumi gets closer to the trio of criminals. All three of them appears to have mutation quirk.

One man appears to have a wolf quirk, the other has four draconic wings, while the woman has a spider quirk although she doesn't have a spider body. _(Oh, thank god…_ thought Izumi) she just have spider limbs from her back.

These three appear to be like any other villains that hang out in alleyways, not very good and are usually not very bright.

"Did you hear that?"

_And I keep forgetting that I mumble a lot._

Izumi ran into the villains with little effort as she punches and took the quirk of the draconic winged man, knowing that he could get away quick with his wings.

"Shit!"

"Get away from me you demonic bitch!" The wolfman tried to attack Izumi but she grabs his hands with no problem and took his quirk.

I think that this villain heard me because of his wolf quirk if so, that would have been very useful for heroics.

She quickly dodges an attack from the Arachne who tried to use her silk to attack. Izumi simply rushes and took the quirk of the villain.

_Three is enough for this night._ Izumi thought as she decided to put one of her new stolen quirks into good use.

The young girl activates the spider quirk and feels four spider legs coming out of her back. Thankfully the tears of her hoodie from previous use of a large wing quirk were big enough for legs to come out of her back with no problem. Izumi also felt her canines getting bigger.

She thought about how silk comes from the spider legs and did just that, white silk appear and using her sowing knowledge, she wrapped all three villains at once.

_This great is amazing for catching villains, I wondered how strong the silk is._ Izumi thought as she took a walk back to the apartment.

The thief never stops being amazed by the quirks she stole, seeing how good it and how it can be used for good and yet…

_Why are they abusing their gifts? No matter amazing these quirks are, they were being used for evil. They could have an amazing career._

Izumi put the depressing thought on hold to focus more on going back home.

"No please!"

The green-haired girl stops and immediately went flying to see the source of the cry.

"Haha! Don't worry it will end soon!"

Those voices sound familiar… Wait no! Someone needs my help

Izumi quickly spotted the scene, a hulking man appears to be dragging the struggling woman to an abandoned building. She quickly uses a small stockpile of strength and speed quirks to rush in and punch the large man in the face.

But much to the shock of Izumi, the man didn't even move.

**"IMPRESSIVE PUNCH! KAITÔ!"**

_Oh my god..!_ The young girl regrets everything she did in her short life.

**"IT WAS ANY OTHER PERSON, THAT WOULD HAVE to KNOCK THEM OUT COLD!"**

She immediately thought about any quirk that could her escaped this fight.

**"BUT YOU ARE FIGHTING THE NUMBER ONE HERO!"**

_ALL MIGHT! I NEED TO LEAVE!_ Izumi quickly gains distance away from the number one hero and notice that multiple pro heroes that she recognized entered the building with the intent of capturing her.

_A trap!?_ She realized before miraculously dodging an attack from All Might's famous punch.

**"KAITÔ! TURN YOURSELF IN!"**

_Sorry, but I had to get home!_ The young girl thought as she uses a combination of quirks to turn herself invisible and leave an illusion to throw them off. Or she would have, it wasn't for the random chain that came out of nowhere.

_Who did that!?_ Izumi frantically looks around and notice that the woman is standing up. The mysterious woman took her clothes off revealing a woman who wears a black skintight suit with green armor plating, she appears to be wearing a green and black cloak with a hood while wearing a knight theme mask which covers her entire face.

_Who is that hero!? I never saw that hero before!_ Quickly activating **Slippery Body** to escape her bindings, Izumi uses **Air Force**, **Redirection** and **Smoke Bomb** to leave the building in a hurry.

But somehow, All Might saw through her plan and quickly grab her leg albeit barely and throw to a wall.

Izumi quickly notices that Ingenium and Vlad King were preparing to attack her from behind.

With the simple use of high powered **Plasma Blast**, she quickly knocks both pros down before using **Redirection** to slow herself down. The five-year-old quickly dodged multiple throwing knives from the mystery pro hero before using **Force Blast **to blow the pro hero away.

Eraserhead quickly throws his scarf at Izumi who notices the incoming weapon use a telekinesis quirk to catch it in mid-air while throwing it back.

"Shit..!" The underground hero dodged the incoming attack of his own weapon.

Izumi ducks down to avoid a whip courtesy of Midnight, the 18+Only hero.

"How naughty of you~ Dodging a punishment from your mistress~" Midnight teases Izumi who blushed intensely before telekinetically holding the pro hero and throw her at Eraserhead who couldn't dodge in time.

**"DETROIT SMASH!"**

_Nononono! Wait! I can possibly match his punch if I use all the strength quirks!_ Izumi in a panic shove single strength she has into her right arm while adding other quirks to make sure that her arm wouldn't be broken. Grimacing at how horrifying her arm look while it destroys a part of her hoodie.

_This is a horrible idea…_ She prayed before matching All Might's famous punch with hers.

All Might seemed horrified at the sight before, he never thought that Kaitô would be able to do this with the stolen quirks. He wonders if All For One could do this too.

Izumi shakes off her disbelief of possibly matching All Might of all people, before using **Plasma Blast** while stockpiling other similar quirks to increase its strengths before letting it out a large blast of plasma which sent both All Might and Izumi flying.

The young girl uses **Redirection** to slow her down while deactivating all the strength quirk until the mysterious pro hero catches her again with the chains, this time the chains is even tighter somehow to the point she can't use Slippery Body to get out.

"Pneuma! Don't let go of Kaitô!" Vlad King shouted

_That's her hero name?_ _I never heard a hero like that before._ Izumi thought as she uses one of her least pleasing quirks.

A metallic limb emerges from her back, grabbing the pro hero and violently shakes her.

The mystery pro hero somehow keeps her cool and refuse to let go.

_Let go!_ Izumi continues to shake the pro hero with frustration.

_LET GO!_ She slammed the female hero to a wall while using a quirk to emit massive pain.

Pneuma let out a scream of pain, her mask falling out of the pro hero's face revealing a shocking sight to Izumi.

"Mom..?" She walks towards her mom in horror at what she did. Undoing Double Size on accident.

"Pneuma, Kaitô is approaching you!"

Her mother responded by throwing a knife at Izumi who dodge the knife throw but it somehow nicked off the mask she was wearing.

"Izumi..?" Inko said in horror, shock and confusion.

"I… hurt you…" Izumi put her hands on Inko's face in complete shame. Tears running down her face with no resistance. She quickly gave her mom a regenerating and a nullify pain quirk to heal the damage that she caused.

"I don't understand. Why did you do this?" Her mom slowly grabs her daughter in the shoulder, desperate to know.

"I couldn't take it anymore… it hurts so much! I had to sastify it, I don't want to keep doing this but I can't stop! It hurts when it comes back!"

"What do you mean!? Izumi, please tell me!" Inko demanded to know in hopes to help her daughter.

"The hunger! It keeps coming back! I tried to control it! I really did! But it hurts so much! It wants me to take quirks to satisfy it! If I don't, then I could hurt you! Or anyone I see that has quirks!" Izumi screams and whimpered before going limp.

"I betrayed you… You believe in me and I ruined it… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I just wanted it to stop..." She whimpered and cried. Not wanting to continue on her quirk stealing anymore.

"Shhhh…" Inko hugged her daughter in sadness. Seeing her fellow pro heroes carefully approaching her and Izumi in shock, confusion, and disbelief.

.

.

**I̶̜͐̾͘'̸̧̻̮͉̐͌̈m̸͕̻̥̹͉̮̬̲̬͉̤͔͐̈́͑̿͊͜͜͜ ̸̨̗̺͉͖̥̯̞̐̐̆̓̾̒̽͝͝s̸̛̰̜̲̝̀̽͒̐̈͛̓̈̏̑̕͝͝o̸̧͎̳̫̠̺͈̫̦̤̖͙͒͜ ̷̢̦͖͖̰̰̜̳͔̗͈͚̼̅̐̃͑͝ͅs̶͙̤̠͖̞̤̜͔̭͉̬̽̊̈́̾̊̇̊̿͑͜ŏ̵͚̞̙̳̬͇͙̙͛͂̑̋̌r̶̪̩͉̀̃̀̄̐̑̃̋̈́̍̍͛̚ŗ̷̢̣͍̤̯̺̙̙̗̬͛͂̊̃̇͛̾͂͜ͅÿ̴̧̙̯̰͎̦̰̼͚̟́̈́́̃̏́͛́̏̿͗…̷̨̨̯̩̰͈͎͍̠̙͉͎͚̞̃̄̿̚"̷̹͆̎̍̎͛̈́͊̋̄̈́͌̉͝͠**

.

.

.

Author's Note: For those who are disappointed that this is not a vigilante fic, sorry but that is not the focus of the story. As someone who pointed out in the review, some of the minor OCs are references. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this part.


	4. Danger

"...This is horrible…"

"Horrible!? You knew this would happen! That's why you ask for my help!" Inko screamed at Nezu, the only reason she didn't skin Nezu alive was that she was being held back by her former students.

"Midoriya-sensei! Calm down please!" Yamada pleaded with his former second-year-homeroom teacher.

"I didn't know Inko! I honestly thought that we're dealing with a criminal mastermind!" Nezu is currently standing up to prepare himself for a run of his life.

"A criminal mastermind!?" Inko exclaimed with a shock that turned into rage.

"No! Nono! I'm being honest here! Even before I read your daughter's notebooks, the way she handles her… 'vigilantism' was brilliant even to me!" Next shows a journal with Kaitô written in the front with details of Izumi's victims and places she frequently visited.

"She picked the best places to find criminals, the way she utilizes the quirks she stole were amazing! Her main focus was purely villains, no deviations at all!"

"How does that help your case!?" Inko yelled.

"Because that was before I found out the truth! I thought that she was a villain who is gaining power by attacking the villains because of a sad, and horrible fact."

"And what is it?" Aizawa couldn't help but wonder why attacking villains purely is not a problem.

"No one cares, if an innocent person gets their quirks stolen then everyone cares. But if a criminal were to get their quirks stolen, no one would ever care." Next opens his book to show Inko the details.

"In every single case, the criminals who pleaded with the police to get their quirks back were dismissed and sent to jail. It doesn't matter how serious their crime is even so much of a simple robbery, they would never get help. It is very likely that Izumi would never be forced or even be asked to give the quirks back. To the public and even to the government, that means they don't have to worry about another villain ever again."

"That cannot be the case… She is technically a vigilante so they have to do something against her..." Midnight muttered in horror.

"It is most definitely the case. That's why I thought she was a criminal mastermind, she picked the best victims to take their quirks. No one cares, no one wouldn't even bother. It's the reason why it took so long for the pro heroes to even notice. The police most likely kept it a secret to the public not only because it could cause panic, but it is also to give Izumi free reign to take quirks without anyone noticing."

Everyone stayed quiet until Inko spoke up in tears.

"I… I should have asked out who I was dealing with. I should have been paying attention to Izumi… I was an idiot, I was being so impatient…" Inko covered her face in shame.

"You're not the only one that made mistakes… I should have been open to the possibilities, even if I would have never guessed the truth myself no matter what…" Nezu sighs as he goes to his desk.

"I… I should go and visit Izumi… She needs me more than anything else..." Inko went for the door and left the room quietly.

The rest of the pro heroes stay for what it seems like an eternity.

"How irrational… This is the type of stuff I really don't want to be part of…" Shouta said as he looked at the copy of Izumi's notebooks.

"And why are you still here?" Nemuri asks knowing full well the answer.

"Because I care and respect Midoriya, she was our former teacher after all…"

"Exactly, I still remember the time where she threatened to expel any student who didn't show any improvement in the first three months! It was funny when it was a lie!" Yamada laughs at that memory.

"If you think that is hilarious, then I can't wait to show you what I would do when I become a teacher in U.A…" Aizawa grinned as he put the copy of Izumi's notebook down.

"Damn, for five-year. She kicked our asses, I mean look at this! A combination of pain amplifier quirk and spiky hardening quirk to the discouraged close-range attackers! This kid is diabolical!" Ingenium shuddered at the combination.

"I know right!? She found uses for non-combative quirks too! Simple use of a sound displacement quirk to boost the power of sound blast quirk!" Yamada showed the combination to his friends.

"Only one that didn't have trouble fighting her would All Might, even then he was surprised at the large range of quirks she displayed. The way she uses the strength enhancement quirks is terrifying." Kan mused at how everyone deals with Izumi in the last fight.

"Which brings her greatest strengths, surprise, and unpredictability. If notebooks are correct then most of her victories are done with surprise, and the fact that the villains tend to rely on their quirks only makes it easier. The only difficulty that she had is the rare findings of trained and experienced criminals who used their skills to complement their quirk." Aizawa noted at the information Izumi had in her notebooks.

"Please be quiet, I'm currently making a comparison between the quirk Izumi had stolen and her victim's quirk profile. It's disturbing when there are a lot of quirks that do not fit in the cases." Nezu said as he compared notes.

"You're saying that the police didn't get all of her victims?" Shouta is not liking the implications.

"Yes, I'm afraid it gets even worse…" Next puts papers in his desk

"I believe that 63 percent of her victims are either missing or dead…"

* * *

I am a villain… Izumi thought to herself in sadness.

No, worse than a villain.

A monster. A horrible monster that hurt her own mother. Someone that hurt people because she was hungry. Tears fall on her face, lamenting at the inevitable.

"Izumi…"

Inko watches her daughter squirm under her gaze. Izumi was put in a facility for those that can't control their quirks and receive help when needed.

The young girl is put into a room where she can't hurt anybody, quirk suppression cuffs and restraints are placed on her body to prevent her from using her quirk.

"Yes, mom…" Izumi's broken voice can be heard.

It breaks Inko's heart to her daughter like this…

"We got help, Izumi… We have people that could help you with your hunger… You're going to be okay…" The mother almost let out a sob but she refuses, wanting to be strong for her daughter.

"No, it's never going to be okay… They're right mom… I'm a monster…"

"No you're not..! You are a beautiful girl! This is not your fault-!"

"It is! It's my fault! I ruined everything! I took people's quirk because I was **ḧ̸̘͓͇͖̻̄ͅų̴̹̩̣̋̒̕n̷̻̜̊͑͗g̸̤̲̙͉͆͑r̴̦̪̝͒́̎͋y̶̙͗́̊̕!** Everyone was right! Kacchan was right! I don't deserve to be a hero! I'm going to be a monster, AND THERE IS NOTHING I CAN DO TO STOP IT!" The quirk thief screamed in despair.

"No! you are wrong! I read your notebooks! You gave a quirkless girl a quirk! So that she can become a hero!"

"No! I hurt you, mom! I hurt you because I was being selfish!" Izumi whimpered.

"Please…! This is not your fault, you tried to stop yourself but you can't! You attacked villains because you don't want to hurt anyone you care!" Inko pleaded for her daughter.

"I'm sorry mom… I'm so sorry for being a failure…" Whimper and sobs can be heard from Izumi.

The mother couldn't take it anymore at the sight and leave in the tears.

* * *

Sobs can be heard in the hallway as Inko sits between a wall.

"Oh, Izumi… Why are you doing this to yourself? You don't deserve this…"

She has yet to notice the number one hero approaching her.

"Inko…"

"Yagi, what are you doing here?" The mother said All Might's name was venom.

"I'm here to talk to your daughter…" All Might's voice began to lose its volume as The Hero shrinks for a bit.

"Why..?" Inko looks at All Might with hatred.

"I… Want to make her feel better I guess… I read her notebooks, she is really smart for her age you know… Her analysis actually scares me a bit at how accurate it is. Her devotion to me is even scarier."

The green-haired woman smiles and chuckles at the compliment.

"Yes, I know… She really adores you. Always nagging me about buying your merch… I swear sometimes I want to tell her that I'm a pro hero so that she would decide whether or not she picks me or you as her favorite hero…"

That gives Yagi a good chuckle before sitting down.

"Tell me."

"..." Yagi stayed silent.

"Please tell me who it is…" Inko pleaded.

"How much do you know..?" The number one hero asked.

"I don't remember much… But I know that he breathes fire an-and how he hurts me…" Inko choked on her words as she hugged herself. Remembering the horrible moment where she has forced to-.

"Deep breath Inko…" All Might says as his hands clenched in anger at the man who nearly ruined Inko.

"I-I'm okay…" She slowly calms down.

"I'm very sorry… But I have to know…"

"No, it's my fault… I was just so mad for you, for not telling anything about my mother... About who is the one that killed her… I just decided not to tell everyone just spite you, I was being so petty…"

"You didn't have to apologize..." Yagi knows where Inko is going.

"...Please… Tell me…"

"...He is the same man that killed your mother… He is my arch-nemesis… All For One." All Might said with deep hatred.

"And let me guess, his quirk is the same as my daughter…" Inko looks at All Might with a fierce look on her face.

"...Yes…"

"...Please... Don't tell Izumi about him… I don't want to know what will happen if she knows…" Inko almost choked as she continued to lead to the number one hero.

"I… I'm afraid what will she do with her life… To know that her father is a horrible man..." Her pleading to continue.

**"I won't."** All Might stood up as his muscles grew.

* * *

All Might look through the window where Izumi is.

**"Izumi…"**

"..." The young girl looks away from the pro hero.

**"You're not a monster… You are a very heroic girl…"**

"No, I'm not…" Izumi whispers in shame.

**"I read through your notebooks, I am aware of the good deeds that you did. And no I am not talking about taking out villains."** That confused Izumi for a bit.

**"While I don't encourage vigilantism, I do appreciate the work they do to save people… You prioritize the safety of civilians over taking down the villains. Even when you don't go out there, you did well when dealing with people outside of your vigilantism… Especially the girl that you give Ironworks to, you knew the dangers of giving a quirk away when dealing with your hunger and yet you did it to give her a chance to become a pro hero. And it's a powerful quirk no less, you could have given her a weak quirk, but you didn't."** All Might let his words sink in before continuing.

**"It's special for me as the girl is the child of a friend of mine…" Izumi's eyes widened at his words.**

**"She's happy you know… She has already got a good grasp of her new abilities. She even made an invention out of her quirk…"** All Might smiled even more somehow as he remembered how happy his niece is now.

"What is her name..?"

**"Maybe you should figure that out yourself. I am telling you however that she intends to go to U.A to become a pro hero. She even plans on meeting you in the future."**

All Might quickly look at Izumi with a smile on his face that speaks wisdom.

**"Knows this Izumi! You are not a monster! Nor a villain! Your quirk doesn't define who you are! No matter how 'evil' it is! It can't control you!"**

**"YOU CAN BE A HERO!"**

Izumi looks at her idol in tears, not out of fear, nor shame. But happiness…

"Thank you…" She sobs.

**"Do not worry, you will receive help to control the hunger of yours. Just fight it and all will be well!"** All Might gives a thumbs up.

**"Thank you…"**

* * *

"Thank you, Yagi…"

"There's no need to thank me! Izumi was in a dark place, someone has to show her the light in the dark."

"Don't get dramatic…" Inko deadpanned at All Might's words.

"You're no fun…" Yagi pouted at Inko for ruining his fun.

"Yeah, I remember how you nearly gave me a heart attack when I thought you got injured! It was not funny to me! So excuse me for ruining your fun!" Inko half-shouted.

"Hey, I like being a comedian!"

"One day you're going to lose your stomach and lung! Then let's see who's funny! Now you excuse me, I'm going to force my rat friend to go and visit Izumi!"

* * *

Nezu is currently facing the quirk thief after being forced by Inko to go and talk to the young girl and try to make her feel better.

"Your notebooks are amazing Midoriya." Nezu cheerfully said.

"I… Get that a lot…" Izumi quietly said as she remembers all the praise she received from quirk researchers who read her notebooks.

"I am aware, but I'm serious here. These analyses are simply well done, were you using intelligence quirks?"

"Not really. I have a couple but they gave me it… headaches?"

"That must be that your brain is still too small to use that many intelligence quirks, you can use mutation quirks perfectly but if a quirk requires a trained body to fully utilize it then you are incapable of utilizing it. Although you have bypassed that problem by using quirks."

"Yes… I kinda cheesed the drawbacks by using quirks…"

"Cheated, you cheated the quirk by using other quirks to bypass the drawbacks." Nezu corrected Izumi.

"Oh."

"Normally I would do anything in my power to get a chance to train you in the art of strategy but then Inko will be angry at me." Nezu sweat drops on the image.

"...How do you know her? And why didn't she tell me about being a pro hero..?"

"I met your mother after I became a student of the U.A! We were both in the same class together actually! She is still a woman I know after all these years! As for why she didn't tell you? Your mother doesn't want to give you an obligation to be a pro hero the moment you know the truth, she wants you to have a choice after all." Nezu fondly remembers his time as a student in U.A.

"But I was already planning on becoming a hero…" Izumi muttered to herself.

"That does seem rather pointless now you mention it. Keep in mind that your mother is a private woman, she doesn't care about fame so she usually stays away from the public."

"...That explains why I never heard of Pneuma…"

"Indeed… She is an underground hero after all."

* * *

"Dr. Tenenbaum, is there something that can be done to suppress Izumi's hunger?" Inko asked the quirk researcher.

"It appears that her hypothalamus which is responsible for the sensation of hunger and thirst is sending out false hunger to your daughter somehow, causing pain while doing so. If the notebooks are correct then her hunger gets stronger overtime if not satisfied." The doctor shows her research notes to Inko and Nezu.

"Is there a way to suppress it?"

"I need more data on what happens if she takes quirks. I apologize if this offends you Nezu but we need to experiment with Izumi."

"We understand the needs of this experiment."

"Thank you, we have a volunteer to test a theory."

"I can volunteer!" Inko said with determination.

"I'm afraid that wouldn't help as your daughter's hunger can only be satisfied with new quirks if the notebooks are correct, she has already taken your quirk before she returns it on multiple occasions."

Inko slumped in her chair in depression.

"We are currently looking for those that no longer use their quirk due to various reasons, you don't have to worry about Midoriya. We have the best equipment that will help your daughter and learn how Archetype work. Which reminds me, did her quirk evolve recently?"

"What?" The mother in confusion which is shared with Nezu.

"What do you mean Dr. Tenenbaum? Midoriya's quirk was always like this." Nezu's reply confused the doctor.

"That rather off as her quirk registry is nothing like her's, it says that Archetype copies quirks for a short time." Dr. Tenenbaum showed the 'information' to the pro heroes.

"But why would they fake Izumi's quirk registry!? They couldn't jus- Oh no…"

"Inko, who was the doctor that registered your daughter's quirk…" Nezu said seriously.

* * *

"I only got 4 hours before they arrive!" Dr. Tsubasa grabs his documents which contain information on all of his patients.

"I was hoping that I could offer my family to gain more favor from Sensei but I don't have time for that." The doctor lamented while continuing to gather his materials.

"Hey, doc…"

Dr. Tsubasa turned around to see a man who appeared to be wearing casual clothing.

"Are you with Sensei? Give me time to collect my findings!"

"Enticing, but that's not what I'm looking for,"

Tsubasa's kneecaps are broken by an unknown force.

The doctor screams in agony as he falls to the floor.

"I'm just here looking for information on this girl specifically." The man showed a picture of the doctor.

"Wha-! How do you know!? We make sure that no one figures out!" Dr. Tsubasa grunted as he tried to crawl.

"My clients are not a dumb doc, they're always on a lookout for very powerful individuals."

"Fuck you mercenary..!"

"Aw come on doc! You have to at least respect their ideology! Quirks are gifts meant to be used!" The mercenary casually looks at the documents.

"N-no! AAAAGH!" Dr. Tsubasa cried out in pain as his femur got broken.

"Quite a collection! I may have to ask if they could give a bonus when I delivered these!" He took the documents while simultaneously holding the doctor by his neck.

With a brutal snap, the now-dead doctor falls to the floor.

"I am going to have to call in favors in order to get to her." The mysterious killer quickly left the office without anyone noticing and left. Brushing shoulders with police officers who were here to apprehend the deceased man.

**Author's Note: It's been a while, granted some of you may have gone to Ao3 to read the rest but still. Also just in case you're confused about something ****1\. Inko thought that Nezu knew that Izumi was Kaito due to past experiences. ****2\. The government does not give a shit if villains lose their quirks.**** Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this.**


	5. Attack!

It was a rough day for Inko. She learns that her daughter's quirk profile has been faked, Dr. Tsubasa was killed, and the possibility of Izumi being targeted for her quirk could have overwhelmed Inko if she was a regular mother.

As of right now, she is staying in the facility along with Aizawa and Vlad King who stayed to lighten the burden. It is infuriating for Inko because they want her to take a break, she understands their worries but they are very adamant that she should rest.

"Midoriya-sensei, you need to rest," Kan asked his former homeroom teacher, worried about her health.

"No, I am not going to rest until my daughter is safe. Hopefully, you understand that I have to take care of her no matter what."

"I don't think your daughter would like the idea of you missing sleep because of her, I hate to admit but she can take care of herself in terms of combat," Aizawa said as he drinks his juice box in his sleeping bag. Inko had no idea where he kept that, but she was relieved to know that it wasn't a canteen.

"But she needs me emotionally! What happens if her hunger comes back? I need to be there!" Inko argued with her former students.

"Well at least take a break, you had a rough day."

The mother sighed at Aizawa's words, telling him that she wasn't tired would be a massive lie. It was a rough day for her.

"I know… But this is my daughter, I have to be here for her no matter what. This is the job of a parent." Inko said as she walked away from her former students to see Izumi make sure that nothing happened to her baby girl.

The green-haired mother has already decided that she must make amends for not noticing her daughter's condition, she will not fail Izumi again.

"Pneuma, are you to check on your daughter?" Dr. Tenenbaum's monotone voice can be heard behind Inko.

"Midoriya is currently in pain while you're away," This caused Inko to face the doctor with shock.

"I'm here to ask-" The information causes Inko to bolt to the room in fear, ignoring the question.

"Nnngh…" Izumi fidgeting in pain. She was able to withstand the pain but the young girl is scared, afraid at how much time she has before going insane from her hunger.

"Izumi! Please hold on!" Inko pleads for her daughter to hold on to the hunger that causes pain. Dr. Tenenbaum walks behind Inko with solemn expression at the pain the mother is going through.

"The signals are getting stronger, in 14 hours Midoriya will be in terrible pain. So far we have not found a way to ease her hunger without taking quirks but I need permission to use painkillers to see if we can ease the pain."

"Yes! Please help her!" The doctor went to the controls and began to administer the drugs to calm Izumi down. She squirmed at how cold the needles are before she starts to struggle as the pain is getting stronger somehow.

"Agh! It hurts…! It hurts…!" Electricity began to emit from her body, causing a high level of quirk usage from machines.

"What did you do!?" Inko screamed at the doctor who was perplexed at what happened.

"I-I don't know! The painkiller somehow made it worse! Pneuma we need to sedate her!"

"Do it! Please!" She doesn't care how desperate her voice sounded, she just wants her daughter to be safe.

"…" The five-year-old stopped struggling as the tranquilizers that were injected which calmed her down. But it doesn't stop tears from Izumi's eyes from leaking.

She whimpers as she loses consciousness.

The pathetic whimper of her daughter causes Inko to lash out.

"What the fuck!? What the fuck just happened?!" Inko screamed at Dr. Tenenbaum who just looked at the disaster in shock, she never thought that this would happen.

"I… Don't know… It's possible that any attempts to null the pain that hunger makes would make it worse. It was odd considering that when she tried to use quirks that lessen the pain, it didn't work with no consequences… Her signals indicate that the sudden increase of pain would lessen it quickly."

"I _don't_ care! Did you even hear her?! She was in pain, and I couldn't do anything but fucking watch!" Inko continues to yell in rage. She rarely gets angry but seeing her daughter crying in pain, it was enough to anger Inko at how useless she is.

"Please calm down!" The doctor tried to say but she was interrupted by the screaming mother where her anger began to slowly turn into sorrow.

"Where have I gone wrong..? I'm just trying to make my daughter happy..! But knowing that she was being tortured emotionally by everyone in school over her quirk, learning that she was out in the night, taking down dangerous criminals in order to satisfy the hunger that tortures her, criminals that don't hesitate to kill, maim or worse! And I only learned of her vigilantism when I fought her!"

Inko began to cry as all the stress was getting into her. Ashamed at how pathetic she is, at how she never noticed that her daughter was a vigilante, at how she never even bothered checking on Izumi even when she went out to do a mission to capture her.

For being an idiot, she failed as a mother…

"Midoriya-sensei… You should go home and rest." Aizawa's tired voice didn't register in Inko's mind. The tired pro hero sighed and comforted the crying mother.

"I deal with her…"

* * *

It was quiet for Aizawa and Midoriya… The pro hero was able to take Inko to her apartment to rest on a couch. Unfortunately for Shouta, he has to deal with the fact that his former teacher will go back to the facility if he leaves.

"How do you like your coffee?" Aizawa stood up to prepare the coffee

Inko almost chuckles at the question as her former student should know her preferences.

"The same as always…" The tired voice of Inko is barely audible.

"Ugh… I don't know how you deal with garbage like that. Cinnamon and vanilla, disgusting… I prefer black coffee with sugar thank you very much..." Aizawa scowls at the combination.

"It can't be that bad… It tastes amazing for me." Inko weakly argued in defense of her taste, she found the combination to be great.

"I thought I was poisoned when I drank your concoction, it is terrible and the others will agree with my argument. Hopefully, your daughter doesn't develop the same taste as you…" Aizawa grimaced at the memory, it was an accident on his part. But it doesn't change how terrible his former teacher's coffee was.

"Actually she likes mint chocolate…" Inko couldn't help but say.

"You gotta be shitting me…" He sighed in disgust.

"Language…"

Inko smiled despite her tired expression, it's nice to see her former students grow up and do their work as pro heroes. Inko often sees Aizawa as her favorite student, she mostly did it to make sure that friendly rivalry can happen more frequently, much to his displeasure.

"So what are you going to do when your daughter's hunger problems get fixed? She knows your secret…" This triggers a groan from Inko.

"Ughhhhhh… Now you ruined it, Izumi is going to bother me forever for not telling her… She is going to ask where are all the merchandise of Pneuma…" Inko rubs her forehead at the thought.

"Sucks to be you I guess… Why did you try to hide the fact that you're a pro hero anyway?"

"I don't want to give her an obligation, I have seen families of pro heroes, they want to become pro heroes not because they want to but because they see it as an obligation, a duty they have to hold. I don't want to give Izumi that obligation, I want her to decide her future by her will only… Not because I'm a pro hero." Explained Inko while Aizawa places her coffee, she positions herself to sit.

"Well it's kinda pointless, she was already a dead set of being a hero."

"At least it was her will, that's what matters… So… What do you think of her?" Inko asked, wanting to know about her former student's opinion on her daughter.

"She has potential… Her combination, her analysis, and her usage of quirks are worth noting. The only problem is that she lacks the skill, but that can be fixed." Shouta notes on Izumi's potential.

"I did not mean that..." The mother said with an exaggerated tone.

"Eh, no matter. She will have to work hard, I will not accept any half-assed effort. I'm going to bring hell to any student that gets in my class once I become a teacher of U.A." The tired man declared with a smirk.

That brings a laugh from Inko who nearly knocks her coffee over. It's good for Inko to know that Aizawa is very serious about teaching.

"That's good to know! Maybe I should go back to teaching at U.A. I missed being able to boss the students, and threatening them with expulsion even if it's a lie…" Inko said as memories of her time as teacher resurfaces, laughing at the student's fearful expression and making sure that they're serious about being pro heroes.

"You were a terrifying teacher… Honestly, the reason why I'm not scared of you is that you're a crybaby most of the time…" The tired pro hero sweatdropped at the memories of Inko letting out streams of tears that made him and everyone else question her quirk.

The Midoriya matriarch pouted at Aizawa's words.

"Now Midoriya-sensei, you need to go to sleep… I don't want to call Nemuri for help."

Inko sighed and finally relented.

"Fine… I take a break. Just watch Izumi for me please…"

Aizawa hates making promises, but he did it anyway to make his former teacher happy.

* * *

Izumi sees nothing but bright lights, she tries to close her eyes but can't.

_What happened..? All I remember is that I was struggling…_

"Stop this little brother. You may have a quirk now but you're still weak." A mocking voice can be heard from where her mouth should be.

She suddenly sees a frail man, desperately trying to stand up. Izumi tries to get the man to help him but she can't move. Her body began to move against her will, approaching the man slowly.

"I tried to be a good brother, I even gave you a gift just for you. But this is getting annoying. Maybe a timeout should suffice." A hand that isn't hers reached out for the brother.

"That's not going to work, I gave it away…" That confuses Izumi as to what he is referring to.

"Impossible, only I can give and take quirks away…"

_WHAT!? He has the same quirk as mine!? _The revelation made Izumi's mind spin.

"Come on 'Big bro' we're brothers! I was surprised as well but I figured out my real quirk! A quirk transfers itself into others at will!"

_How does that work!? I never heard of any quirk that could do that!_

"You're lying..!" A hand grabbed the face of the man before letting go in disbelief.

"You really did give it away..! Why did you even bother fighting me then?! What type of idiot are you- The energy stockpile quirk!"

"Yep! I may not be able to beat you! But the holder of my quirk? They can… If what you said about that quirk is true, then no matter how many quirks you have! They will beat you! No matter how many times you defeat them! A new holder of my quirk will fight you again! One For All is a quirk that you will never take! And you will fall!" The frail man screamed in triumph before collapsing to the ground.

"One For All eh? Fine then, I play your little game brother!"

_One For All? That's the name of the quirk? _Izumi thought to herself as everything is going white again.

_What is going on?! I am dreaming? No, this looks too real! _The young girl tried to make sense of what she saw.

She suddenly felt a vibration going through her mind.

_What was that..?_ The brightness suddenly turns to black as sirens can be heard within her mind, before Izumi could think of anything, her eyes in the real world slowly open.

"What..?" Izumi said as she opened her eyes, sirens from earlier are now louder than before. An explosion can be heard around the facility, causing the girl to squeak at how loud it is.

"Hello!? What's going on?" She speaks to see if there's anyone that can hear her, sudden screams of terror alert Izumi. Despite her hunger causing pain, she ignores it in favor to help others in need.

Without thinking, the young girl broke free of her restraints with the use of strength quirks unaware that she broke quirk suppression cuffs with no problem. The combination of speed and strength quirk allows Izumi to run and break out of the room she resides in.

"Run! Villains!"

"Why are they attacking this facility?!"

"Shut up and run!"

"You can't run from me!" A woman appears to have gone mad as she shoots a ball of light at the fleeing visitors with no hesitation.

The quirk thief quickly runs towards the ball, both of her arms forming into shields which tore the sleeves of the standard outfit that the facility gives to their patients.

Izumi quickly swatted the ball with amazing speed, the madwoman was surprised to see a little girl standing up against a dangerous criminal.

"Aw… A little hero!" The woman mocks the five-year-old, unaware at how strong the girl is.

"Why are you here?" The young girl decided to use a quirk that she barely had any use in her vigilante career.

"I and the boys got paid into kidnapping a kid. Wait what!?" The villain is shocked at the fact that she told the truth so readily.

It was quite amazing for Izumi at how powerful mental-based quirks are, the truth quirk that she just used is very unbelievably useful. Scales of Truth allows her to force someone to speak the truth no matter what, the only limitation is that someone needs to respond to her question.

"You little shit-!" Before the villainess could do anything, she was punched by Izumi in the face.

"Sorry…" Izumi said before taking the woman's quirk to ease her hunger. She always wanted to say that to every villain that she had stolen quirks from, but she was scared that they could link her by voice. The girl didn't have a quirk that could modify her voice.

"Yuki we need help! Vlad King is kicking our ass and- What the fuck!?" A bulky man who is wearing a skull mask appears to find the said woman only to see Izumi standing atop of the villainess.

"You little bitch!" Massive tentacles appeared behind the man and went straight for Izumi who simply dodge and activate a telekinetic quirk to throw a chair at the man.

As the villain got to dodge the incoming object, Izumi suddenly appeared and grabbed him by the neck, taking his quirk in the process.

_A light-based emitter quirk and a tentacle quirk, very common quirks. _Thought the young girl as she accidentally let go of the immobile villain without care.

"Sorry!" Izumi exclaimed as she looked at him too if there's any damage.

"What the fuck?! How did you even do that?!"

Izumi turns around to see three more villains from behind, all of them pointing their hands towards her.

A blast of fire, electricity, and ice. All coming towards Izumi who quickly lets out a force blast which dispels the elemental attack and pushes the trio to the ground.

"That little bitch! Maybe we should use her as our plaything!"

"Yeah! Maybe we could get her mother as our plaything as well!"

_"What did you..?"_ Her eyes suddenly turned red.

She said before letting out a stream of green and black lightning at the trio of villains, uncaring at their cries of pain.

"Stop..!"

"I'm sorry..!

"Please forgive us..!"

Their cries go silent as they fall unconscious to the ground, losing their quirk in the progress…

Izumi's eyes widen in horror at what she's done.

"Wh-what have I done..?"

She took a step back, having no idea where that outburst of anger came from. Or where the ruthlessness that she never knew she had even come from.

A massive explosion erupted from the ground, interrupting her thoughts. A noise of a body landing on the ground causing her to turn around.

She was prepared to fight only to see that it was Vlad King in a terrible state of the body that shocked Izumi to the core.

_What happened to Vlad King!? His costume is all burnt up! Is that his right arm?! _Izumi looks at Vlad King in horror, cuts are all over his body, a large shard of glass is embedded into his left leg. But the worst is his right arm, the arm is horribly mangled to the point that bones are sticking out of the arm.

"Fuck… That is not Trigger..." Vlad King grunts in pain, his words confusing Izumi who had no idea what he meant.

"I kil yu al! m gi to kill you!" Dark and garbled voice can be heard from where the explosion was, no one understood what it's saying.

Izumi turns around and sees a terrifying sight.

A large man with burnt flesh and bulging muscle can be seen walking towards her, his damaged white shirt and his green cargo pants are barely hanging onto his body. The noticeable part about the villain is that he has a third eye in his forehead, the eye being black sclera with a white pupil.

"Ie!" A massive beam of light emerges from shot towards her.

The attack prompted Izumi to use a quirk to project a barrier to protect her and the pro hero. She wasn't prepared for what happened next.

As the beam of light hit her barrier, a massive explosion erupted from the beam destroying the barrier and sending her and Vlad King flying to the group.

"AHHHH!" Izumi screamed in pain as she saw that her right leg was impaled by an iron bar.

_I gave the only pain relief quirk to mom! If only I kept it! Alright, then this is going to hurt..! _Izumi hesitates for a bit before pulling the iron bar out of her leg with ease thanks to the use of a strength quirk. She quickly activates a regeneration quirk to heal the damage.

Unfortunately, the pain is still present.

"AAHHHH!" The young girl screamed in agony, getting a cruel laugh from the villain who is enjoying the sight of Izumi in pain.

Before her leg finishes healing the villain launches another beam of light specifically aimed at Izumi, the previous experience allows her to be better prepared.

_I need to see if it can explode when I hit it..!_ The young girl raises her hands and uses Plasma Blast to launch a wave of plasma towards the beam of light, the attacks hit each other and it causes the same explosion as before.

She grits her teeth in pain as her leg throbs from the effort.

_Now! _Simple use of Air Bomb quirk allows Izumi to dispel the explosion which shocked everyone including the villain at how this girl was able to do all this.

Izumi leverages the explosive villain's shock and rushes towards him with unbelievable speed.

"-Wait! Don't!" Vlad King shouted in horror.

"What!?" The villain yelled out in disbelief before he started shooting the explosive beam without care.

By utilizing the same strategy as before, Izumi quickly dispels the attacks with ease which infuriates the villain. She notices that the explosive man appears to be holding something in his right hand, a syringe.

"I ned mor powa!" The villain screamed as he shoves the syringe to his neck.

Much to the horror of everyone, black sclera and red eyes suddenly emerge from the man's body. All looking at Izumi with hatred.

The eldritch man's triumphant scream suddenly turned into screams of horror and pain, tears of despair began to fall on the man's face.

"Sop! Mak, I top!" His plea fell into deaf ears for everyone is too terrified to even think of what they're seeing.

Multiple beams suddenly shoot towards Izumi who shakes off her shock and quickly dodge and uses multiple hardening quirks to endure the explosion if she ever gets hit.

Despite how destructive the last explosions were, these explosions are weak somehow.

_Does the strength of the explosions depend on how many beams he makes? Does that mean- no! I have to end this quickly! _

Izumi began to stockpile almost all of her strength quirks and hardening quirks, her left arms turning into an ugly bulging mess that barely looks like an arm.

"SMASH!" She then punches the air which was able to create a force powerful enough to actually blow away all the fire, even the explosive beam was blown away. The villain wasn't even spared from the powerful force, he was knocked out instantly.

The young girl quickly closes in on the unconscious villain and takes his quirk to prevent him from causing more damage when he wakes up.

His body changes from the loss of his quirk, reverting to 'normal'...

"T-there!" Izumi said while breathing heavily, she is exhausted from the quirks. The regeneration quirk especially.

"A quirk that shoots a beam of light that causes an explosion… Very powerful..." She muses at how powerful the quirk is. It was unbelievable for the girl to know that this man's quirk can cause so much destruction.

"But… What was that needle he used? It made his quirk too strong… So scary..." Izumi continued to mutter before she nearly tumbles.

"I… I need to lay down for a bit… Yeah, that would be nice…" The young girl said as she lays down to the ground and closes her eyes.

xxx

"WHERE IS MY BABY!?"

"Midoriya-san, your daughter is fine!" A doctor exclaimed while trying to calm down the Midoriya matriarch who is very worried.

"I don't care! I just want to see my baby!" Inko said while being restrained by Aizawa who is barely able to hold on his scarf that restrains her.

"Midoriya-sensei..! Please listen to the doctor..! You are being irrational..!" The tired pro hero grunts at the effort of holding his former homeroom teacher back.

A pink-haired nurse appears, whispering to the doctor who is a sight in relief.

"Alright Midoriya, you can now enter…" The moment Inko hears those words she immediately rushes to see Izumi.

She quickly stops to see her daughter sleeping peacefully on a hospital bed.

"Uh… Is this your daughter..?" The same nurse from earlier nervously asks the mother who gave her a serious look that confirms her question.

"W-well… She is perfectly fine Ms. Midoriya, it was surprising for the doctors that she was unharmed considering how close she was to the damages." The nurse said

_Izumi, please don't tell me you fought those villains… _Inko thought to herself as she brushed the hair of her daughter.

The moment Inko woke up and saw the news of the attack it was hell on her apartment, poor Aizawa nearly got trampled by his former teacher in her haste.

It was relieving for the mother to know that her daughter is fine, even if the likelihood of Izumi fighting dangerous criminals can easily give her a heart attack.

"Midoriya-sensei…"

Inko turns around and sees Kan in a wheelchair, almost looking like a mummy.

"...Should you be in bed..?" Inko looks at her former student in shock.

"Well, yes. But I have something to tell you right now." The pro hero said seriously which caught Aizawa's attention.

"What is it?"

"The villains that attacked were after your daughter. And they got quirk enhancing drugs that are even more powerful than Trigger."

* * *

News of the villain attack can be seen on the screens, an attack that shows defiance to the original quirk thief.

"It appears that I was not careful enough… How annoying, I thought they would know better than to interfere with my operation..." All For One said with an annoyed tone.

"I have to give them credit… They found more interesting information on her than I had somehow, her DNA especially." He said as he looked at the other screen that showed cells of scared people without their quirks, the victims of Izumi's hunger.

"How embarrassing, I only cared for the quirks and they cared for genetics… I got too complacent it seems." The hundred-year-old man muse before picking up a document. A copy of Izumi's quirk analysis notebooks.

"Time to step up my game, it's unfortunate that Dr. Tsubasa died. He would have a fun time of what I'm about to do..." He smiled at the potential these new projects have.

"Creating quirks… How exciting..."

**Author's Note: I hope I write the fight scenes well... Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter! **


	6. Results

It was a hectic week for Izumi, she is placed in another quirk facility where it's security has increased significantly in response to the attack. The green-haired girl had some of her blood and hair took while she was asleep to see if scientists could do something about her quirk.

She hoped that something could be done to keep her quirk from hurting so much, Izumi predicted she has about two or three days from the quirks she stole recently. Thankfully she is allowed to use her quirks to gain some comfort while confined to a room.

As of right now, she is having a problem with one of the quirks she stole.

The explosive beam quirk is damaged somehow.

"I don't understand what happened… It was so strong and now it can't even be used, did that needle do something? Is there even something that could damage a quirk?" Izumi muttered in confusion.

"It wouldn't be too hard to believe that there's a quirk that could damage other quirks, there's Eraserhead's quirk that could disable quirks and me. But from a needle? How is that possible?" The muttering continued until someone interrupted her.

"Your mother wasn't kidding about your mutterings…" The dull and monotone voice caused Izumi to squeak in surprise.

"Ah uh..! S-sorry! I didn't know that you're here Eraserhead!" The young girl turned around and saw the tired pro hero laying on the floor face down.

"For a girl who has a very powerful quirk, you don't seem to have a lot of confidence. And call me Aizawa..."

"Yes, Aizawa!"

"Not too loud, I am trying to sleep…" Aizawa said as he continued to lie on the floor.

"On the floor..?"

"Yes, because my roommate decided to put my sleeping bag in the wash today without telling me… I have to sleep without it, I should have brought more..."

"O-ok, I- Can I ask you a question?" Izumi reluctantly said in fear.

"Make it quick."

"Did anyone call you a villain? When did you get your quirk?" The question made the pro hero pause in confusion.

"Why are you asking me that?" He asked with genuine curiosity.

"I- You can disable quirks, people would be upset for having their quirks being disabled…"

Aizawa soon realized the problem that he once had in his pre-teen years.

"You know that is very rude right?" He said to get a reaction from the young girl.

"S-s-sorry! I didn't mean to-" She staggers for a bit.

"It's ok, I'm not offended. I was called a villain by a lot of people but I ignore them because it's the best thing to do. They called you a villain so that they could say 'I was right!', or at least that's what I think. The best way to deny them that satisfaction is to be a better person than them." Aizawa responded with an annoyed tone.

"Does it hurt? When they called you a villain?"

"I'll admit, it hurts a bit especially when I was young. But it's best to ignore their illogical accusation and just, move on."

"I- Thank you for saying that. I'm sorry for bothering you."

"You don't need to apologize, we can talk about quirks if you want," Aizawa said as he positioned himself to sit on the floor.

Those words made Izumi happy.

* * *

"How is this even possible?"

Nezu said to himself as he looked at the analysis of a quirk-strengthening drug called AMP.

The analysis came in quick thanks to very skilled people the chimera knows, even if the results were disturbing.

AMP is made with very simple materials,

However, it has a secret ingredient.

Human DNA.

Not just any DNA, it's Izumi's.

She is the ingredient somehow.

This disturbed Nezu because the notebooks didn't have anything that says that the young girl could amplify quirks.

Then again she didn't know much about her quirk other than stealing, merging, and smelling quirks. Clearly, someone is after her but who?

"All for one? No, it wouldn't make sense. He had so many opportunities to kidnap her, the criminals that attacked the facility that Midoriya was in didn't even know about her." He continued to think of anything that would make sense.

He also saw pictures of the villain called Combustion man, his entire body is warped by the drug he took. Even with the quirk gone the alterations are still there.

It's clear that AMP is unlike anything drug out there, even Trigger doesn't have the massive power-up it gives to a quirk.

"Maybe this could help Midoriya with her hunger problems, maybe it's possible to suppress her hunger if a device could do something to her body," Nezu said to himself an idea appeared in his head.

"David might be able to help, If I recall correctly he talked about building a device that would strengthen quirk immensely, if he makes some progress then young Midoriya will finally have some good news."

* * *

"Any progress?" The most powerful man asked the scientist.

"Yes, it seems that her DNA can cause mutations in quirks. The result varies but the most common is merging quirks, some just make a quirk stronger than normal, and then it just… dies and comes back…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Her DNA… It seems… sentient? It's unlike anything I've seen. It's unstable and unpredictable but it does things that shouldn't be possible and yet it just does."

"Are you implying that her quirk is sentient?" All For One asked, interested at the possibility.

"I don't think so? It is bizarre even for me, I need to study it more to determine its nature."

"I see… Applied this to the Nomu project. There is an idea I want to try."

* * *

**Author's Note: I am very sorry for short this chapter is but I have nothing to go after that, I have post this or else it would take a long while to get the other chapters done. I promise that I try to make the next chapters longer**


	7. Motherly Rage

All For One looks at the folder containing data that his scientist has around his offspring's quirk.

He has to admit, the name Izumi gave to her quirk is very appropriate and fitting.

**Archetype**

A quirk with the same capabilities as his quirk but more.

Izumi can steal quirks from range, an ability that he doesn't have.

Oh, and how could he forget about her ability to merge quirks together. He has to take extra steps on how to merge quirks with the help of science.

He quickly remembers a certain nomu with a warp quirk.

"Her DNA when turned into a suitable serum, could strengthen quirks into the extreme. A lot better than Trigger but worse if downsides are taken into consideration…"

As it turns out, the serum can warp someone into something almost unrecognizable.

Body altered, mind warped with pain, and quirk becoming unstable.

The first test is evidence of that, he gave a simple fire breathing quirk to a woman, and when the serum was injected she burst into flames as she screamed and beg for it to stop.

His scientist had to comply by killing her because the lab could have burned to the ground.

Clearly the serum is too dangerous and he could see why AMP isn't available in the black market, yet. The idiots who decided to undermine his rule in the underworld are still unknown but he will find them if he wants to set an example for those who try to usurp him.

* * *

"Hello..?"

Izumi doesn't know what is happening.

**Ẅ̵̪̗͈͈̗͕́̄̌̀́͒̈͆͠h̷̡̹̞̪̰̺̭̪̹͈̮̓̓́̓͗̚͠͝y̴̗̜͉̞̔̈́**

She screamed in pain at the question, the young girl didn't say what it said.

**W̶͎̖͚̩̞̹͔̭̉̃̏͆̽̈́̈͜͝ͅh̴͙͌̈́̆̐̀͐ẏ̸̨̡͔̭̺̩͙͎̼͎͙̹̖͐͒̈͛͊͊͊̐̓̓̚ ̶̡͖͑͝ļ̵̢̡̛̛̲̲̱̞̘͕͔͙̖̮̇͂̉̀̋̈́̔ô̶͙͎̠̺̱̻̞͆̽̽̊̾́̅̄̓͝w̷̩̑̆̎̆̾̉̄e̶̠̤̩̺͓̍̃̂̆̕r̸̨̖̯̺͔̹̺͖̮̩̦͕̬̼̉̉̅̽͐̈́̌͐͗͑͝͝͠ ̶̯͍̯͕̩͇̖͍̪̤̌̀̿̾̎̀̐̈̓̾̕ỵ̴̛̱͔͓̜̖̺͒̎̓̓͆̔̈́͂ǫ̶̦̪̩͖͙̜̟̫̗̙̖͕̯̈ŭ̶̹̗̎̆͐̇̋́͛̌́̇́̕̕ŗ̵̡̧̧̢̧͕͇͎̐͌̊͊͋͐̿͆̚͜͜s̶̝̋̎͗͆͛̾̌͌̀e̷͚͇̤͑͆͊̐͗̂̉̐̄̔ͅl̵̨̧̤̙̰̤̼͕̿̈̄̉́̚͜͝ͅͅf̸̡̪̤̤̱͇̝̞̆̈́̃̀̓̒?̴̧̹͕̪͖̞̰͉͙̻̮̃̑̾͗͋͆**

"I don't understand what you're saying!" Izumi screamed as she tries to ignore the voices that hurt her.

**Y̷̧̡̼͙͈̠̩͆̀͆̽́̇̔͘ō̵̧̟̹̠͔̤̣͖̋̃́̅̅̀͗ủ̸̧̺̫͈͈͕̼̼̳̼̹̙͓́̈́́̇́͛͠ ̸̨̹̖͚̥̉a̴̢͕͔̱̺̟̅̎͒͊͑͐̂͑̌̍͒̇̕͝r̶̝͈͙̱̰̔̀̽̋̾́ͅĕ̷̛̟̭̯̘͔͈̜͍̈́͛̈́̀̐̿͠ ̶̨̫͇̪̰͐͆͂̉̎̉s̶̖͇͙̭͎̻̠̹͇͇͉̎̊̀͒̀͊̚ͅọ̸̢̭̣̫̩͍̝̓̊͊̽̑͘ ̸͖͙̖̱̭̪̩̭͇̱̗̆̂̾͊͑m̶̭̲̘͙̪̱̙̹̻̳̺̞͎̂̀̑̌̌̏͒͌̚͠͠ͅų̶̢̻̗̬̰̩̝̝̣̪͈̰̃͛̋͠͝͝ͅc̶̡̜̗̠͕̥̠̈́̑͌̊̌̃͘h̵̡̘̹̞̤̼̘̖͔͔̗̾̈́̌͊͗͒ ̵̡̨̱͓͚̱̙͍̲̙̟̑̓̇̽̾̊̂͊m̵̱͎̪̬̦̹̯͉͙̍̄̉̏̈͒͛̽͝ȏ̸̧͕̜̲̣̬̫̮̗̝̠͒͒͌͐͑͗̈́͂͐̈́̚̚r̶̺͔͆̇̃́̏͋͆͒̽̓͘ẽ̸̼̩̤̤͖̙̻͛͊̅̌̕͘͜.̴̛̻͚̙̊̀̊̀̈̅̑̽̒̕͝**

"Please stop!" The young girl grabs her head in a desperate attempt to drown out the noises and the voices.

**Ẃ̵̡͙̫̣̞̘̠͈̜̯͉̥̭͍̓́̑̎́͌͛̋̽͘̚̚͠Ḫ̸̞̠̪̫̪͎̙̪̖͖̣̝̊̈́̐Y̷͖̼̻͈̜̜͔̻͂̀͋͆̇͘͠!̶̢͙͓̗͕͈̬͓̞̎̇̉̍̈́̀͛͂̚͜W̷̨͇̱̻͕̺̯̘̣͙͉̠̣̽́̔̓̌͆͌̎H̵͔̤̘̪͙̭̩̜̒Y̸͇͕͎̏̂̉͊̈͝!̶͈̫̝̮͖̪̭͖͍̫͕̞̯̋̿͌̑̆͋́̈́̎̚̚͝Ẅ̴̱͉́̾̈́Ḧ̶̗̻̣̣̥̣́̑̑̉̈́̍̀Ỷ̴̧̜̠̺̟͚̫̗̗̓͗̚!̵̹͚́Ẁ̸̡̛̞̗̥̇̈́͊́́H̸̺̝̹̪̟̱͂͗͐̀̂́̆̄̅͜͝͠Ỹ̵̧̟̼̼̤̟̪̺̹̄̏̉̊͂͊̓̇́̕!̸̩̼͚̩̿̾̄̿͝W̶̨̜͚̻̼͇̬̫͎̬̹̘̥̑̒͑͂̉͒̃̃̚H̸̢̛͖̘̩̝̏Y̴̛̩͉͔͓̘̓́̅̇͋̒!̶͈̬̠̑̊́̈́͑̋̒̏̊̐̌͊W̸͉̹͙̦̺̩̭͙̹̺̃̔͘H̸̛̫͈̲̦͖̭̲͚̲̃̓̈́̊̆̅̓͝͝Y̸̡͖͙̩̳̳̱̞͆͑!̸̡͔͍̪̙̦̋͐̔͊͐̂͝W̸͕̥̰͆̓̒̐̿͐̾̕ͅH̴̛͓̹̙̟̗̪̮͔̹̗͒̃͛̒̂̇̄̇̎̚͘͝Y̷̧̠̣̣̺̜̥̝̍̔͑̔͑̄͛̐ͅ!̷̙̞̜̞̣̣̪̰̦͉̮̮̟̉͑̓̏̈̔̒̏͌̓̇̀͝͠Ẇ̶̤͙̖̙͙͓͈̼͗͊̈́̇̀͂̾̋͋̚͜͠H̷̛͓̗̜͚̥̆̍̎̓̐̾̈̊ͅỸ̸̺̣̮̿̆͛̍̓͝͝͠͠!̵͖̫̘̯̖̻͖͇̑̾̓̕Ẇ̶̫̫̱͖̦͓̥̠̗̗͖̿́̇̆͊͂͌̾͘͝H̴̳̭̰̩̭͙͓̖̬̹̼̹̟̆̇͘͝ͅY̶̡͔̽͛̈̿͋̃̕͝!̴͚̳̦̦͍̏W̵̢̱͈͓̺̋̀̋̀̈́͂̽̕̕͝Ḧ̴̲͓́̏́͋̑̀̽̕Y̶̫̝̥͋̉͆̽̊͘͝!̶͖̫̣̰͙͕͔̒̑͋W̵̡̡͙̞̻̫̮̠̗͚̱̏̉͑̊͛̈́̊̈́͜͝͠͠͠H̴̫͈̦̻̥̭͌̒̅̅͘ͅY̶̹̹͚̝͓͋̑̐͛̌͒̿̉̽̀̍͂͘̚!̸͓̯͎͗̎̊̈̑̌͊̓͘W̷͉͌̍̊͆̓̏̊̍͋̈̚͘͝H̴͚̬̪͔̻͊͂Y̴̨̠̳̺̭̞̖̪̪̏͑̾̔̈́̌́̿̑̂̆̊!̶̡̳͍͎͖̙͎̥͓̫̼̻̭̠̑̋̏͊̽͑͌̅͋̔͠͝W̴̨̧̰̭͌̍H̴̡̛̘̘̳͈̙̦̱̗͙̿̔̓̎̇̀̃̒̾͌̾͘Y̵̧̺̺̥̺̘͌́̄̽̇̈́͑̄̊͆͊̀̚͘!̶̧͎̟̬̘̲̗̩̲̙͕̩͕͐Ẅ̸̞͔̦̩͙́̃̀̆̂͐̄̅̈́̕͠͠H̸͕͖̟͔͒̃͛̏̄̆͘̚͠Y̸̥͎̘͎̬̺̪̯̟̹͔̤̪̾͂͝!̵̧̛̗͎̹̭̘̤̱̓͊͛͂͋̏͂̔͘͠͝Ŵ̶͕̺̺̈́͊̀͒̊̆͝Ḩ̸̢͔̠̯̥̝͈̮̥̞͇͇͉̊́̍̽͊͗͂͐Y̷̢̨̬̺̬̌͊̂̀͌͑͂̒͛͋̓̕̚!̸̨̭̝̺͎̺̳̰̏̈́̊̐͒̅͛͜͠͠Ẅ̵̤̤̲́̽̒̽̋̃͂Ḩ̷̠̮̤͙̻̙̖͉̺̝̿ͅY̵̢̛̭̹͓̹̖͉͖̹͚͎̩̞̌̍̿̌̆̈́͌͋̄̅͝͝!̷̢̗͓̜̠͖̟̻̝̠̳̯͊̓̀͘̚͜W̶̧͎̦͈͕͈̪̒͛̊͒̄͐̾̏̓̓̕͝H̶̖̋̎͊͗̑̀Ÿ̷͉̻͚̰́̄͊̓̇!̵̤̹͇̣̬̘̠̎̓̃W̵̭͙̣͇͕̬͍̯̤̟̖̼̃̽̅̍͛̎͝ͅͅḦ̵̜̯̘̫̬̻͇̪̈̅̀̂͊͑̅͆̆͘͠Ÿ̵̲̯͙̞͉́͋́̿!̵͉͉͕̈͒͑̍̌ͅW̴̧̛̛̫̳̾̈̽̑̀̎̀̏͘H̵̛̝̽̒͒͋͛͗̀̕Ỵ̶̤̤̳̩̼̝̮͇͚̼̣̎̃̔̆̒͆̑͛̌̊̀͠͝!̷̥͓̲̠͙͎͓̐̈́͑W̶̧̡̢̨̪̖̹̥̱̤̤̪̓͋̄̑͊̍̿̉̅͘͠ͅH̴̡̢̛͔̞̝̼̗͓͚̋̀͂̔̏͒̈̓̆̐͘͝ͅY̶̧̨̤̖̬̟̮̞͎̖̎͐̏̓̅͆͐̎̇́͘̕͘͝!̷̢͓̹̖͔̲̀̂̌͊͐W̴͇̪̓͛Ĥ̸̨̩̮̭̗̝͖̖̩̯̄̏̔̈́̈́̌̄́͛̄̈͜ͅỶ̶̬̾͆!̸̛̮̬͈̰̃Ẁ̸̨̘̬̐̎̓Ḩ̷̩͈͍̘̞̺̽Y̶̨̟̥̜̫̫͖͇̜̼̱͍̘̾̋̓̀̃̍͋̈́̐̽̀̇͜!̵̨̤̩̜̮̮͋́͑̓͑̂͂̀͝ͅẂ̶͈̿̆̽̋H̴̤̖͖̼͍͍̣̩̅̔̿́̋̓͛͜ͅY̷̡̧̛̱̪̥̞̠̥̖͇̻̹̜̭̽̒̉̋̂̀̾̒̈̕͝͠!̷̧͖̺̼̻͍̱̣̝͇̗̳̓̈́̏͊̉̋̓̀͗͒̕͠ͅW̸̩̭͕̖̰̫̩͕͖̪̞͒̐̿̃̐̀̂̅̕W̵̡̨̛̜̭̙̯̪͍̪͚͕̗̐͂̓̀̀̅̓̿͜͜͝H̶͈̳̳̰̟͈͓̱̟͎̠̗͈͌̔̓̕ͅY̷͖̥͈̖̻̔͆̌̉̏̆͠!̸̼͎͕̒̊̌́W̶̡̫̲͖̫͖̦̜̙̔̓H̸̪̜̘̫̤̞̓͂̉͒̏̐̂̔Ÿ̵̡̛͚̯͎́͒͆́̆͑̋̌̆̓̑̄!̶̢̩̗̟̦͖̹͈͇̏͊̆̓̏͌̎̈͑̑̕̕͝W̷̙̒͗̉̓̅̑͠͝H̵̫̰̙̘͍͛̒̾̕͜Y̷̡̲̰̻̩̼̯̠̽̂͌̉̓̚͝!̷̦̬̀̓̚̕͝͝͝Ẁ̶̻͈̲̭̋̆́̊̓̐̐̅͛͗͋ͅH̴̛͉̲̣̬͚͎̃͒̇͆̈̆̈͋̈̚͜Y̵̨̢̬̼͕̖͕͖͎̼̰̎͊́́͆̾͛̅̀͛͜͜͝͝!̷̪̄̉͘̕͝W̴͙̄́̿͐̈́͒H̴̢̡̺͚̜͕͓̘͉̫͓̩̃̊͒̿͗̌͑͊̽̍Y̸̻̜̊̀̑̀̐̒̽̕!̴̜̪͈̹̼͇͚̘̫͑̒̇͛̾͒̐̃̋͜ͅẂ̵̡͙̫̣̞̘̠͈̜̯͉̥̭͍̓́̑̎́͌͛̋̽͘̚̚͠Ḫ̸̞̠̪̫̪͎̙̪̖͖̣̝̊̈́̐Y̷͖̼̻͈̜̜͔̻͂̀͋͆̇͘͠!̶̢͙͓̗͕͈̬͓̞̎̇̉̍̈́̀͛͂̚͜W̷̨͇̱̻͕̺̯̘̣͙͉̠̣̽́̔̓̌͆͌̎H̵͔̤̘̪͙̭̩̜̒Y̸͇͕͎̏̂̉͊̈͝!̶͈̫̝̮͖̪̭͖͍̫͕̞̯̋̿͌̑̆͋́̈́̎̚̚͝Ẅ̴̱͉́̾̈́Ḧ̶̗̻̣̣̥̣́̑̑̉̈́̍̀Ỷ̴̧̜̠̺̟͚̫̗̗̓͗̚!̵̹͚́Ẁ̸̡̛̞̗̥̇̈́͊́́H̸̺̝̹̪̟̱͂͗͐̀̂́̆̄̅͜͝͠Ỹ̵̧̟̼̼̤̟̪̺̹̄̏̉̊͂͊̓̇́̕!̸̩̼͚̩̿̾̄̿͝W̶̨̜͚̻̼͇̬̫͎̬̹̘̥̑̒͑͂̉͒̃̃̚H̸̢̛͖̘̩̝̏Y̴̛̩͉͔͓̘̓́̅̇͋̒!̶͈̬̠̑̊́̈́͑̋̒̏̊̐̌͊W̸͉̹͙̦̺̩̭͙̹̺̃̔͘H̸̛̫͈̲̦͖̭̲͚̲̃̓̈́̊̆̅̓͝͝Y̸̡͖͙̩̳̳̱̞͆͑!̸̡͔͍̪̙̦̋͐̔͊͐̂͝W̸͕̥̰͆̓̒̐̿͐̾̕ͅH̴̛͓̹̙̟̗̪̮͔̹̗͒̃͛̒̂̇̄̇̎̚͘͝Y̷̧̠̣̣̺̜̥̝̍̔͑̔͑̄͛̐ͅ!̷̙̞̜̞̣̣̪̰̦͉̮̮̟̉͑̓̏̈̔̒̏͌̓̇̀͝͠Ẇ̶̤͙̖̙͙͓͈̼͗͊̈́̇̀͂̾̋͋̚͜͠H̷̛͓̗̜͚̥̆̍̎̓̐̾̈̊ͅỸ̸̺̣̮̿̆͛̍̓͝͝͠͠!̵͖̫̘̯̖̻͖͇̑̾̓̕Ẇ̶̫̫̱͖̦͓̥̠̗̗͖̿́̇̆͊͂͌̾͘͝H̴̳̭̰̩̭͙͓̖̬̹̼̹̟̆̇͘͝ͅY̶̡͔̽͛̈̿͋̃̕͝!̴͚̳̦̦͍̏W̵̢̱͈͓̺̋̀̋̀̈́͂̽̕̕͝Ḧ̴̲͓́̏́͋̑̀̽̕Y̶̫̝̥͋̉͆̽̊͘͝!̶͖̫̣̰͙͕͔̒̑͋W̵̡̡͙̞̻̫̮̠̗͚̱̏̉͑̊͛̈́̊̈́͜͝͠͠͠H̴̫͈̦̻̥̭͌̒̅̅͘ͅY̶̹̹͚̝͓͋̑̐͛̌͒̿̉̽̀̍͂͘̚!̸͓̯͎͗̎̊̈̑̌͊̓͘W̷͉͌̍̊͆̓̏̊̍͋̈̚͘͝H̴͚̬̪͔̻͊͂Y̴̨̠̳̺̭̞̖̪̪̏͑̾̔̈́̌́̿̑̂̆̊!̶̡̳͍͎͖̙͎̥͓̫̼̻̭̠̑̋̏͊̽͑͌̅͋̔͠͝W̴̨̧̰̭͌̍H̴̡̛̘̘̳͈̙̦̱̗͙̿̔̓̎̇̀̃̒̾͌̾͘Y̵̧̺̺̥̺̘͌́̄̽̇̈́͑̄̊͆͊̀̚͘!̶̧͎̟̬̘̲̗̩̲̙͕̩͕͐Ẅ̸̞͔̦̩͙́̃̀̆̂͐̄̅̈́̕͠͠H̸͕͖̟͔͒̃͛̏̄̆͘̚͠Y̸̥͎̘͎̬̺̪̯̟̹͔̤̪̾͂͝!̵̧̛̗͎̹̭̘̤̱̓͊͛͂͋̏͂̔͘͠͝Ŵ̶͕̺̺̈́͊̀͒̊̆͝Ḩ̸̢͔̠̯̥̝͈̮̥̞͇͇͉̊́̍̽͊͗͂͐Y̷̢̨̬̺̬̌͊̂̀͌͑͂̒͛͋̓̕̚!̸̨̭̝̺͎̺̳̰̏̈́̊̐͒̅͛͜͠͠Ẅ̵̤̤̲́̽̒̽̋̃͂Ḩ̷̠̮̤͙̻̙̖͉̺̝̿ͅY̵̢̛̭̹͓̹̖͉͖̹͚͎̩̞̌̍̿̌̆̈́͌͋̄̅͝͝!̷̢̗͓̜̠͖̟̻̝̠̳̯͊̓̀͘̚͜W̶̧͎̦͈͕͈̪̒͛̊͒̄͐̾̏̓̓̕͝H̶̖̋̎͊͗̑̀Ÿ̷͉̻͚̰́̄͊̓̇!̵̤̹͇̣̬̘̠̎̓̃W̵̭͙̣͇͕̬͍̯̤̟̖̼̃̽̅̍͛̎͝ͅͅḦ̵̜̯̘̫̬̻͇̪̈̅̀̂͊͑̅͆̆͘͠Ÿ̵̲̯͙̞͉́͋́̿!̵͉͉͕̈͒͑̍̌ͅW̴̧̛̛̫̳̾̈̽̑̀̎̀̏͘H̵̛̝̽̒͒͋͛͗̀̕Ỵ̶̤̤̳̩̼̝̮͇͚̼̣̎̃̔̆̒͆̑͛̌̊̀͠͝!̷̥͓̲̠͙͎͓̐̈́͑W̶̧̡̢̨̪̖̹̥̱̤̤̪̓͋̄̑͊̍̿̉̅͘͠ͅH̴̡̢̛͔̞̝̼̗͓͚̋̀͂̔̏͒̈̓̆̐͘͝ͅY̶̧̨̤̖̬̟̮̞͎̖̎͐̏̓̅͆͐̎̇́͘̕͘͝!̷̢͓̹̖͔̲̀̂̌͊͐W̴͇̪̓͛Ĥ̸̨̩̮̭̗̝͖̖̩̯̄̏̔̈́̈́̌̄́͛̄̈͜ͅỶ̶̬̾͆!̸̛̮̬͈̰̃Ẁ̸̨̘̬̐̎̓Ḩ̷̩͈͍̘̞̺̽Y̶̨̟̥̜̫̫͖͇̜̼̱͍̘̾̋̓̀̃̍͋̈́̐̽̀̇͜!̵̨̤̩̜̮̮͋́͑̓͑̂͂̀͝ͅẂ̶͈̿̆̽̋H̴̤̖͖̼͍͍̣̩̅̔̿́̋̓͛͜ͅY̷̡̧̛̱̪̥̞̠̥̖͇̻̹̜̭̽̒̉̋̂̀̾̒̈̕͝͠!̷̧͖̺̼̻͍̱̣̝͇̗̳̓̈́̏͊̉̋̓̀͗͒̕͠ͅW̸̩̭͕̖̰̫̩͕͖̪̞͒̐̿̃̐̀̂̅̕W̵̡̨̛̜̭̙̯̪͍̪͚͕̗̐͂̓̀̀̅̓̿͜͜͝H̶͈̳̳̰̟͈͓̱̟͎̠̗͈͌̔̓̕ͅY̷͖̥͈̖̻̔͆̌̉̏̆͠!̸̼͎͕̒̊̌́W̶̡̫̲͖̫͖̦̜̙̔̓H̸̪̜̘̫̤̞̓͂̉͒̏̐̂̔Ÿ̵̡̛͚̯͎́͒͆́̆͑̋̌̆̓̑̄!̶̢̩̗̟̦͖̹͈͇̏͊̆̓̏͌̎̈͑̑̕̕͝W̷̙̒͗̉̓̅̑͠͝H̵̫̰̙̘͍͛̒̾̕͜Y̷̡̲̰̻̩̼̯̠̽̂͌̉̓̚͝!̷̦̬̀̓̚̕͝͝͝Ẁ̶̻͈̲̭̋̆́̊̓̐̐̅͛͗͋ͅH̴̛͉̲̣̬͚͎̃͒̇͆̈̆̈͋̈̚͜Y̵̨̢̬̼͕̖͕͖͎̼̰̎͊́́͆̾͛̅̀͛͜͜͝͝!̷̪̄̉͘̕͝W̴͙̄́̿͐̈́͒H̴̢̡̺͚̜͕͓̘͉̫͓̩̃̊͒̿͗̌͑͊̽̍Y̸̻̜̊̀̑̀̐̒̽̕!̴̜̪͈̹̼͇͚̘̫͑̒̇͛̾͒̐̃̋͜ͅ**

"SHUT UP!" She screamed...

**D̸̡͔͕͕̤̻̣̠̝̫̙̃̆o̸̡̬̱̼̙̻̰̲̠̣̓͗͊̓͌̔̈́̔͗̃̂n̷̢͙̹̞̣͈̤̺͍͈̐͂͒̀̓̕͝'̷̥̠̩̮̣̠͍̖̒̈̉̉̓̏̍̓̍̽̽͒́͜ţ̶͚̖̓̿͋̀͊̋̈̿͠ͅͅ ̴̧̨̡̧̞̫̥̙̹̳͂͑͐̾͝y̷̡̧̨̻̫̘̫͙̻̻̩͚̌́͑̋̅́̏͛̌̐͛ǫ̵̨̛̪͙̭̩̟͕̰̯͒͛̏͑̈́̽̓̉̔̕ū̸̡͙̂͂͑̐̄̋̈́̓͌͑͗́́̚ ̴̛͇̼͈̗͓̲̝̪͓̥͔́̒̊̇̈́̕͜w̷̻͈͍̠̽̍̎̈́͐̈́͂̈͂̈́̋̽̚͝͝ͅą̴̣̪̤̠̻͖͖̘̲̣͎̒̉͂͊͆̈́͜n̷̨̗̜̝̼̟̦̟͚͍̤̤̟͈̐ẗ̶̡̘͇̼̹̭̠̻͎̟̹̻̫́̓̀͋̐̇͛͛͑̆̌̕͜͝͝ ̵̬̬̳̳̺͕͖̮̇t̵̨͉̰̭͓͇͛ǒ̷̺̘̘͚͎͚̠̪̻͈̬̀͂͑͑̀̔̃̔͜ͅ ̴̘̖͚̈́͆͐̐̍͊̈͊̕b̶̛̺̣͈͕̣̮͔͕̪͒͑̓́̉͌̈́̿͘͝e̴̤̠̥̭̯͖̦̓ ̸̗̬̲͇̎̔͗̓̄̓͗͐͛̐̍̑̚̚͝a̶̡̩̞̦̦̩̝̺͚̦̖͎̜̺̋̐̓̓̈̌ͅ ̶͕̩͉̦̣̪̖̮̜͌̈́ͅͅͅg̷̡̦̩̱̻̮̺̮̘̯̰̲̥͒͗͆͑̈́̀̊̽̿̍̄͘͘͠ő̵͚͎͖̺d̶̡̡͇͈̺̞̫̜̣̱̃?̵̨̨̜̖̬͓͗!̷̦͙̝͊̈́̋͝**

"Shut up! Leave me alone! What do you want from me!?" She whimpered at the noises...

**Ŵ̷̞̰̠͆̈́͒͒h̴͕͇̞̳̐̋̍͒͛̇͂̽͊͘͝ÿ̸̝̰̗͎͕̼̹͙̾̎̉ ̶͉͈̩̒̓͋̊̀̆̾̃̎̐͋ą̶̧̻̫̝̯̺̓r̷̺͙̭͎͙̤͍̒̂e̴̬̙̻͇̜͉̰͕͉̔̄̀̓̑̀̕ ̷̧̛̫̖̦͇̝̬͖̀̏̀͐͝͠ͅy̴̢̩̥̝̲̘̿͒̅̚ơ̴̡̡̘͕͍͙̝͓͎̆̏̐̐̈́͆ͅu̴̝̗͕͈̓̀͂ ̶̛͇͕̣̬͈͇̆̀͊̇̉̅̊̈͝͝s̴̪̯̪̹̯̱͎͑͒̂̄̒̄̓̑̚͠ò̵̘͈̖̥́̌̽̽͐̅̅̅̃̓ ̸̢͙̩̤̪̾͂͑͠ṗ̵̦̜̰̊̓͠á̶̡̹̀́̀͂̚̚t̴̬̤͉̙̰́̀̄́̓̆̏̔͑̉̈́h̸̗̟̦̝̜͍͌̿͛̈̾̃͆̇͐͝ȩ̶̻̦̱̬̗͇͙͆t̷̡̢̩̮̬̣͖͎͒̈́͗̊̋͌̈̈́̿͝͝i̸̪͇̦̻̇̏̂ċ̵̛̟͚̘͍̼̲̦͙̌̎̓̄͠?̶̡̠̤͉͕̠͉͗̈̆̂͋͝!̴̢͉͈͉̇͋̍̐͗̕**

"Shutupshutupshutups̶h̷u̶t̷u̵p̶s̶̛͙͎̘͚̳̒͊̿̐̔h̵͕͈̟͌̀̊̾ͅṳ̶̒̒͝t̴͕̎͋̓u̶̠̟̺͆͐͋͘ͅp̷̰͂́̈́!"

"S̴̟͖̏̈̈́́Ḩ̶̦͙̮̹̓͜U̸͎̱̞͚̎̐͑͒̀T̸̩̣̪͕́̀̕ ̵͙̬̪̻͂̆̈́͐̕U̶͈͋̀̿͒͛̓P̶̝̉!̵̩̜̟͆̎͊̃"

Izumi woke while screaming, her body shaking from the nightmare.

"It's just a dream… It's just a dream…" She mutters in slight fear.

She has no idea what's going with her, it felt very real to her. Especially the voices, whatever those are. They asked her questions that she had no idea what it was about.

_**It scares her that these voices sounded like her.**_

She still hasn't figured out the last weird dream other than there was someone that has the same quirk as her and that there is a quirk that can be transferred and get stronger over time.

_It can't be a dream… It felt too real and… I know that it's real somehow, I don't understand. _Izumi mused to herself despite the fear she felt when being questioned by the voices.

The young girl decided to ignore those thoughts in favor of thinking of how to use quirks she currently has.

_I have 237 quirks, 37 strength enhancers quirks, 31 speed enhancer quirks, 29 durability enhancers quirks, 16 regenerate quirks, 24 mutations quirks, 23 transformation quirks, 42 merged quirks, 25 elemental quirks and the rest are unique… _

"17 of those quirks can't be used by me. Is it because I lack the necessary body to use them? I remember Nezu-san saying that certain quirks can't be used because they have a specific condition…" She pondered at the possible usage of her stockpile.

"I might be able to use them if I use other quirks but still... "

Her thoughts continued until she realized something.

"I gave mom two quirks! **Pain Relief** and a regenerator quirk! I forgot to take those back!" The young girl panicked at the fact that she gave quirks to her own mom without knowing.

"And I never told anyone that I gave my mom two quirks! Maybe I can ask Mom to come over here? No, I don't want to give her any problem right now. I should wait, yeah it's for the best." Izumi said while reassuring herself that everything is fine.

Right?

* * *

Inko Midoriya is not having a good time right now.

It's not because she is worried about her daughter although that is mostly the case.

Not this time,

It's because someone pointed a gun, a revolver to be exact at the back of her head, currently telling her to do as they say.

"Turn to your right." The male voice ordered her.

The Midoriya matriarch cursed at the fact that she got a little rusty in her skills.

She turns to her right seeing that there is a warehouse nearby.

"Go to that warehouse."

Without warning the gun suddenly flew off his hands as Inko elbowed him in the stomach, stunning him for a moment before the same gun seemingly appeared into his hands.

_Ah, so that's why he uses a gun. _

The unknown man quickly fired, a bullet flew towards Inko's right leg only to slow down until it stopped completely.

It pleases Inko that her quirk can do much, many people thought that her quirk is very weak for a pro hero to have. On the contrary, her quirk is very versatile. She can use her quirk to slow down incoming attacks, redirected if necessary, and even stopping attacks completely.

Granted it depends on the size and it took a while for her to even realize the potential her quirk can bring but Inko is 100% sure that she mastered her quirk completely.

"You are not an ordinary civilian," The mysterious villain commented on the mother's ability to stop bullets.

"What gives it away?" Inko smirks at the clear statement.

"No matter, I just need you alive." Suddenly a massive shine appeared behind him.

It was almost too fast for Inko to grab with her quirk but experience and extreme reflex allowed her to catch some kind of heavy wire.

_A wire?_

"Dammit." The villain cursed before unleashing two throwing knives towards her arms, intending to cripple her for easy capture.

And then he rushed towards the mother with another knife in his hands.

Caught off guard by his new approach Inko used her quirk to propel herself into the air up onto the roof.

"He's skilled and good with his quirk, the worst possible villain any pro hero could encounter…" She cursed at how rotten her luck is.

It doesn't help that most pro heroes are mostly used to the thug types of villain due to how easy they are.

"I honestly didn't take you for a vigilante, you look too soft to do any fighting."

Inko quickly sees that the same villain is on the same roof as her somehow.

_Teleportation? That is going to be annoying…_

The villain before her is wearing a hooded trench coat with dark colors, with combat boots and gloves to compliment the outfit, and he also wears a mask that only covers his eyes and nose exposing his paled mouth.

"I didn't think anyone would try going vigilante in these past few months. Although I never heard of any vigilante that could stop bullets and my secret weapon. Are you a pro hero? I don't recall any pro hero with a quirk like yours. Underground? I truly hate those types of heroes. Never reveal their identities and their quirks, unless they have a reputation like Eraserhead but I know nothing about you." His words made Inko scowl at how accurate he is.

_And it's a smart villain, shit. _

"Before we fight. Call me Gorotsuki, I'm a bounty hunter. It's a pleasure to meet you Midoriya Inko." Gorotsuki bowed before aiming his gun.

"What do you want from me..?" Inko questioned the villain, silently hoping it was not about Izumi.

"Your daughter got a hefty price on her, probably the highest any child could get. Apparently her blood and hair can be used to make quirk empowering drugs." He looked at the mother with a cocky smile on his face at the horrified look on Inko's face.

"_Stay the fuck away from her..!_" She nearly screamed as Gorotsuki was suddenly flying towards her against his will.

Inko delivered a punch to his face before kicking him off her comfort zone.

"Bitch..!" The villain said in anger but once again, his body flies towards Inko against his will.

He throws the same two knives at Inko causing her to re-focus on the incoming threat allowing the villain to get some ground. Knowing full that fighting her long-range won't work on Inko he decided to change his strategy by rushing her with the same flash from earlier coming from behind.

Seeing this change, Inko quickly uses her quirk to move the knife into her hands and prepare herself for a fight against a villain.

As the villain gets close, two wires go forward forcing Inko to dodge barely from the attack. She then used her quirk to propel herself and slashed Gorotsuki in the chest. The villain grunted in pain before stepping back while a double-barrel shotgun appeared in his left hand.

Inko's eyes widened before using her quirk to catch all the pellets the shotgun had fired. However, she noticed that the knives disappear off her hands. A rip can be heard behind her and she propels away seeing that Gorotsuki is now holding the knives in his hands with a puzzled look on his face.

"Surely you felt that right..?" That confused Inko as she touched her back and felt something wet on her back. She quickly looks at her hands and sees blood.

_Blood? But that means he hit me, and yet I didn't feel any pain…_ Inko thought to herself before dodging a wired strike from the villain.

Gorotsuki then pulled two handguns and began shooting at Inko, testing her defenses to see if there are any flaws. However, Midoriya had other plans before suddenly propelling herself into the air and then used her quirk to quickly dash at the attacker.

The villain quickly realized her tactics so he tried to run before feeling a force that pushed him towards Inko. Gorotsuki ducks down, dodging an incoming punch until he feels a kick into his abdomen.

"Clever hit!" He yelled out before grabbing unto Inko's legs and slammed her to the floor. Despite the brutal slam, she felt no pain but she discarded those thoughts in favor of taking down a threat to her daughter by kicking his knees. The kick made Gorotsuki screamed in pain before Inko quickly stood up and quickly grabbed him with her quirk albeit with some difficulties and slammed him to the floor twice.

Despite his pain, Gorotsuki throws one knife at Inko who couldn't catch it with her quick forcing her to dodge however another knife appears and stabs her in the right shoulder.

"Shit!" She yelled before pulling the knife out of her shoulder but once again she felt no pain. Which made Gorotsuki suspicious at the lack of it.

They both watched in surprise as the wound slowly sealed itself much to the shock of Inko but the villain scowled at the sight.

"Of course your brat gives you quirks to protect yourself! Why did I even expect an easy fight?! I should have taken their offer with that new drug!" The villain berated himself for his lack of foresight before being knocked down to the floor again while Inko pinned him down.

"**Who do you work for?**" She said darkly, filled with motherly rage.

"I don't snitch on my customer, beside they are not the only ones that want a piece of your daughter," Gorotsuki smirked at the rage.

"Named them. Now!" Inko practically screamed at the villain who only chuckled at the demand.

"Even if I want to, there are a lot of people that want your child for her quirk. A quirk that can steal other quirks is crazy. Can't blame them, that quirk can turn even the lowest of any organization into a powerhouse. The list is so long I can't name them all." The mercenary said before suddenly disappearing from her.

Inko quickly looks around and sees him standing at the edge on top of the building.

"Just to let you know, I'm not the only one that is after her," Gorotsuki said before falling, causing Inko to try to grab him only for him to disappear again.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" She repeatedly said in frustration.

"Hold it right there!" A voice can be heard behind her.

The mother turns around and sees a woman with a simple jumpsuit with the notable features being her white feathery wings.

She groaned before showing her pro-hero license to the woman. It's good to have it around when dealing with these types of situations.

* * *

"That's going to be a problem…" Nezu exasperated at Inko accounts of her fight.

She arrived at his office after her run-in with the mercenary, it took a bit longer though due to a mandatory check with her pro hero license to see if it was fake or not but she arrived at her old friend's office.

"No shit! Not only does everyone want to use Izumi for her quirk, but they also want to use her body to make drugs that can make quirks stronger than before! Drugs that outclass Trigger!" She slammed hands to the desk.

"Please calm down Inko, if it makes you feel better I talked to David and he could make a device for your daughter to control her quirk's drawback.' That made Inko pause in shock at the news.

"R-really..?" Her voice is now devoid of all frustration.

"Yes, David said that it would be finished in a week. While he builds the device, we should make sure that Midoriya would receive quirks from donors to alleviate her hunger." Nezu explained before being hugged tightly by Inko. They both have a moment of silence before Inko lets go.

"Thank you for helping Izumi…"

"No need to thank me, we're both friends after all. Although I would much prefer if you stop hugging me so tightly, just because you're the only person that could hug me doesn't mean you get to do it so strongly."

"Sorry but your fur is very soft, It's pretty tempting to hug you again." Nezu shuddered at Inko's comment. He secretly does appreciate the hug but he has his own pride to maintain.

"While I appreciate the compliment, but we still need to deal with the fact that the device will arrive next week. Midoriya has about a day or two if my predictions are correct, I already found people that can donate their quirks too!"

"Already?! But how!?" The motherly pro hero exclaimed at how her friend was able to get things so quickly.

"There are a lot of retired pro heroes who don't like the idea of their quirk no longer being in use, they would prefer if they donate their quirks to a young girl who wants to be a hero." The smart mammal chimed with a smile.

"That reminds me, I should visit Izumi. She may have given me a quirk or two without me knowing…" Inko sheepishly said much to the shock of her old friend.

"...And you didn't know. Did you ever feel off? Normally humans or animals could handle one quirk in theory." He questioned Inko with curiosity.

"No. At least I think so." She thinks through everything she's done to see if there was something abnormal with her.

"You know that your daughter will have to go to another test right? Once again her quirk has revealed another ability." Nezu sighs at the new information. He is not exactly pleased that **Archetype **constantly surprises him no matter what.

"Do you think **_He _**could be able to do that..?"

"I honestly don't know now, but we need to be careful. All- He isn't doing anything drastic but that just makes me paranoid." The mammal avoids the difficult name for Inko.

"I won't mind if you say it, I won't be offended."

"That may be true, but I won't ever forgive him for all the crimes he did. Especially after what he did with you."

Inko quickly tries to crush all the terrible memories that she has experienced with All For One. Despite this, she could still remember the most unforgivable act.

"-nko! Inko! Remember your breathing!" Nezu's voice snaps her out of her memories.

"I'm okay! I'm okay..." She breathed deeply, calming herself down.

"I'm sorry, I took your words for granted." The chimera lamented at his disregard for Inko's mind.

"You don't have to say that… I… move on but I still have nightmares about that_ night_… I can't help that Izumi almost reminded me of him-" Inko cut herself off that sentence.

"But she is nothing like that monster. She is an angel, even if her quirk is similar. She is going to use it to do good." The green-haired mother reaffirmed her love for her daughter.

"Good to see that you still love her despite her true father, but Inko. We have to tell her the truth one day, not now of course but still." Nezu reminded his friend about it.

"I know, I… I don't know what will happen when she learns the truth but I will always support her no matter what." She said with conviction.

"I see then, I am sure that you will be better than your mother."

"...I will be better than her… I will not do what that pathetic excuse of a mother did with me and my older brother." The hateful note is easy to identify for Nezu.

"What will you do when Midoriya is cleared to leave with the device in hand? She knows that you're a pro hero."

"I still need to protect her from everyone who wants to use her, but I have to do something against them. I got attacked and I'm afraid that Izumi will be next, I'm not sure if saying home while protecting her would do any good." Inko is conflicted about what to do.

"Understandable, I agree that waiting for the next attack wouldn't do any good. You can protect your daughter, but their attempts to take her will last forever if no one stops them."

"Can I make a suggestion?" Nezu has an idea that can help out his old friend.

Izumi pondered on how to deal with the fact that she gave her mom two quirks, she hoped that it didn't cause any problem for her mother.

"Mom is the second person that I give quirks to, I should practice my ability to give quirks…" She muttered at the idea. The girl only practices the usage of the quirks she has, Izumi felt ashamed for not giving her quirk a lot of focus.

"Midoriya Izumi, you have a visitor." A nurse's voice can be heard in her room.

The young girl is admittedly excited to have someone to talk to, she liked her conversation with Aizawa but he sounds monotone and she's pretty sure he slept half-way in their talk.

"You're muttering again." Izumi squeaked at the sight of her mother while also embarrassed by her habit again.

"Are you doing okay here?" Inko asked about her daughter's wellbeing.

"Y-yes… I wasn't treated badly. But I still want to go back home…" She whispered the last part which was noticed by her mother.

"Oh Izumi, don't worry we finally got a way to help you! Someone is working on a device that can help you with your hunger."

"R-really?!" The green-haired girl stammered at the news before hugging her mother in tears.

It took almost an hour before Inko decided to break the silence to tell her daughter about the quirks.

"Izumi, I know that you gave me quirks. Why did you do it?" That made the child pause for a minute before finally saying something however her voice is quiet.

"...I hurt you…" It was a good answer for Inko, even if the voice almost broke her inside.

"Don't worry, I took far worse punishments than that." The mother mentally slaps herself for those words.

"Oh yeah… You're a pro hero… Why didn't you tell me..?" Izumi questioned her mother. She truly wants to know why.

"I just want you to pick your future, I don't want you to become a pro hero just because of me."

"But mom I already want to be a pro hero!" The young girl whined at the reason for the secret.

"Well… At Least it was by your free will…" Inko couldn't help but feel embarrassed. She didn't want to influence her daughter's decision to decide her future but it was pointless considering that Izumi already wanted to be a pro hero.

"Just take the quirks you give me, I only need mine anyway."

"Ok, mom."

"You are going to be a great hero Izumi, don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Izumi teared up and held her mother's hand and took the quirks back.

"I need to tell you something, your quirk will make you hungry again. I know that you don't like taking people's quirk but the support item will only arrive next week, we found people that would give their quirks to you." This shocked the quirk stealer within her core.

"N-no! I don't want to take anyone quirk!" She nearly screamed.

"Izumi, you have to control your hunger. You weren't afraid to take quirks when villains attack the quirk facility you were in last week."

"Yes but… I shouldn't take quirks from people who didn't deserve it…" She tried to explain herself.

"Oh Izumi, sometimes people have no need to use their quirks. It's better for them to give their quirks to someone who would actually use them." Inko said as she held her daughter's face.

"Don't worry, I'll be with you together." The motherly pro hero comforts her daughter.

"O-ok mom…" She sniffed for a bit.

"Do you want me to tell you about how I became a pro hero?" That question made Izumi very excited.

"Yes! I want to know!" She almost demanded, her obsession for heroes starting to rise.

"Should I tell you about how I trained my quirk or how I barely got in the hero course..?" Inko decided to play with her daughter for a bit.

"Can you just tell me both?!" Izumi complained at how unfair her mother was.

"Nope! Just one!" Inko giggled at her daughter's groan.

**Author's Note: I hope you guys like the fight, things may get darker in the next chapters. I try to update the story quickly while also making sure that each chapter is good, any criticism is welcome...**


	8. Prayers Answered

It's been a week since people started to donate their quirks to Izumi, she was hesitant but eventually, the young girl caved in as she didn't want to hurt anyone while she was hungry.

Twenty people have donated their quirks to her, each one had their reasons to give up the very thing that made them unique.

It was nerve-wracking for her as she was afraid that they might fear her due to her quirk, that they might view her as a villain.

Thankfully that wasn't the case but she's still afraid of that possibility.

Most of them are retired pro heroes that don't want their quirks to die with them, a reasonable excuse for their willingness to give their quirks to her.

Naturally, those quirks are very useful especially when used in a quirk combination, it really helps to know that she finally got a fire breathing quirk.

And then there are people who are not pro heroes but decided to give up their quirks, much to the shock of Izumi.

Their reason varies but one of them leaves a lasting impression on the young girl.

The quirk thief can still remember the words of her first donor who was willing to give his own quirk to her.

_**(Flashback)**_

The quirk thief looks at a middle-aged man with apprehension. She has nothing to fear from him at all, but the reason why she's hesitant is that this middle-age person wants to donate his quirk to her.

"You know why I'm here right?" He shot an amused look at the young girl.

"Yes… But why? Why do you want to lose your quirk?" Izumi asked the man. Wanting to know why someone would want to give their quirk away.

"I have no use for it,"

That startled Izumi at the response.

"No use..? What is your quirk exactly?" She asks again. Wanting to know what caused this man to give away the quirk that defines him.

"**Muscles String**. It allowed me to use muscle fibers in my body to use them almost like strings or wires. It's not very powerful because I need to work out for it to be effective."

"You don't train your quirk?" Izumi asked, wondering why he is willing to give his powerful quirk to her.

It sounds like a very powerful quirk to her. If what he said is true then she could easily do so many quirk combinations with hardening quirks. Plus it could be used to entangle villains, effectively capturing them.

"I had no reason, sure it can be very powerful but I had no desire to do anything with it." His answer caused Izumi to look at the donor with shock.

"You could be a pro hero…"

_That quirk is very useful for hero work! Why couldn't he just try to be a pro hero?_

"True, but I don't want to be a pro hero. It would be nice to help others but it's not for me, I want to be a gardener. Despite what many people believed, just because you have a strong quirk doesn't make you a hero. I had a choice and I chose to be a gardener. And now I finally have a use for my quirk, I'm giving it to you." He explained.

"But then you'll be quirkless…" The young girl mutters.

"Pft, I never even use it. It is more useful to you anyway." He snorts at her weak attempts to dissuade him

"...I understand... Just let me get close." The green-haired said before holding the hands of the donor and took the quirk.

Izumi contemplated if she could give him a quirk that is more useful for him but she discarded that idea quickly in favor of not suffering from her hunger.

"There…"

The man tried to feel his quirk in case she's lying but nothing happens.

"Yep, very op…" Izumi doesn't know what he means by op but she'll search that out later.

"I hope you use that quirk for good, I won't even mind if you give that quirk to someone who might need it more."

_**(Flashback Ends)**_

Izumi thought about her best friend and how he wants to be a hero. She is sure that Katsuki would try to be a hero despite the risks even with a weak quirk.

The young girl stops at the idea of a weak quirk.

"What defines a strong quirk..?" She mused at the idea, it should be obvious right? A quirk like **Explosion **should be a fine example of what a strong quirk should be. Very powerful and versatile. And with a mind like Katsuki? Definitely the strongest out there.

And then there's her quirk. **Archetype**, it's clear that it is without a doubt the strongest quirk, Although she's not sure if there is some quirk out there that is even more powerful than hers.

Regardless, she starts to think about the weaker quirks. Her mom is a good example, **Attraction** can only be used to move small objects.

Or that's what her mom used to say until she told her daughter the deceptive power behind it.

Her mother told her everything about **Attraction**, how she trained her quirk to move bigger objects, how she could pull someone towards her and pushed them back before pulling them again, how she could propel herself to the air without difficulty and how she can lift an entire person and slam them to the ground by pulling them to the ground somehow.

Clearly, quirks that appear to be weak can be turned into a very strong quirk when trained correctly.

That made Izumi think how powerful her quirk can be when it reached its full potential, how she can be powerful enough to surpass All Might.

_**And how much damage she can do-**_

"I want to be a hero..!" Izumi nearly yelled, dismissing the thought. Her greatest hero told her she can be a hero with her quirk. She will not use her quirk for evil.

She will _**not**_…

Her quirk will be used for good. It is easy to imagine the good it can do.

Taking quirks of villains away, rendering them incapable of committing more crimes.

Giving quirks to those that need it, effectively empowering heroes with ease.

Saving lives by giving quirks that can heal them.

The possibilities are endless.

All Izumi needs to do is to master her quirk completely.

And she'll be the hero that saves everyone with a smile on her face.

.

_**W̶̳͓̠̿̽͆͆̑̃̓̌̈́͝ḩ̵̙̰͎̮͖̽͠y̷͖̫̥̖͖̘̩̰͔̆̇̅̊̔̆͝ ̸͉̜͍̰̳̯̲̣̮̊͑̋̍͜d̸̜̘͚̽͒͑́̋̉̿̀̏̒̔̚ǫ̵̙̜̰̭͛͋͂͒̄̈́̌̊͛̚͜͝͠ ̵̧̡̹͖͓͔͇̲̐͜y̴̨̱̞̘̗̹͍̞͔̐ơ̷̛̛̼̺͇̹̤̲̥̈́͋̂͊̈͛͑̑͛͑͝ǘ̵͔͓͕̪͕̍̈̑̆̀̃͘ ̵͔̥̬̹̱͕̟̮͚̉̇͝ͅh̴͚̗͉͇̺̳̞͓̻̣̼̳̪́̏̾̃̏̿́̾̕͘͠ͅͅa̸̡̹̖̩̟̟͔̼̠͂̑ţ̴͕̰͎̋͘e̸͈͙͚͈̠͍̠̘͓͚̟̼̍͊̉̅̇̌̈́́̍̐̓̚ ̷̧͙̯̫͆̊̚m̷̛̟̞̘͉̝̰̠̤̺͚͓̘̺̻͎̆͂͒͌̈́̅̎̊̐̓́̉́ę̷̢͈͈͖̇͆̏́͗͆́̉̅̃̃̅̕̕͝?̵͕̙̥̾̉́̈́̉̍̇͗ ̶̧̢̢̲͔͍̭̫̺̱̱̣̙̰̺́Á̸̧̡͈̩̠̙͙̣̖̌̋̈̅͘͜͝ͅl̵̙̮͖̟̻̺̪͈̬̳͌͛̿̐͛͑̌̈̓̄͝ͅl̴̡̦̮̬̭̞̬͈̳͚͕̽͌̑̂̏̃̅̓̊͂̾̚͘͜ ̴̲̮̮̳̱̬͚̭͑̊̉̄̂́̀̿̈́́̾̀̕ͅĮ̵̘̼̻̪͋̓̆̚͜ ̵̧̢̟̰͙̀͜w̶̢̡̛͖̻̜̝̯͕̳̲̯̮̦̟̘̽̇ä̷͕̯̟̱̥̪͖̘́̌͂̿͑͛̌̃̽̂̒̓̚͝͝ñ̶̛̼̥̱̏̍̄̾͒̽̍̽̕̚t̷̨̡̢̧̙̲̘̪͈̗̯̟̓́̄̌̄͝ ̸̢̘̠̮̰̫̩̘̰̭̰̞̀͆̀̈́̑͛̐̕͝͠i̴̡̱͙̟̹͍͚̟̇͊̽͜s̷̢͙̰͔̿̀̃ ̴͇̖͇̟̇̊̉̿̀̐̆̚͠t̷͇̍͗͛́̿͗͑͗͆̈̅̕͜o̵͙̬̙̘̿̌̂̔̄͆͝ ̵̛̟͖̦͈̽͜m̷̂̈́̈̊̊͊͛̌̀̚͠͝ͅa̵̫͕̮̱̟̠͖͕̳͙̒k̴̺͍͚͍̞͇͖̼̰̓̑̽͐̾̏̔̀̈́̈́̄̃̕̕͜͠e̴͉̦̥̺͊͌̓̀̑̎̈́̓̈́̈̆̂̕̚ ̷̛̙̜͎̈̂̅̃̀̓̇̂͒ų̶̨̰̱͓͖̫̬̇͋͋͗̏͊̉͂̓̉̕s̴̛̜̻̈́́̉͑̀́̍͗͊̀̈́̅̕̕ ̸̢̡̖͕͈͖͉̰̳̟͓̹̜̄̈́̃̒͐͊̐̄̔̍͜h̶̯̰̼͍̰̠̮̪̣͎̱̳͆͂̑͊̊́̀̉͠a̴̻͉̖̰͋̋ṗ̴̖͈̪p̷̼̯͍͓̱̫̺̯̽y̵̛̛̙̼͓̖͈͖̥͒͛̊̍͜.̸̯̳̪͈͇̣̟͍͓̄͛͜**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Miss Midoriya," A male scientist with blond hair who appears to be wearing glasses said to gain attention to Inko.

"Yes, Dr. Gannon," Inko responded to the blonde-haired scientist.

"We made some scans on your body when your daughter took back the quirks she gave you." He shows a screen with a meter displaying a number.

"Is there something wrong with my quirk factor?" Inko questioned the scientist.

"That is your current quirk factor, 500 is a standard number for someone with your quirk. And this is the quirk factor when you have two quirks your daughter gave you."

New meters show up on the screen, this time it's higher than the other meter.

"Holy…"

"12,000. The only one higher than that is All Might with 15,000."

"And when Izumi took the quirks back, my quirk factor went back to normal?" The motherly pro hero asked, still shocked at the number.

"Yes, It appears that Midoriya Izumi could actually increase one's quirk factor. She could effectively give hundreds of quirks to someone and they won't be ill. We don't know how though, it's possible that **Archetype** enhances quirk factor, DNA testing supports this theory."

"Is there anything I should know that concerns my daughter?"

"Well yes, as you know by now that quirks can alter the body so that it can be used properly. Mutant quirks is a clear example but Emitter quirks are slightly minor when it comes to altering the body. A fire quirk can make someone's temperature lowering down to avoid heatstroke, and a laser eye quirk would make sure that the eyes would be incapable of being cooked." Dr. Gannon said as he gives a clipboard to Inko

"**Archetype **is like every other quirk, it alters Midoriya's body so she would have an easy time using the quirks she has. If our projection is correct, her muscles would be stronger, her eyesight would improve, and her bones appear to be a little durable than most children should have. The most noteworthy of which is her brain, being significantly more active and efficient."

Inko listens while looking at the clipboard, it has notes that have more information on her daughter while noticing something about her quirk being possibly sentient.

"Izumi's quirk is possibly sentient? How?"

"That's a theory I have, during our testing we notice that her genes are moving erratically and somehow they are actually moving with a purpose. I don't know how but it seems that her DNA wants to be back inside Midoriya. I'm not even sure if it is sentient because it didn't show any signs of intelligence. All we know is that it is erratic and violent when it comes to contact with another DNA." The doctor said with frustration before hearing a loud noise coming from his phone.

"What's wrong- Dammit… If you excuse me, I have to deal with someone with an obsession with hoarding snowglobes." Dr. Gannon excused himself before leaving.

Inko is left alone with her thoughts, thinking about her daughter's quirk. She is not sure how powerful Izumi can get, but right now her daughter is in danger of those who would do anything to get her.

"I need to make sure that she would never be taken by _him,_" The mother said while clutching her arms.

* * *

"So you let her go..." A mysterious voice can be heard in a dark room.

The mercenary called Gorotsuki sighed at the voice, his client pays well but they do make his life difficult with their desire to remain anonymous to everyone except to a select few.

Which unfortunately means that calling them would take a while.

"Hey give me a break! She is apparently a very capable fighter, I'm still not sure if she's a vigilante or an underground hero." Gorotsuki scowled at his client, upset at how long they took to respond to his calls.

"I apologize if we took too long to contact you, we have… unfortunate setbacks…"

"Yeah, it certainly helps that the bitch has more than one to use. That girl is already risky to deal with and now I have to worry about her giving quirks." He said sarcastically.

"We can still provide you with AMP." The hired thug rolled his eyes at the very amused voice.

"Sorry, but we both know the backlash from your drug. I would rather take Trigger thank you very much." The mercenary leered with his customers.

"Very well, keep in mind we can't send one of our own to help you. Our organization would lose its anonymity."

"You don't need to tell me that, that reminds me. How do you like the documents I sent you from that doc?"

"Dr. Tsubasa has notes containing information to all of his patients' quirks, this will be useful for recruiting. You will receive a… Bonus, for your willingness to help our cause." The voice assures his hired mercenary,

"At least until that bogeyman decided to take them, you know that he's gunning for you and your hidden army right?" Gorotsuki has to respect how bold this particular organization is when dealing with that monster.

"That doesn't matter once we perfected the serum, not even he couldn't hope to match us."

"Uh-huh. Good luck with that then, keep in mind that everyone wants a piece of that girl. I won't be surprised if some wannabe upstart decided to attack her in the open field…" He mumbled at the last part as he picked his computer to search out potential tools for him to work with.

"We need to inform you that we may have other jobs for you to take, you are one of few mercenaries willing to for us while keeping it a secret. Don't let it go into your head.

"Don't worry, you guys pay me well."

* * *

The oldest villain in the world wondered how easy it is to capture his offspring.

A simple warp gate there and there and bam!

Izumi Midoriya would be in his possession, and yet All For One would find that to be a little boring. Besides, All Might would no doubt try even harder to stop him and that could actually hinder his projects for a bit.

The number one hero was already causing a headache for the original quirk stealer, finding his safehouses, destroying projects he was working on. It was a miracle that his nomu project hasn't been exposed to. Yet.

He starts to think of how Midoriya Inko could easily be good leverage in forcing his daughter to go with him, before quickly discarding the idea.

"No, She would try to fight me which might gain unwanted attention, killing her would only make our daughter be a ward of the state by that rat. As of right now, I can't acquire my offspring without a cost." He muttered as he thought through all the possible ways for him to get Izumi.

"It doesn't matter, I need to deal with my problem first. And then I put my focus on her." All For One said before looking at his computer, filled with many folders of his old projects.

It was no surprise that he would create many projects for his never-ending desire for special quirks, he tried to replicate One For All which failed but it allowed him to find a way to merge quirks albeit the process is very specific and long like fine wine.

The Nomu project was created as a means to create super soldiers for him to use for his own purpose. It worked well so far but he doubted that it would be useful right now due to some complications concerning complete organ failure.

However, the blood of his daughter could do wonders for his projects

"My experiment is going smoothly, her blood has surprised me in more ways than one. I may even bring back an old project of mine. I just need more results for me to work with."

"I may even have a very different use for her DNA…"

* * *

It was surreal for Izumi to see this collar.

The support item that is meant to keep her from being hungry, the very thing she was so afraid of.

This collar could fix all that. It looks stylish at least to her, it's black with green stripes around it, the item feels leathery and slick somehow. Probably to make sure that it could be comfortable to wear, which she is thankful for.

The collar is small for her neck and it has a lock to make sure that it wouldn't be removed easily.

She could wear this right away but she has to wait until her hunger hits, Izumi doesn't know if that's a good idea but she is sure that the doctors know what they are doing.

The young girl began to think of her time as a vigilante, she fought criminals and villains with terrifying ease because apparently, they don't know how to fight without their quirks. Although they are some that can fight without their quirks…

It was terrible, those villains were very capable fighters. They hurt her with their punches and weapons, the only reason she won those fights was because of her stockpiled quirks which confuse her opponents at how versatile she was.

Izumi should learn how to fight properly, most of her wins are done with overwhelming power and strategies on how to deal with quirks.

Maybe her mother could help her, she is a pro hero or at least was a pro hero. Maybe she has friends that can help the young girl train.

Izumi made a mental note to ask her mother.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar sting of hunger, _the _hunger.

She waited for her hunger to worsen until she picked the collar and wore it around her neck.

She waits to see if her hunger continues but she doesn't feel anything.

She continued to wait.

But nothing happens…

Her eyes welled up with emotions…

It is over…

_**B̶̢̡̨̧̛̮̹̺̗̦͉̮͓̤̈́̏̈́̃̿̇̾̄͑̑͊̑ͅǘ̷̙̪̻̪͔̹̻͙͎̫̳̻̟̥t̶̬̖͔̙̍̀̓̅̒̀̓̎̅̚͝ ̴̧̹͉̭̮̟͓͇͇̭͙̹̩̿́̓̈͌̓̎̋͒͆́̚͘ẉ̶̛͓̌͊͐̒͗̈́͊̑̿̍̍̕h̵̛͕̱̲̹͖̦̮̅͂̈̒͗͑̐̎̄̑̑͜ÿ̸̛̹͓̪̹̩̳̳̽̈́̔̂̔̔͌͜ͅ.̶̡̮̺̬͎͇̦̥̮̖̝̠̗̬̓̌̾̔͗̀̃̚͘.̴̭͎̦̟͕̥͙͉̯̲̘̭̟͌̉̃̓̈́̀͊̈́̿̓̈̀͜?̵̨͔̪̖̻̣̳͍͕͚̞̤͗͜͠**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Before we could release you, we need to perform tests to see how your support item affects your quirks. Please use an emitter-type quirk on the dummy." Dr. Gannon said with a professional tone.

Izumi complies with the request with a simple ice spear quirk, impaling the dummy with a large spike of ice. A little overkill for the dummy but it was the first quirk the quirk thief thought of when using an emitter quirk.

"No sign of abnormality, Midoriya please use a transformation-type quirk and walk behind the screen."

The young girl's hands turned into obsidian and began to wave her hands for the doctors to see. She then has her hands turned into blades to show its capabilities.

"No abnormalities, use a mutant-type quirk. Take your pick."

It took a bit longer for Izumi to choose since she doesn't want to damage her clothes, but she decided to go with a simple quirk that made her eyes able to see in the dark.

"Oh wow I can barely notice the quirk you picked… Alright, use more than one quirk."

Really simple for Izumi to do, she picked two quirks useful for their compatibility and activated them both.

Only for only one to activate.

She blinked in confusion and tried again.

And she can't seem to be able to use those quirks, it confuses Izumi further as she clearly remembers using more than one quirks. Feeling frustrated, she started to forcefully use those in sheer will.

Her body is now emitting black and green bio-electricity as she tried to use two quirks.

"Why can't I use them?!" Izumi yelled out before letting out a shout of anger as a massive force came out of her mouth. Successfully using the two quirks she was trying so hard to activate.

The young girl breathed heavily as she tried to figure out the reason why she had a hard time using two quirks. Until she realized something, her support item affected her quirk more than just neutralizing her hunger.

_**.**_

_**H̶̝̦̗̞̽͆͘͜ǫ̶̋̾̊̊͒̿̍͆͑̈́̚͝͝ẅ̷̹̼̥͇̝̩̞̍́̈́̔̌͒̀͐͒͝͝ ̵̬̬̳̰͚̈́̓c̷̢̢̛̳̥̩̫̖͕̯͇͍̜̪̔͂͜͝o̸̧͙͓̗̙͙̭̼̜͎̟̩̜̦͑̈́͂̂͗̿u̵̞̟͔̹̝͍͖̥̘͋̀̓̽̆̚͘ļ̵̻̳͖̹̹̳͊ḑ̸̘̮̫͙̰͕̦̲͆̅͊͒͂̈́̔̈́͝ͅ ̶̛͔͗͗̓̑̃̑̑̈́̾͗͛̈́̕̕y̷̻̱̠̠̼̝̠͎̤͈̹̑̂̍̈́̏̾ǫ̶̠̤̹͎̻͎̭̬̯̥͈̆̓̕͜u̶̧̠̠͍̱̰̯̜̬̠̠͐̿̆̚̕͝͝ ̵̧̛͕̱͙̭͈̪͎̞̱̤͉͚̯́͋̆͒͂͐̀͋͗̃̀̕ͅl̶̻͈̣͖̗̫͈̫̠̻̪̺͐̈́̏̚͝e̴̡͇̝̫͕̲̣͈͕̻̮̮̠̿̿t̴̰̅̌͆̎̋́̈́̑͆̋̍͘ ̸̡̛̤͇͍̓̒̋̈t̵̪̺͉̟̙̺͆͜h̴̢̛̞̖̮̝̯̯̼̙̮͚͚͈͌̎̾̅͂̏̃̌͗͘͝ͅi̷̛̻̲͆͑̅̐͠ṡ̵̡̬̙͔̰̙͍͔̜̗͙̫̼̺̳͋̇́̿̒͑̏̄͋͊̚̕͘͝ ̷͍̩̇͜ḫ̸̉̾̿̅̆͆̌̔̂̕á̷̡͉̙̦̟̹̩̼͝ṕ̴̘̯̪͕̣͖͙̓̏̈́̚p̶̢͉͖̰̖̮̮̘̰̮̭͍̝̌͠ę̶̨̨̨̗͕͓̗̥̰̳͉͎̂̌̃͂̑̄͘̕͝ͅn̶̡̡̗̦̭̻̪͉̗̞̥̣̱̑͊̄͒͆͘͝ͅ ̸̟͉̣͗͊̄̀̄̅͠t̶̝̫̘̠̰̳̭̜̹̟͈̺͋̿͐ǫ̷͉̼̹͚͔̲͖̳̭̻͎͇͛̈́̉̓͗̿̊̈́̐͑̆͋́̿͑͜ͅ ̷̢̭̗̻̈́̂̋̔͆͒̋̂̉͊̊͂u̸̞̹͔͑͑͗̾͛̍s̶̨̼͙̫͍͉̟̰̬̾̉̐̿̊͗͜͝?̴̢̧̥̯͕͎͇͉͓̯̺͙̝̝̙͊̃͆̿͑͐̈́͂̇͝!̸͉̝̦̙̩̲̘̻͍͂͜**_

_**.**_

Her thoughts were interrupted as she is being hugged by her worried mother who is checking to see any wounds.

Apparently, she was too deep in her thoughts to notice that an hour has passed.

"It seems like your support item has hindered your usage of using multiple quirks at the same time, data suggest that you could break that limit with training and practice. Although it could take a long time until you reached your true power with that collar on." Dr. Gannon said as he showed the data to Inko.

"I don't see any reason to keep her here any longer, just do the mandatory paperwork and your daughter is free to go."

That paperwork may have to wait as both Midoriya let all of their emotions out, nearly flooding the room they are in.

For some reason, Izumi isn't bothered that she got weaker.

_**W̴̫͂̂͋ḣ̵̹̖̠͈̦͍̫̺͑̉y̸̜̱̖͈͖̓̇̈̎͗͆̚͝ ̸̧̻͇̫̜͇̞̟̞̆ḍ̸̢͓̯̖̤̤̊̽͆͋o̸̫͕̰̖͔̻̼̮͠ͅ ̵̡̞̰̬̯̃̋͌̐̈́̚͠y̴̢̺̤̩̲͈͓̎ȯ̴̢͎̙̗̠̤̟̪̻͛̀u̷͇͌̌̏́ ̸̝͖̦̦̊̂́̇̋̄͐ẅ̴̨̗̤͕̘̩̳́͌̿͜a̵̡̫̎̿̃̀̎n̶̼̠̬̿̈̒̕̚͠͝t̷̟̼̻̓ ̷̟͍̙̎͌̐̇̀̾͒̂͝t̸̛͈̄͑́̆ȯ̶̙̘̜̘͙̺̪̟̊̕͜ ̷̩̪̝̌b̴̦̭̦̑̄̀̊̑̔ę̴͍͎̣̖̥̹̦͂̆̍͛̚͜ ̶̛͇̽̃͒͂̈́b̶̝̦̩͕̭͉̜͜͝e̶̢̟͇̭̫͍͈̓̄̃̽̄͠l̴̡̥̫͍͚̠̘̠̑͌̏͛̏͌̎͝͝o̸̥̼̐̕w̶̭̭̠̒́ ̶̥̯͊͂̋t̸̨̥̥̎̚͘ĥ̶̡̙͖̹̯̝̓̚͜e̸̡̥̪̟͚̤͇̼͓͆m̵̨̯̣̱͔̉̽̄̓͛?̴̟̞̝͙̋̍̉̃̾͘͝͠**_

She felt… Relieved…

_**Į̷̮͖͙̺̮̞͛͜͠ ̵̣̳͇͚̫̩̒͘͜á̴̡̼͚͚̖̠͈̭̱̉̀͑̆̔͝m̴̲͕͌̐͜ ̸̡̡͙̪̲̜̻͓̌͛̋̓ͅd̷̹͎̤̖̦̥̈́̐͝í̵͚̩̖̣̥͚͈̭̺̒s̸̘̘̞͕͐̓͜a̷͉͕͖͔̪̬͕̝͈̋͆̐p̶̢̍p̸͎̋̈́̍̃̃̌̚o̵̗͗̌̎̄̄̕ȋ̴̫̖͚͎̥̟̥͉͓̃́̐̐͝n̵͉̘̼͙̪͚͉͂̅̏͑͝͝t̴̻̲̫̤̱͍̬̂̌̌͐̓̃̏̕͝ȩ̴̛̲͍̳̗͙̞ḍ̵̐̓̊̌.̶̥͇͒̃͊̅̇́́̕̕.̵̼̹͆̇̿̉̈́̀́́͘.̴̛͉̱̣͚̅̑̃̆̒͘͝**_

Why is she so relieved that her quirk is no longer too powerful?

_**Ỹ̵̭̝͇̟͖̯̂̅͌̀͑̏̎o̵̠͑̒̽̐u̶͇̬̦̙̜̠͚̲̍ ̵̝̜̣͖̲̭̲͎̄̈́͌́w̵̡̬̗͎͔̺̺̽͂͒̓͒͑̐̄̂ị̵̡̜̜̰͈̘̒l̸̡̥̟̩͋̀̿̿̎̅́̌͝l̶͇̯͈̮̭̤̾̈́̓̈ ̶̻̥̘̤̯̑̅̏̂͝ͅú̸͚̟̳̝̄̇͌͗̕n̴̨̜͓̣͔̪̈́̓d̵͕͔̙̥̰̻̓́̓̈́̐̕̚͠ͅͅę̴̥̹̫̘͓̲͇̗̈́́̊̀̇̋͐͝r̶̨̰͍͙͙̠̖̔͂̔̿̿ŝ̷̼͈̝̺͎̞͇t̴̛͎͙̼̝͂̎̏́̊̎̈̕͜a̷̮̯͔̓̐͛͑͂͐̀͝n̷͖̼͎̰͖͖̊̓͗̕d̷̛͎̎̈͑̈̐͘̚.̴̨̢͍̖̻̫̲̹̦̂̉́.̶̢̡̛̻̦̝͔̊͗͂̋͆.̸͎̪̤̠̾̓̿̀̀̀**_

_**.**_

**Author's Note: Yeah I nerf her. Well, more of a limiter than a nerf. I did it because Izumi was too powerful, but I don't want her to have any more drawbacks to her. So her support item exists to keep her sane and balance her out. If you guys worried about Izumi being underpowered? Don't, she learn how to multiple again. I hope you guys like this and if none of you understand the crazy texts then go to the zalgo text generator. It will help you if you copy paste the text.**


	9. Hateful Bane

**Note: If none of you understand the garbled text then go to this site ** /ZalgoText, **please use this to understand the text by copypaste. I am not removing them, sorry.**

"Tsubasa?" The teacher yelled out. Looking around to see the student.

"Here!" A chubby boy with wings responds.

"...Midoriya…" The adult almost whispers in slight fear.

"...Here…" Izumi said while raising her hands, everyone looks at her with silence. It is eerie to see that the normally loud class filled with boys and girls just stop talking when she is around.

"I see that everyone is present, we can begin a new topic."

It has been three years since she got her support item, she went back to elementary school a week after her issues with her quirk have been resolved.

It wasn't very surprising for everyone in her school to be scared of her again, they hadn't even asked why she was wearing a collar.

In these past few years, everyone never talks to her out of fear for their quirks being taken. They even call her a villain except for Katsuki and few 'brave' others.

Even though Izumi never had a friend despite doing everything she has done to gain the trust of her old friend again.

"...I don't understand why the teachers don't do anything to her, she clearly stole a quirk or two…" One of her fellow students whispered.

"...What do you expect? Even the teachers are afraid of her. I honestly wonder why Bakugou is trying to pick a fight with her. She can beat him less than a second by taking his quirk…"

It hurts Izumi deep inside but she follows the advice from Aizawa to ignore everyone who tries to hurt her mentally.

The class ends much to her relief and proceeds to go outside to avoid more students. She has to pick a spot where no one would go, even though she doubts that anyone would try to approach her at all.

A lone tree where she would sit and think through the day. It's also a good spot to see Katsuki play with the other kids.

A lot of stuff has happened after her release from the quirk facility.

Her mom got very protective of her for an unknown reason, Izumi even learns safe codes for her well being.

Izumi decided to grow her hair since she has a couple of quirks that relied on her hair, it was a pain to deal with long hair at first but she got used to it, especially when she uses a quirk to make her hair very soft to help with sleeping.

Former students that her mom taught are now common guests in their apartment, they have a good relationship with her mother. It helps that they are pro heroes which made her happy.

She went back to the beach more frequently to practice her quirk while also trying to relearn how to use multiple quirks again, thankfully losing the ability to use multiple was the only change her quirk received when wearing her support item. All her other abilities haven't changed.

As of right now, Izumi is holding a notebook containing a list of all of her plans for the future.

_**Things to do in preparations to be a hero for the future!:**_

_** 1\. Get a healing quirk**_

_** 2\. Find a suitable fighting style **_

_** 3\. Designing a costume that will support me and my quirks**_

_** 4\. Find a good quirk merge or/and combination**_

_** 5\. Naming techniques**_

_** 6\. How to replicate quirks **_

_** 7\. Learn how to use Archetype better**_

_** 8\. How to be friends with Kacchan again(Work-In-Progress)**_

"How can I be friends with Kacchan again..?" Izumi said to herself while seeing her best friend showing off his amazing quirk.

_Nothing works, everything I do to make him accept me as a friend seems to only make him angry… _She thought sadly while thinking through all of her plans to impress him.

She tried to show him a technique she learns with one of her quirks, a simple trick in her opinion but it would be amazing for someone for Katsuki.

Izumi has a quirk that makes a slime that explodes when agitated. Considering that her friend's sweat is nitroglycerin, it's pretty easy to see how his quirk can be used similar to that quirk in particular.

Although she didn't show that quirk to Katsuki, she just told him the unique applications **Explosion **could be used in.

He just screams at her and leaves despite how useful the idea sounded.

Honestly deep within Izumi wondered why she is trying to befriend the angry blonde boy again despite all of his verbal abuse.

The green-haired girl just… Idolize his confidence and desire to be a hero, she loves how his quirk works and how powerful it can be. It warms her heart for some reason.

Even when Katsuki takes things too far, she frowns at the memory of him purposely hurting someone. It was shocking for Izumi to see how cruel he can be, the only reason he hadn't taken it too far is that she stopped him from hurting anyone.

And yet she wants to help him realize his dream to be a pro hero.

"Hah! You're the one that scares everyone?" A condescending voice can be heard in front of her.

Izumi opens her eyes to see a girl who looks at her with arrogant eyes that rivaled Katsuki's.

This girl is easy to identify, gold-colored eyes, her steel-colored long hair is wavy and refined, and her skin is pale although when looked closely gold lines can be seen.

The green-haired girl vaguely remembered that this girl is in her final years of elementary school, although she was recently transferred months ago.

"You could barely stand the wind! That twig-like body is hopeless against me!" Her face has two distinct moles on the left side of her face, making her face more attractive to boys.

"W-what do you want..?" Izumi asked the older girl, wondering why she approached her with no fear.

"Are you an idiot? I am here to tell you that I'm not afraid of you, villain! And that is saying something compared to that dumbass Bakugou! For all his talk that he will become the number one hero, he doesn't even try to fight you to back his declaration."

"That doesn't matter though, I Kinzoka Chishi will make sure that you will not terrorize anyone with your quirk!" Chishi declared with malice that made Izumi shake for a bit.

"L-leave me alone, I don't want to bother anyone. I just want to sit here and think!" The quirk thief nervously said while trying to hide her face with her long hair.

A bell can be heard in the school.

"Tch, you're lucky I have an image to maintain. Just you wait, you get what you deserve." Chishi said with spite before leaving Izumi to figure out what just happened.

* * *

"Aizawa-san!" Izumi yelled out, looking for the underground hero within the dumps of Dagobah Beach. She always visits the park for quirk training although unlike when she was a 'vigilante' where she was alone, this time she always has company from familiar faces.

"...I'm here…" Aizawa's monotone voice can be heard behind the young girl.

"EH?! D-don't scare me like that again!" The quirk thief screamed at the sight of the underground hero looking at her with a smile.

"You keep falling for it, you really need to look around your surroundings." He said while slipping in his yellow-colored sleep bag.

"W-well yeah, but still…" Izumi stuttered for a bit, it's been like this for years. She can't be alone so her mother makes sure that pro heroes keep her safe, it helps that these pro heroes know her mom personally.

"Hmph, do you have any ideas for your future as a pro hero problem child?" His words made the greenette blush at his naming.

"I'm still deciding on what fighting style I should focus on…" She said with uncertainty, it is essential for pro heroes to have a fighting style as it could decide life or death in any situation.

"You should focus on everything in your arsenal, you have quirks that can fulfill every style. Your biggest advantage is versatility, It should be obvious Midoriya. It would be a tragedy if it wasted." The pro hero pointed out the clear solution for her.

"You're right, I'm very versatile but I have so many quirks. I don't know what to do…" Izumi groaned as she tried to think of a way to get better at fighting.

"Martial arts. It's a good start," Aizawa suggested.

"That is a good idea, I need to ask mom if I could join a gym..." She muttered loudly causing Aizawa to let out a sigh.

"You're muttering again Midoriya."

"O-oh! I'm sorry..!" The young girl squeaks in embarrassment, she never did curb that habit even after three years.

"You need to fix your muttering…" He remarked in amusement.

"I-I should just focus on practicing my quirks..! I s-still n-need to figure out ho-how to use multiple quirks again..!" Izumi stuttered constantly as she tried to find a good spot to practice in private.

"Replicate quirks?" She turned and saw the pro hero holding one of her notebooks.

"H-how!?" The quirk thief nearly screamed at how Aizawa got one of her notebooks without her notice.

"A neat trick I learned from your mother, pretty useful but that beside the point. What are you trying to do?"

"I- Uh… I am try-trying to see if I could create quirks that act similar to the quirks from other people, specifically pro heroes…" Izumi tries not to stutter but she can't help it.

"Interesting idea… You could probably replicate quirks in a couple of days if you picked the right quirk… Some quirks are similar but they can be vastly different." Aizawa noted as he gave the notebook to the young girl.

"Y-yes… It's an i-idea I wanted to try for a while, I've been re-reading some topics on quirks to se-see if it could give me new ideas…"

"I also decided to see if I could find a way to create a healing quirk! I kinda wanted to have a healing quirk, I don't want to rely on regenerating quirks to heal people…"

"Just don't try anything stupid. Even though my quirk can work on **Archetype**, It doesn't work on any quirk that you activated." The pro hero warned her from doing anything reckless.

Izumi almost forgot that **Erasure **could work on her quirk only. She was able to convince Aizawa to use his quirk on her to test a theory whenever or not it affects her at all.

She learns that she can't take quirks, give quirks or use any quirk under the effects of **Erasure**. But if she has a quirk that is activated before being affected by Aizawa's quirk then she can still use it.

It was an interesting fact that allowed Izumi to understand her quirk more.

"D-don't worry Aizawa-san! Know what to do!" She said nervously as she looks for a spot to practice her quirk.

"Almost no confidence… Maybe I should get Nemuri to help out, Inko-sensei would probably kill us if we do that…"

* * *

"Please..! Don't do this..! Let me go..!"

Izumi wished she had a dream quirk that could help her know the problem. Then maybe she wouldn't hear her mother cry in fear.

"No more..!" Inko whimpered as she struggled in her dreams. This is one of those nights, it's not common thankfully but still worries Izumi no matter what.

"Shhh…" The young girl comforts her mother, she hugged her mother in hopes that it could calm the nightmares down.

It was a year after she got her support item… The first time it happened was the scariest night Izumi ever experienced, she has no idea what happened to her mother that caused her to have nightmares.

"You monster..! You took everything from me..!" The sleeping woman screams as tears of despair fall from her face.

The young girl quickly remembers that her mom is a pro hero. An unfamiliar feeling slowly seeps into Izumi's mind, she can't describe it but it is… Terrifying...

"**W̵̡͗h̵͎̀o̵̱͐ ̶̫̃w̴̺̄ó̸̤u̷̗͋l̵̺͂d̶̻̉ ̴͚͛d̸͕̎ò̵̘ ̸̮͆t̷͚̓h̷̖̊i̵̜̾s̵̗̕ ̷͖́t̸̠͝o̷͎͝ ̷͔͋y̴̨͋ő̸͚ṷ̶͊..?**" Izumi said with venom she never had it in her, her eyes darkened.

"Just stop…" Inko sobs as her body go limp in despair. Her **p̴̩̲̬͆̿̏́i̸̜̘͂̒͗t̵̹̝̼̟͛ḭ̷̧̞̌f̸͖̯̆̒̋͠ụ̶͎̄̍̾ļ̶̈ **voice only serves to intensify the feeling inside of Izumi.

"**I̸͆͜ ̸̞̌p̴̢͝r̶͖̔o̶͓̕m̸̙̽ḯ̴͉ṡ̵̢e̴̦̿ ̷̥͝ṯ̴̐h̶͉̚â̵͓t̷̰͆ ̵̜͐I̸̞͒ ̶̙͠b̴͕͒ȓ̴̠i̷̙̇n̶̺̕g̵͚͠ ̶͉͛j̵̥͂ų̶̅ș̴̈ẗ̵ͅi̵͎͐ĉ̶̣ȅ̸͓ ̶͕͑t̸̨͐o̷͈̅ ̶̛͈ẅ̴̢́ḣ̷̘ő̷̼e̷̤͐v̶̏͜e̴͓͘r̴̢̔ ̴̦͌d̷̨͐ì̴̬d̴̩̚ ̶̦͐t̶̟͑h̴̻̅ì̷͉s̷͕̐.̴̜͠.̴̹̄.̴̹́**" The young girl's voice briefly becomes distorted in _hatred_.

It almost scares her but it feels right for some reason… Like she has to

The Midoriya matriarch stayed limp as the nightmare stopped, allowing her to sleep peacefully for the night.

Izumi slowly stood up, watching her mother like a hawk. She quickly activates a quirk that can leave an invisible eye that will look at Inko for the rest of the night.

The greenette leaves Inko's room to go back to her room.

_**I̶̘̱̳͑̑͆͠ ̴̖͆ẅ̵͎̜̞̰́i̵͙̇l̷̤̟͖͐̾̐l̶͚̪̔ ̸̙̳̱̒͌ͅm̶͇̐å̷̩̹͔͉̓̄̚k̷̠͓̯̃͂͂̊e̶̮͈͙̬͝ ̴̫̓ẖ̶͕̽̒́̀i̵̡̨̫̦̐̇m̶͖̬͎͉͒̇̍͗ ̶̭̫̲̀̊̈́͜p̶͎͔̗̣̀̈̕ą̷̓͂͑͝y̵̬̠̙̔͑̕.̶̦̄̿.̸̢̬̖͐͝.̶̻̈̐͒̕**_

* * *

"What do you think you're doing Deku!" Katsuki screamed at Izumi who looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Can I play? Please Kacchan, I just want to play with you…" The young girl pleaded, she was following Katsuki and his group to a forest near their school. It wasn't surprising that the said group was scared of her.

"Play with me huh? In the middle of the forest? You probably waited for this to happen so that you drag me and take my quirk!" The blonde accuses his former best friend, Katsuki is actually afraid but he was able to not let it show.

"Bakugou this is a classic horror movie trope! She's waiting for us to play in the forest so that she can take our quirk and kill us!" One of the kids in Bakugou's group yelled out in terror.

"Tch..! I already know that asshole! Deku step the fuck back! I will kill you if you try anything funny!" Katsuki screamed, his hands ready to blast Izumi off.

"Kacchan please!" Izumi said while stepping forward, this action causes everyone to move further from her. Even Katsuki stepped back in fear that the green-haired girl now noticed.

"I need to leave! I don't want to be in a forest with this monster!" A boy with long fingers panicked as he ran away from the group everyone followed his idea and left.

Now only Izumi and Katsuki remained, with the latter almost trembling.

"You better not follow me Deku..! I will fucking blow this forest up if it means I can get away from you villain!" Katsuki yelled as he ran away from Izumi.

"Kacchan…" Izumi agonized as she saw her former best friend running away from her.

"Hah! I knew he nothing but a stupid asshole! He didn't try to fight you!" A familiar voice can be heard behind Izumi.

She turned around to see the same girl from yesterday, Chishi walked towards the greenette with confidence.

"What do you want..?" The nervous girl asked the smug girl.

"I want to show you that I'm a hero!" She yelled as she suddenly came forward, Izumi with her right leg aimed for the head.

Izumi quickly ducks and uses a leg-strengthening quirk to jump away to gain distance.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The green-haired girl screamed in shock at how the older girl actually tried to attack her.

"Showing your place!" Chishi stated with a smug smile as she rushed towards with impressive speed.

The speed nearly caught Izumi off-guard as she avoided a left punch to her right while blocking a right leg to her left. She nearly got overwhelmed from the sheer force from the attacks so she quickly deactivates her current quirk with a hardening quirk.

Chishi was surprised to see wood-like skin appearing on Izumi's body.

"You really did steal quirks..!" She said before dodging a grab from Izumi who tried to end the fight quickly.

"So you think that because you have more quirks than me it means that you win? Of course not! Girls!" Without warning a shadow rushed behind Izumi who looked back.

Her eyes widened to see a hand aiming for her back, the girl was able to dodge the attack barely.

_She's not alone! _Izumi thought before dodging a beam of light aiming for her leg.

"How do you like that? My friends and I are planning to become a team! Our quirks really worked well together." The older girl proclaimed as two girls stood beside her.

The quirk thief could see light fading in the hands of the red-haired girl, quickly figuring out the source of the bright beam. The third girl seems to have pitch black skin only to fade to more tan skin, even her hair changes color.

"Why are you attacking me!? I didn't do anything!" Izumi screamed out in hopes that they would leave her alone.

"What do you think? You're a villain, you took quirks after all." Chishi explained, her words made the greenette flinch.

_I don't know how the beam would work if it hits me but I don't want to figure that out myself, but I'm sure that the color change would be difficult to deal with If I don't know where she is… _Izumi now wished that she could use more than one quirk right now, facing three people at once would be difficult.

_I don't know about Chishi, she didn't give me time to look at her. I know that she has golden lines around her body, maybe that has something to do with her quirk. _

She quickly jumped to avoid the beam until Chishi suddenly got close and threw a haymaker at Izumi who couldn't dodge it in time.

The young girl grunted as she felt her wood-like skin shake from the strike, the color-changing girl suddenly appeared and grabbed her ankles and slammed her to the ground.

Izumi yelled out in pain before her skin turned to normal and a large wave of invisible energy emitted from her body, throwing the two girls off of her.

Before she could think, a beam of light hit her left leg and suddenly she couldn't move her leg at all.

_A paralyzing quirk!? _The green-haired girl panicked as she barely stood up, numbness in her leg persisted. Lightning emitted from her hands, the bolt striking the ground below the girl to avoid causing injuries.

_I need to leave..!_ Izumi thought to herself as she started limping out of the forest only for a hand to grab her ankle.

She looks down only for her body to stop completely.

_What happened? _The quirk thief thought to herself as she tried to move her body but to no avail. Her head is looking down though, and she can see golden lines on her body.

"You're tough, I gave you that…" Kinzoka Chishi said while breathing heavily as she stood up. Her golden lines appear to have disappeared, confirming Izumi's suspicion.

_How did she do that? Is her quirk more than a body enhancement? _She thought to herself as she tried desperately to get out of her new prison.

"Nice shot Hōruda." She said to the girl that shot Izumi with her quirk.

"Yeah but that was scary, she nearly killed me with that lightning," Hōruda responded while looking at Izumi with disgust.

"What do you expect? She's a villain. A very powerful one too, she pushed me and Karafuru off with a shockwave." Kinzoka remarked with a smug smile.

"And she ruined my favorite shoes! You bitch!" The color-changing girl knows Karafuru proceeded to kick Izumi to the ground.

Izumi felt nothing but pain as the girl kept kicking her in the stomach. She tried to think of any quirk that could get her out of this mess.

"Oh please you can buy new ones, besides that villain is going to be in my golden prison until I want her out." The steel-haired girl stated while chuckling sadistically.

She and Hōruda approach the unresponsive Izumi and proceeded to kick her body.

"How do you like that!?"

"Villains like you deserved to be in prison!"

"You are the worst of them all!"

Izumi is overwhelmed with pain as the trio kick her without mercy, the young girl couldn't believe the cruelty these girls have.

_Please stop!_ Izumi pleaded mentally as she tried to move her body.

"I feel bad for your mom! I bet she ashamed for having a villainess daughter like you!" Those simple words made Izumi's mind blanked.

…

**HATE**

…

**HATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATE**

…

**HATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATE**

**HATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATE**

She stopped thinking as she slowly rises despite being under the effects of a quirk.

The trio stopped their assault with shock and disbelief.

"How did you-?!" Chishi's voice stopped as she chokes under the terrifying aura of killing intent from Izumi.

"**How dare you..?" **The young girl questioned Chishi, her voice is filled with nothing but hate.

"Wha-?" The moment Chishi said that Izumi seemingly teleported in front of her and grabbed her throat.

"**How fucking dare you?! You little shits think you're heroes huh?!"** The greenette screamed at Chishi, her grip gets tighter around the neck.

"Ki-Kinzoka!" They tried to stop Izumi but then green and black bio-electricity suddenly emitted from her body and grab both girls, causing immense pain while stealing their quirks.

"**How it's like to be helpless huh? I bet you're too used to fighting people that can't fend for themselves that you don't know what to do!" **Izumi leered while Kinzoka started to cry in fear.

"I'm sorry!" She screams in pain as she felt her quirk being pull, causing immense pain for her.

"**Come on you little bitch! You can do better than that!" **The quirk thief smiled with unfamiliar cruelty.

"I-I'm sorry!" Kinzoka pleaded.

"**I'm not hearing a please~!" **

"I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE US!" Kinzoka scream as tears stream down her face, her skirt appears to have darkened.

"**Much better~!" **Izumi smiled as she lets the crying girl down, she then gives back the quirks to the other girls.

"**You better not tell this to anyone, if one of you try something funny then I might have to make one of you disappear~!" **

The trio nodded with tears in their eyes, before running away with their newfound fear.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHA!" **Izumi laughs maniacally before her body stopped moving.

"What have I done..?" Her eyes widened in horror as she tried to comprehend her actions, her body starts shaking in fear and guilt.

She dropped to the ground as loud sobs can be heard from her.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean for this to happen…" The young girl cried as she continued to apologize to anyone that hears her.

.

_**E̶̛̩̺̬̼͎̙̰̥̜̥͎͓͈̍̄̓̈̔͐̿̌̚͜͝͠ͅv̴̨̪̹̪̣͚̣̤̪̺̗̳̈́̓̂͒͜e̴̢̡̜̩̭̗̭̩̹͙͇̟̣̾́͊̓̓͌́̽̀̾͜ñ̸͙̹̥̘̩̦̘͇̦͈̊͒̓̎͊ ̷̢̦̽̇̽̒̎͑͂̐͗̽̂̃͝a̸̛̬̯̽͊̀̅̉̑͠f̴͕̩̜̫̝͕͍̹̖̑̏̆̕ͅt̴̛͓̭̖́̍̏͗̆̑ȩ̸̹͓̘̖͚̱̰͉̟̝̞̅̿̏͌̿ͅr̸̨̹͉̣̪̣̗̪͈͚͒̈́̇̆̄̔̔̊̇̽̑̈́͜͝ ̶̫͕̰̱͎̮̠̣́t̷̛̮͓̟̖͍̗̱͕̑̔͌̾̒͑́̾̄͆̓͜͠h̵̢̼̼̦͙̗̦̻͕̺̪̲̅̓̆͑̍͆̍͠e̵͈̳̻͈̥̻͑̂͑̎̊͑̍́̐̚ẙ̷̗̣̣̾̍͌̌͆̎̓̆̚ͅ ̶̨̰̩̝̗̼̯̮̘͓͍͕͕̩̒̋́ͅĥ̴̛͓͓͒̀͊͑ư̸̳͔̥͔̪͔͍͍͛̅̑̈́̄̀̒͌̉̊͆͑͘͝r̴̯̱̩̰͚̳̍͆̎̔̀̌͛͑͒̃̎͐͝͝͝t̶͚̅̏̑͂̚ ̸̛͍̳̗͈̘̖̩͆̐̀ỵ̵̧͙͔̯͍̗̫̗̱͓͈̼̦͋̽̆̌̂͛̃̀͘͝ơ̸͖͙͙͍͚͇̣͈͖͐̒̈́͊̅̔̈̉̆͊̚̚͝u̸̡̨̲̰̦͙͔͉͊?̷͇͎̳͙̲̊̍̌̂͗̇̉̀͛̀̕̚͜**_

_**.**_

* * *

Being angry is an understatement, livid is the right way to describe Inko's current emotions.

She was scared for her daughter's safety after she didn't arrive home after school, the mother nearly calls the police until Izumi enters the apartment with her clothes stained with dirt and tears.

The moment Izumi saw her mother she hugged Inko tightly begging for forgiveness.

After some reassurance, the young girl explained everything that happened between her and the trio of girls that attacked her in the forest.

It took Inko every bit of her willpower to not storm the school and destroy everything the school has.

But right now her daughter is crying and the mother needs to be there for her.

"I'm sorry mom, I hurt them so bad..! I didn't want this to happen..." Izumi sobs. Despite everything she went through today, she still wants to ask for forgiveness from the girls.

"shh… They hurt you, Izumi. Just because you fought back doesn't make you a bad person." Inko reassures her daughter. In her mind, however…

_Those BRATS! How could they hurt my daughter!? She is an angel! Izumi even wants to say sorry to them! Those brats don't deserve her forgiveness! _

"N-no! You don't understand! I-I-I lost it! They said that you should be a-ashamed of me..! I wa-was so mad! I wanted to hurt them so badly..! It felt like I want to _**k̸̫̏ì̷̼l̸̨͂l̴͈̃**_ them..!" Izumi tried to explain but she broke down crying.

The only reason Inko didn't go out and hunt down the brats in rage is that she wants to be there for Izumi. If only she could kill them herself.

"D-do you hate me, mom..?" Those words made Inko's mind blanked in horror.

"Izumi, I _will_ never hate you. Nothing will change that, you put my life together when it was broken. I was in a terrible place before you were born. Everyone who tried to say that I don't care about you? They can_ rot_ for all I care. I love you no matter what."

That made Izumi cried even more as her hug get tighter around Inko.

Both Midoriya stayed like this for hours...

**Author's Note: I promise that there will fluff to offset the angst, it doesn't change that Izumi won't have a nice childhood. I'm sorry for the texts but I want to add a weird factor in the story, please use the text generator to understand the garbled texts. I hope you guys enjoyed this story and feel free to ask questions.**


	10. Untended Consequence

Inko was merciless to the school when she confronted the staff with how Izumi was attacked in the forest by three girls.

It took a bit of convincing but the staff revealed everything to Inko. How they let the students insult Izumi for her quirk, how they tried to get students to bully Izumi but failed because all of them were too scared to do anything.

They even searched for any child that could do them a favor by hurting the green-haired girl they were able to make a deal with the parents of Kinzoka Chishi that she would attack Izumi in exchange for having extra credit.

The plan would have been a success if it wasn't for the fact that Chishi and her aides came out of the forest crying for forgiveness. It was like they saw a demon rather than Izumi.

Regardless, Inko decided to pull her daughter out of that terrible school. Izumi will be homeschooled for the majority of her years until high-school.

It honestly disgusted the mother with how happy the staff was with her decision, it became clear that they hated and feared Izumi despite not doing anything to deserve it.

"Finally, that girl disrupts our class just by being there…" One female teacher whispered to herself, unaware that Inko heard it.

"Good riddance, I can't believe that villain wants to get an education here... " Another teacher said to themselves.

She is trying very hard not to maimed anyone that insulted her daughter. The school staff should be lucky that she has no plans to destroy this 'school' in every way as it would be a waste of her time.

_Happy thoughts Inko, just leave and you never see them again! I just need them to **stop **talking! Killing them would be a waste of my time!_

"I'm honestly surprised that Midoriya didn't abandon that girl, she just kept causing problems for that woman." The principal muttered to himself.

Big mistake.

Inko stopped as she rushes towards the principal and slams her hands to the desk.

"Excuse me? How fucking dare you?! Izumi is an angel compared to any brat in this damn school! Did you know that she wants to apologize to those girls?! Even after they hurt her, she still wants to say sorry! She is the nicest girl you ever met and you see her as a villain?!" Inko said with disgust, she couldn't believe that these people are teaching children.

"More like a demon, you need to understand that children like her are bound to become villains. A quirk that takes quirks symbolizes evil-" He was interrupted by the angry mother who slammed her hands to his desk.

"You know what? Fuck you! Fuck all of you! I'm going to ruin you and this pathetic excuse of a school! You better have good savings because you are not getting a job any time soon!" Inko screamed before storming out of the 'school' to keep herself from killing anyone.

Even after seeing horrible things humanity could as a pro hero, Inko couldn't believe the cruelty that these 'teachers' have.

All because of a quirk, it's understandable for people to be afraid of a quirk that can steal other quirks but it doesn't give them any right to hate Izumi despite doing nothing to hurt them.

"Uh, Inko-san?" She turned around and saw Nedzu standing beside her car. The mother smiled at the convenience.

"My furry friend! I'm glad you're here! Can I ask a favor from you?" Inko said with a smile that made Nedzu shake with fear.

"And that has to do with you storming out of that school..?" The intelligent animal makes sure that his words don't set his friend off in a rage.

"Yes! I want this school gone !" Her voice carried venom although not towards Nedzu.

"That is a little extreme for you…" He said to himself, it is a fact that Inko Midoriya is a kind woman. One of the kindest he ever met beside Izumi. However, she tends to get a little… Horrifying when angered.

It is always the nice ones that have this type of anger...

Inko looks at her friend with a blank look until she whispers into Nedzu's ears and his eyes widened with disbelief which turns into rage.

"Oh no, that pathetic excuse of a school is gone!" He snarled at how they treat Izumi. Who he views her as his prodigy(niece).

"I hope you say that! But first, why are you waiting for me outside?" Inko asked it's not often for her friend to come out in public.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Inko. Someone wants to talk with you…" Nedzu grimaced, hesitantly walking to the nearby park.

The green-haired mother followed her friend to see what he meant only to regret it instantly.

Sitting on the bench is a woman with blond hair who is wearing a black suit with a grey tie.

It doesn't look special but the badge said otherwise, It's clear that she is from the Hero Public Safety Commission, and Inko could tell something bad is happening.

"Pneuma, I'm glad you have time to talk. Take a seat beside me." The woman said. Her voice is monotone but professional.

Inko hesitantly sits beside the worker of the hero commission.

"What do you want…" The mother questioned the woman with caution. She has a terrible experience with the hero commission.

"It's about your daughter, Izumi Midoriya. Quirk: **Archetype**. Currently has about 257 quirks." Inko's heart stopped at the information.

"We at the Hero Public Safety Commission are interested in ensuring that she would be a pro hero when she gets older." The woman stated Inko's eyes narrowed.

"Even if she doesn't want to be a pro hero?" It was a stupid question, Inko know that. But she wants to be sure of something.

"Unlikely, your daughter wants to be a pro hero. Although it does save us the trouble of forcing her to become a pro hero." The fact that this woman said it so casually made Inko very angry.

"It's the only reason why we decided not to force you to train your daughter,"

"How could you force me to do that?!" Inko yelled at the woman, she calmed herself down quickly but she looked at the worker with anger.

"We are aware of her vigilante acts." The greenette's eyes widened in fear.

"It would be easy to convince the public that you were a neglectful mother and how we can take care of your daughter for everyone's safety." The worker said without a care.

"The reason why we are not doing it is that it's would be pointless right now. We have no intention of wasting resources."

"Why tell me this..?" Inko asked, wanting to know why she would tell her of all this.

"You know why, her quirk. It can change everything, taking quirks from villains to ensure that they will threaten society, giving quirks to those that could use it, and in the process making potential hero candidates. There's no denying it, that quirk will change everything." The worker stood up and slowly walked away.

"Criminals and villains are getting stronger, and Izumi Midoriya will solve that problem once she's older." The woman looked at Inko one last time before leaving the mother with her thoughts.

"Shit..! Shit!" Inko nearly screamed with tears in her eyes, it's hard for her to keep her anger down. But considering what is happening today, it is easy to see her struggles.

"I'm sorry Inko," Nedzu apologized as he sat beside his friend as he comforted the crying mother.

* * *

Izumi is elated from finally being able to get some progress with her quirk. She was able to use two quirks at the same time! Barely, the second quirk is very weak when being used in conjunction with the first quirk.

But she's making progress.

"I need to learn more… I nearly lost to those girls until…"

_**T̶̺͗h̶̢͋ẹ̷͌ỹ̷͖ ̶̯̆i̶̠͐n̷̘̍s̴̟͝u̵͈̾l̶͙͑t̷̯̽ẽ̴̫ḍ̵̚ ̶̮̄o̴̠̍u̵͉͆r̴̟̊ ̴̽͜m̴̱̏ő̴̗t̸̪́h̷̩̑e̷̪͐r̸̻͑?̶̲̓**_

The young girl shivered at the memory… She felt powerful, it felt exhilarating to dominate the fight with ease. Izumi has no idea how to access that power but she knows that she has to improve in order to reach her dream.

Her quirk, **Archetype **would be more potent if used selfishly. Taking quirks is easy but it would be better if she just picks the quirks for their usefulness. A quirk that gives you the power of flight is more useful than a quirk that only made you float.

Maybe I should offer a trade? There are people who don't want to be pro heroes, maybe I could convince them to donate their quirks to me and I give them inferior quirks. That could definitely give me a power boost. Izumi thought to herself before shaking her head.

"No, wait! That's wrong..! What am I thinking?"

Izumi looks around her room, all the merchandise of her idol staring at her.

She is happy to have all these but she is afraid that someone who isn't her mom would see this and think of her as a creep. The young girl can't deny that she might be a little obsessive with All Might, she still regrets not asking him for a signature when they met, but she was in her depressive state.

Not only that but Izumi still has a preference for enhancement quirks since she wants to be like All Might, that is honestly a bad idea for someone with a quirk like her's. Even though she is the only one so far.

"Wait, I almost forgot about my dream." Izumi got to her computer with the intention of searching to see if there was someone with a quirk like her's.

The first result says that a quirk that can steal quirks is impossible. Clearly, that is not true considering Izumi being the living proof that it's possible for a quirk like **Archetype **exists.

The next few results hit Izumi a little close with the myth of a vigilante that takes quirks from criminals and villains alike, it died down after she got her support item since she has no reason to go out and take quirks.

Most links lead to a ton of discussion forums debating that such a quirk doesn't exist. Most of these forums are old though, the most recent is the one about a vigilante or what everyone sees her as Kaito. It's honestly a good name but she can't use it for a code name without attracting unwanted attention.

She almost gave up her search until she found one interesting name, All For One.

"That sounds like One For All…" Granted, the name is in reverse but… She felt right like that is a fact rather than a hypothesis.

Izumi decided to search for the name and found odd results.

All For One is a myth like Kaito, but it's older. Really old, almost a hundred years. It is bizarre because most people seem to think that this figure is real and still living. That would be impossible, but Izumi knows that there are quirks that can expand someone's lifespan.

Regardless, she searches for more information about All For One and finds nothing more. Izumi decided to search for One For All but nothing shows up.

Something is not right, why would I feel like I should know One For All and All For One? But I found nothing to say they are real. I need to at least find some information about them!

The greenette let out an exhausting sigh as she jumped to her bed.

"I need to take a break. Hopefully, I would be able to improve my control over my quirk tomorrow." Izumi said as she used her phone to watch news about pro heroes. It was exciting to know that a pro hero with red wings quirk reached the top ten heroes list.

"Maybe I should make a quirk that is similar to the top ten heroes, there's a lot of information about them I could use for my quirk. Especially videos, I could easily replicate Hawk's quirk and Endeavor's quirk but I want to try replicating Best Jeanist's quirk. I have a couple of cloth-based quirks so maybe I will be able to replicate it..." Izumi muttered as she continued to watch the news.

"I should be using mutation more frequently, especially the extensive ones like that snake-body quirk. I only use regenerate quirks and the less extensive ones like the scales tentacles. Transformation quirks are also something I should use more, but I don't want to destroy my clothes…" The girl continued to mutter as she tried to think of ways she could do with the quirks she stockpiled.

Her analytic mind stops upon hearing her mom calling for her.

She stood up with her white t-shirt and gray pants and walked out of her room.

"Izumi, I need to talk with you…" The quirk thief frowned at the tone of her mother's voice, she sounded so tired.

"Yes, mom?" Izumi said it out loud as she continued walking to the living room.

She sees Inko sitting on the couch, the mother is rubbing her head in frustration until she looks at Izumi.

"I'm pulling you out of that school." That shocked Izumi at the reveal.

"What!? Why!" She yelled out, the girl felt bad for screaming at her mother but she can't help it. the school was horrible for her but she doesn't want to go, she wants to befriend Katsuki again. Izumi can't do that if she can't go to school.

"Izumi, the school wanted you gone. The girls that attacked you? They were told to attack you by the principal! They were willing to hurt you!" Inko's answer made Izumi pause in shock.

_**H̵̦͌o̸̥̍w̷̬̉ ̸̺̾p̸͉̚a̷̲̒t̵̙͂h̷̠͝e̴̜̒ẗ̶̗́i̶͔͝c̶̻̕ ̶͎̈́ǫ̸f̴̡̈́ ̷͖t̸̫͊h̴̻͊e̷̗͆ṁ̴̲.̵̯͝.̴̗̔.̴͚**_

"Bu-But mom..! What about my education..?" Izumi almost screamed out, she can't believe that school would actually do that to her

"Don't worry Izumi, you will be homeschooled for a while ok?" Inko reassured her daughter but Izumi doesn't seem to be satisfied.

"Wha-what about Kacchan..? Ca-can I see him?" The young girl's questions pause Inko for a bit.

"Izumi… Why do you want to see him? You know that he wants nothing to do with you…" The words pained Inko for a bit, she loved Katsuki like a second child. But ever since Izumi's quirk manifested, the blonde boy suddenly changed for the worse.

She keeps getting calls from Mitsuki who tells her how Katsuki is being disrespectful and rude to everyone. The mother is honestly shocked that a simple mistake could do that to the boy.

"Because he's my friend! S-sure… He doesn't like me for taking his quirk but that was years ago! He couldn't just hate me that long, right..?" Izumi muttered the last part.

"I don't know… Just don't let him hurt you ok? And please, if he hurts you. Tell me." The mother looked her daughter in the eyes. Inko has a suspicion that Izumi wants more than to be best friends with Katsuki.

"Y-yes, mom…" The young girl muttered softly.

"Good, do you want to see a movie? I found a very old one that you will definitely like." Inko said with a smile.

"Is it about superheroes?" Izumi asked excitedly, her doubts are forgotten.

"Of course, I even brought your favorite snacks." Inko chuckled as she raised her right hand showing a bag full of snacks.

* * *

"Mom?"

"Yes?" Inko said while looking at her daughter, both of them are currently sitting on the couch as they watch the movie.

"Can you help me learn martial arts..?" She asked, her finger twirling her hair in nervousness.

"Oh? I happily train you in martial arts, but why do you ask now?" The mother questioned Izumi, curious about why she decided to ask for her help now.

"Aizawa-san suggested that I should learn martial arts… I was wondering if you know something that could be helpful…" Izumi explained as she looked at her mom with hope in her eyes. Inko couldn't say no to those eyes.

"Okay, I think personally you should learn Judo or Jiu-Jitsu. Those martial arts focus on grappling and ground fighting which could help your quirk, although I suggest that you should also learn other types of martial arts." Inko states before quickly noticing her daughter holding one of her notebooks.

"Are you writing it down..?" She said blankly, maybe it's a good time for her to ask if Izumi has a quirk that allows her to teleport her notebooks.

"Y-yes. Uh mom, how do you fight..? You never tell me that…" The young girl asked her mother, she mentally slaps herself for not asking for more information from her mother.

"Oh! I mostly use a mix of Muay Thai, Taekwondo, and Krav Maga. I mostly focus on dealing a lot of pain and damage as possible, I use my quirk to avoid attacks, and I can also use my quirk to pull enemies to me to prevent them from escaping." Inko told her daughter of everything she can do.

"My quirk is useful to move around, I wouldn't call it flying but I could 'float' fast. I'm good with weapons too." Izumi got curious at the mention of weapons.

"You use weapons?"

"Yes, I don't rely on my quirk all the time. I trained myself how to use knives, and small guns, I also carry reinforce ropes to quick captures or restraining criminals and villains. You'll be surprised how effective the rope is especially when I use my quirk on it."

"That is so cool…" The quirk thief whispered, Inko heard this and giggled.

"I am kinda awesome, but I have to stop being a pro hero and take care of you. Thankfully one of the benefits of being an underground hero is that I don't have to worry about fame."

"Actually, why did you become an underground hero?" Izumi asked it was one of the biggest questions she has in her mind right now. While she likes underground heroes she wonders why they hide from the public.

"Fame is not for me, while I could use fame to do good like charity. You just get inconvenience by it, fame can get into your head making you do stupid decisions to keep it. Besides, it benefits me well since no one knows your quirk or how you fight as an underground hero." Inko explained to her daughter. There is another reason but she decided not to tell until Izumi gets older.

Izumi goes quiet for a full minute, thinking about everything her mother said.

"Mom, can you help me with costume designing..?"

The mother looks surprised by that request.

"Is there something wrong with it?"

"Yeah, I think... I just can't decide how my costume would help me and the quirks I have, It's hard when you have hundreds of quirks to work with." The young girl said as she handed her notebooks that had all her costume designs.

Inko looks into the notebooks to see if she can help out only to burst out laughing by the first design.

"You are such a fangirl!" She laughs as she looks at the design that looks similar to All Might.

It even has the signature hairstyle but it honestly looks like rabbit ears.

"...D-don't laugh..!" Izumi begged her mother to stop, quickly realizing her mistake.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry..! But I can't help it!" Inko tried to apologize only to see a name.

"LITTLE MIGHT?! Oh, Izumi!" She burst out laughing again, the embarrassed Izumi tried to get her costume-design notebook back but her mother had an iron grip on the said notebook.

"P-please st-stop laughing!" Izumi begged before hiding her face with her hands.

"H-hold on, I need to see your other designs! Why does every design have two long ears?! I swear Izumi! It's like you want to be a rabbit!"

"Those are not ears! They're All Might's hairstyle!" The young girl tried to defend herself from more teasing.

Inko refuses to stop teasing Izumi, it's part of her role as a mother after all. All of her frustrations and fears from today washed away as she continued to laugh.

Some of the designs are pretty good actually, she is definitely trying to accommodate her quirks. I hope she keeps the ears though, I can already imagine what her hero costume would be like! Please, Izumi! Keep the ears! Inko mentally pleaded.

"Is that costume design after Shota?! It even has a scarf! I am going to tell him this!" Inko giggled maniacally as she reached for her phone.

"WAIT NO! Don't tell him please!" Izumi throws herself at her mother in a desperate attempt to stop her mom from killing her with embarrassment.

**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, while angst is still prevalent. Fluff is great for Izumi and Inko after a long day of stress. If you guys have any questions then ask.**


	11. Sadness & Prelude To Disaster

Homeschool is a different experience for Izumi. For one, she doesn't have to worry about being called a villain since she's alone with her mother who is teaching her.

It was shocking for Izumi to learn that the school she was in four weeks ago was closed down, there was news about how it has a severe case of bullying that the school didn't do anything to stop.

It causes some complications for the quirk thief because now she doesn't know where Katsuki is.

Izumi knows where he lives but she doesn't want to be creepy, she asks Mitsuki about what school Katsuki is in but the young girl is distraught to learn that her auntie didn't want to tell her as the mother of the explosive boy want to give both Izumi and Katsuki separated to calm them down.

The worst part is that Inko agreed with the idea.

_**I̸̻͛t̸͎̾'̶̻̀s̷̺̕ ̴͎̎ḟ̷͙ǫ̸͝r̸̗̓ ̷̡̿t̵̳͑h̶̙͑ȩ̴̾ ̷̢̆b̵͈͆ė̵̲s̵͈͝t̸̝̊.̵̪̓.̷̛̱.̵̺̂**_

Slightly distressed, Izumi decided to put more focus on practicing her stockpile of quirks.

One of the many benefits of being homeschooled is that she has more free time to spend with training.

Her progress is very promising, her ability to use two quirks improve greatly. Izumi is confident that she will learn how to use three quirks again.

The main problem is that she forgot about her other capabilities with **Archetype**.

"...How could I forget…" Izumi lamented with her stupidity, it was an honest mistake as the young girl believed that she could only smell quirks when she's hungry.

"I should have experimented more," The young girl said to herself as she looked for one of her notebooks with the information on her ability to detect quirks by smell.

"I was able to smell without getting hungry in that park, what happened?" She continued to mutter while looking for her notebooks.

Her thoughts went into the time where she encountered a quirkless girl who wanted to be a hero and decided to give her a quirk to make that dream easier.

She hoped that the former quirkless girl is doing well, but for some reason, something within tells her to be disappointed.

_**W̶̢͗h̷̺̓y̷̰̽ ̴̥̓d̶͇̈i̶̺͂d̸͓̑ ̴̻̿y̴̺͋ò̸ͅu̷̖͒ ̶̗͝h̶̩̾ä̴̳́v̷̳̐e̸̡͐ ̴̰͊t̶̟̅ő̷̦ ̷̮̈́g̴̠̅i̶͈̅v̶̙̎e̴̝͌ ̴̙̊ạ̶̐w̷͓͛a̵̮̓y̷̘̒ ̵͔̆s̸̛̱ů̶ͅc̶͇̊h̸͈̓ ̸͓̈́ä̵̺́ ̸̛̣p̶̫͗o̷͌ͅw̴̦͝ę̸̓r̵̩͌f̶̻̔u̷̩̓l̴̨̆ ̶̠̀q̸̥̈́ú̷̲i̷̠̐r̴̳̚k̶͒͜?̴̪̈**_

Izumi shakes that thought as she finds the notebook. She opens the notebook to see if she left any useful information.

"...I need to sort my notebooks, I don't want to keep looking for them every time I need them…" She mutters.

"Ok, every quirk has a unique smell. I smell nothing if someone doesn't have a quirk, and if I remember correctly mom smells like vanilla and cinnamon with her quirk. Is the quirk that matters or is it the users that determine the smell of their quirks…" Izumi reads through the notes, plans for improving her quirk slowly forms.

_I need to see if I can smell quirks with this collar… _The young girl thought to herself as she remembers that her mom is making dinner right now. Seeing the perfect opportunity to test out her quirk.

She walked to the kitchen where her mother is busy making soba, the smell is enticing for the young girl but she is more interested in figuring out her quirk.

Izumi took a deep breath and began to try to focus her sense of smell, she imagines using a quirk she has that gives her a heightened nose.

Despite her best attempts to smell her mother's quirk, Izumi can't seem to smell anything other than soba. But she is determined to use her ability to smell quirks.

_**Ȁ̷̧̠̰͙̈͋l̸͈͙̬͓͒͑͆͝r̶͓̅̉̐͠ͅi̷͇̤͙̱̓̋̃̈g̶̜͛h̶̨̭̮̺̑t̸͔̼͒̏͠ ̶̖̫͖̫̈́f̵͙͔̼̾̓́í̷͈̻͌n̷̞͈̺̱̿̑̕͠ẻ̸̥͙̆,̷̡̖͛͝ ̴͖̟̜̀͋͆͛l̴͙̄͑́ẽ̶͔̜̼̾͝t̴̘͂͝ ̷̛͔͊̋͛m̶̗͈͆ȩ̷̰̹̝̂̏̚͝ ̵̥̐̂ḧ̶̟̭́ë̴̡̬́̓͊͠l̸͇̯̈̀̽p̶̜̘͝ ̴̜̼̆͜ỷ̸͔͐̎̚ͅő̷̪̥̉u̴̯̯̒̑̓͒ ̵̨͉̳̖̃̕w̶͕̉̎͐ǐ̵̺͕̩͌͌t̷̞͚͒h̵͚͈̓̿͐͘ ̷̟͛̄t̵̢̞̹̻́̈́͝h̴̜͉̽ã̷͇̱͓̫͆͘͘t̷̘̬̂.̶̠̣͖̱̔̃̿͘**_

Without warning, Izumi is assaulted by the smell of vanilla and cinnamon. The quirk thief staggers at how sudden it is.

"Izumi?! What happened!?" Inko stopped what she was doing to see what happened with her daughter.

"Don't worry! I was just learning how to smell quirks again." Izumi quickly calm down her worried mother,

"Smell quirks? Oh! I'm surprised it took you this long." The mother noted as she remembers reading her daughter's notebooks.

"Yeah, I'm planning to call this _Quirk Sniff..._" She muttered to herself as ideas formed on how this ability would be used for detecting villains. Her mother listened to the words and giggled.

"Izumi you're muttering."

"O-Oh! I-I'm sorry about that!" The young girl stuttered in embarrassment.

"Don't worry! I don't mind, I see that you're making techniques." Inko questioned her daughter, wanting to know how Izumi is doing with training.

"W-Well, I had a lot of abilities with **Archetype**… So I had to name all of them so that I would understand my quirk better. I already name a few. Like _Quirk Stockpile_, an ability to store quirks and use them." She explained to her mother.

"Let guess, Quirk Steal and Quirk Gift are one of the names you gave to** Archetype**," Inko said with a smile.

"What else I am gonna name those abilities…" Izumi murmurs sheepishly, her face going a little red with embarrassment.

"You're right about that. Do you need any help with your quirks?" Inko asked, wanting to know if she can help her daughter.

It's been a while for Inko to help Izumi with training, she was a little busy with something that involves a birthday gift for her daughter...

"Yes actually, how should I use my telekinetic quirks? I only use them for holding objects." Izumi said before activating one of her quirks to telekinetically hold a spoon.

"First of all, holding objects is not the only thing you can do. There are a lot of applications with telekinesis, like my quirk. I can redirect attacks and propel myself forward. How many telekinetics quirks do you have?" Inko uses her quirk to hold a fork and it spins fast.

"I have eleven telekinetic quirks, some of them have specific uses though…"

"Like what?" The mother asks.

"One of those quirks can only grab objects when it's cold, I can use it to complement ice quirks I have in my stockpile." The girl opened her hands, an ice ball formed on her palm before it began to float to demonstrate the combo.

"Eleven telekinetics quirks are good, although that might depend if those quirks can add each other power…" Inko tried to remember a page from Izumi's notebooks.

"When I use strength enhancement quirks they add each other, so I guess the same can be said with all the other quirks in my stockpile although I never did test that theory… I should work though, I can't imagine what would happen if I used two fire quirks and they don't combine their power… I wonder what happens if I use two quirks that give me wings..." Izumi began to mumble as she started to think about what type of quirk she should use to practice.

"How about we test that together? After eating of course." Inko's sudden replies surprise the young girl out of her thoughts.

"I-I am-" She tried to say but her mother cut her apology off.

"Izumi you already said that, besides I don't mind."

* * *

"Is everything ready?"

"Yep, I got the right equipment you want me to have. I got the right volunteers for the job, the area we picked for the ambush, and sent the mail to their apartment." Gorotsuki states as he does tricks with his butterfly knife.

"Good, we waited for three years. It's now time to receive our price."

"Yeah, this job was long overdue. Although I don't normally ask this much, why do you need this girl so much? You have her blood and a quirk that can duplicate blood, what happened?" The mercenary feels like he deserves this question after three years of waiting.

"The blood duplicating quirk leaves imperfections in the blood, that is why AMP isn't so available in the black market. We need to have the pure blood of Izumi Midoriya to truly perfect the drug."

"Hmm, good enough. What should I do with the mother?" Gorotsuki asks.

"Keep her alive, she will be used as leverage over the girl."

"Very well, Gorotsuki signing off." He said as he turned off the monitor before turning his back to see large groups of criminals and villains.

"Alright, assholes! Who's ready to get rich?!" His words cause many everyone to cheer in delight.

_Heh, suckers. They're great at being cannon fodder._ Gorotsuki smiled in how stupid these people.

"Good! Get into your positions! Keep an eye out for pro heroes! We don't want them to ruin our payday!" He quickly barked orders to his run of the mill criminals.

Gorotsuki raises his right hand revealing red chains wrapping around his right arm.

* * *

"Are you sure mom?" Izumi looked at her mom nervously.

"Don't worry! This gym is known for having big rooms that have a high tolerance for any damage. " Inko reassures her daughter.

Both greenettes are facing each other in a dojo Inko knows, she has good relations with the owner which allowed the mother to borrow a room.

Izumi is wearing a green tracksuit with white lines around it, she decided to go barefoot since she has quirks that focus on her feet. The sleeves of her tracksuit are rolled so that it wouldn't get damaged when she uses quirks that could destroy it.

Inko's outfit of choice is really simple, a white t-shirt, green cargo pants, and no shoes. She tied her hair into a ponytail to prevent distractions. It honestly surprises Izumi that her mother has muscles although it doesn't look noticeable.

"I think you should try to use telekinesis quirks first. Use them for this dumbbell." Inko suggested while holding a dumbbell, wanting to go into familiar territory.

"Okay then..." Izumi obliged, activating two of the strongest telekinetics quirks that she currently has.

The dumbbell on Inko's hand started to glow, the red and blue light emitted from the object as it began to float towards Izumi.

The colors seem to shift with one another, the shift continues until both colors turn into purple then to dark and green.

"Did you change the colors?" Inko couldn't help but asked, it was not surprising since most quirks don't normally change color like that.

"No… I am not sure why it changes color like that…" The young girl muses as she experimentally lifts the dumbbell.

"Just use one quirk to lift that dumbbell, preferably the weakest you have. But put the weight down first Izumi!" The mother quickly told Izumi in a panicked tone, almost forgetting that the dumbbell is still in the air.

Izumi sheepishly smiled as she put the object down and deactivated the quirks before using another telekinesis quirk but this time she only used one and it's one of the weakest she got.

The dumbbell once again glows and has the same dark and green color. Making Izumi question her quirk again.

She tried to lift it but the dumbbell was not moving despite her best attempts.

The quirk thief applied another quirk which caused the glow to turn yellow for a moment until it went back to dark and green.

This time the dumbbell floats upwards with ease.

"That's enough," Izumi stops and puts the object to the floor gently at Inko's words.

"It clearly shows that quirks that act the same do add each other's strengths, I am pretty sure that it goes along with all of the quirks I have… As for why the color changed automatically, I don't why it does that but I should experiment with that... " She muttered to herself until Inko spoke out.

"You really need to overthink about the color?" The mother said amusingly at how Izumi thinks.

"W-well yes, I didn't do anything with the colors and they share dark and green color as my bio-electricity..!" She explained while covering her face with embarrassment.

"You really need to increase your confidence, I can already tell that the only way villains could beat you is by complimenting you…" Inko could already imagine how that would go.

"That's not true..!" Izumi tried to defend herself but Inko decided that a tease wouldn't hurt.

"You know that people will think that you're adorable right? I actually can't blame them since I can't help but to pinch your cheeks." The teasing mother starts laughing as Izumi splutters as her brain stops for a moment.

"N-n-n-n-no!" Izumi stutters continuously as she covers her very red cheeks to defend herself.

"Just kidding! The look on your face!" Inko continued to laugh until she calmed down.

"Anyway, I want to ask if you want to spar with me?" She asked as Izumi's eyes widened with shock.

"What if I hurt you too much..?" The young girl said silently, memories of her mother on the ground in pain after being slammed to a wall hard courtesy of Izumi.

"You don't need to worry about that, I'm pretty tough for an innocent-looking mother like me," Inko reassures Izumi, making sure that she doesn't mention anything about that time.

"Y-you were a pro hero…" The quirk thief said to herself until her mother suddenly tense as she looked like she was about to lunge.

"Good, shall we begin? I won't take it easy on you Izumi." Inko states which made her daughter smile with how serious her mother is in this sparring match.

Izumi is slightly caught off guard with the display but she continues smiling as her body stiffens to prepare herself to fight.

"That's okay, I prefer this way…"She said, already planning out the quirks for her use in this fight.

"...Now!" That caught the quirk thief off guard with how sudden her mother said before rushing towards her.

Izumi barely reacted before creating a green forcefield just in time for Inko to throw three hard punches to the forcefield before backing off.

"What's wrong? There are no countdowns in a real fight!" Inko said before using her quirk to pick her daughter up.

The young girl panicked for a bit until she unleashed an air stream to her mother.

Inko scowled before she canceled her quirk to jump over the attack with efficiency before suddenly flying towards Izumi who seemed to be preparing for something.

The quirk thief raised her hand and opened them to release a green-colored wave of energy to the former pro hero.

Inko quickly used her quirk to go upwards to avoid the attack until she saw Izumi jump high to catch her mid-air. Forcing the mother to use her quirk to make Izumi go around her.

Izumi looks at her mom with confirmation in her eyes.

Blue electricity course around her fingers until she aimed at Inko which let out a stream of electricity.

Much to her shock, however, Inko raises her hands and the stream is going around her until being shot right back to Izumi.

Izumi activated a quirk that would allow her to absorb the stream of electricity while giving her a boost of energy.

The attack gets absorbed into Izumi before she suddenly flies towards Inko who panicked and uses her quirk to once again redirect Izumi to the right.

The young girl was frustrated for a bit until she went deep into her thoughts.

_I can't touch her without being picked up, I can't use range either since she can reflect that too. I need to make her lose focus._ Izumi continued to think before dodging a haymaker from Inko who then began to throw kicks and punches to the young girl in order to stay in the offense.

The onslaught continued until Izumi was suddenly split into five Izumis, catching Inko off guard with this unexpected move.

All five Izumi rushes towards Inko, each Izumi opens their hands to grab her mother to take her quirk to end the fight quickly.

This made Inko panic, unsure what type of quirk Izumi would use for this tactic. Not sure if the clones are illusions or actual clones force her to propel herself upwards. She then uses her quirk to throw objects to the clones to check to see what quirk it is.

All of the Izumi's clones disappear upon impact, causing Inko to look around to see the real Izumi flying from behind. Her hands are in an odd position that reminds Inko of a technique.

Inko raises her left hand and her daughter suddenly stops before being sent down to the ground, Izumi looks down and lets out a massive stream of air from her mouth which slows down her landing.

The mother floats down to the ground, very impressed with how Izumi fights.

"Izumi! That was very dirty of you! Trying to end a fight so soon by taking my quirk." Inko couldn't help but smile at how practical her daughter is being.

"You said this was supposed to be a real fight…" Izumi tried to apologize before being grappled by her mother.

"And you lost because you were too nice." Inko joked before releasing Izumi from her hold.

"Sorry-"

"Izumi, that was a good move, I wasn't insulting you for that. Yes, it's quite dirty but there is no fairness in a real fight. You have to abandon your honor and pride to win. Because they could cost a life…" Inko explained to her daughter with a serious tone.

"I understand..."

"Also… I noticed that you were mimicking a judo technique. Did you watch it online?" Izumi blushed at her mother's question.

"Yes… I wanted to see how well it could work with my quirk." She admitted.

"Huh, you are taking your training very seriously." Inko is surprised by how dedicated her daughter is.

"I have to mom, everyone only has one quirk to train with. I have more than one and that's one of my downsides. Someone with an electric quirk can use their quirk better than me with any electric quirks because I need to train with the other quirks in my stockpile." Izumi explained.

"I never thought about that…" It was a valid reason, Inko knows that she can use her quirk **Attraction **better than Izumi can do with that quirk.

"Alright, let me see if I can make a training schedule for you. You need to be consistent with your training, after all, it is not a problem since we have five years until you go to U.A." Inko informed Izumi of their new plans.

"Of course that would be after your Ninth birthday which is next week." Those words made Izumi groan with frustrations.

"But why? I want to train my quirk now…" She complained.

"...Most children your age would be grateful that they would train later, not now…" Inko looked at Izumi with disbelief at how serious she's being at training.

"So..? I always train in my free time..." The young girl nervously said.

Inko is now speechless at her daughter's determination to become a hero, she has never seen anyone with that type of dedication. The only one that could match that dedication is Toshinori.

"How about we eat some ice cream today? We can continue your training tomorrow." Inko said as she walked with Izumi to the lockers to get change clothes.

For some reason... Inko felt something was going to happen today.

And she won't like it.

* * *

Both greenettes are sitting on their couch in their apartment. The younger midoriya is wearing a green t-shirt with blue jeans, having just eaten her favorite ice cream flavor, mint chocolate.

"I don't know why people don't like mint chocolate, it tastes great and the aftertaste is amazing…" Izumi muses with her mother while using a quirk to clean bowls of her's and Inko's

"Not many people like mint, it's mostly those that had an acquired test. Then again, you like mint chocolate without hating it first." Inko said as she thinks about how useful it would be to have a quirk that could clean anything just waving at it. The older midoriya is wearing her favorite pink sweater and her favorite jeans.

"Sometimes I wonder how I was able to raise such a great girl like you. You are nice, don't complain as much as most kids do, you work hard for your dream, and you're very forgiving..." Izumi blush for a bit for the list of compliments Inko gives her.

"...And not I'm sure if I deserve you…" Inko whispers to herself, unaware that her daughter heard that.

"...What..?" Izumi couldn't help but say it out loud.

Inko's eyes widened, quickly realizing her blunder.

"I-I'm saying that you are one of the best that could ever happen to me..!" She tried to say but Izumi wanted to get real answers.

"No... What do you mean by that…?" Izumi said with utter seriousness.

"Izumi, just forget what I said there. It's not a big deal."

"Mom, I'm sorry but I need to know. **What do you mean by not deserving me?**"

"I sometimes think that you don't deserve a terrible mother like me…" Inko couldn't help but say every word, cursing herself mentally for falling into an obvious trap.

"Mom..! Why do you think like that!?" The young girl is horrified at those words.

"I-I… Please, just ignore that." Inko said quietly, knowing well that response will not satisfy Izumi in the slightest.

"No! I'm not going to ignore that! Why?! Why did you think that you're a terrible mother!? You're the best!"

"I don't want to-"

"Mom! **Why do you think you're a terrible mother!?**" Izumi's voice is now laced with the power of **Scales of Truth** that her mother is now prepared for.

Inko quickly shakes her head, not saying a word in order to not get trapped by that quirk again.

"I need to know why! Please mom tell me!" Izumi pleaded, quickly noticing small tears in her mother's eyes. The young girl then remembers the nightmares her mother occasionally gets.

"Has something to do with your nightmares, something happened to you in the past and it scars you. What. H̸a̶p̶p̵e̵n̵e̸d̵?"

Inko's eyes widened in horror as if she almost recognized the voice but she gained her composure quickly to avoid notice.

Izumi quickly remembers something, the eye seeing quirk she places in her mom's room. It was deactivated a long time ago but it still carries what it sees no matter what happens to it.

She honestly forgot about it but nevertheless, she used the quirk to access the memories and saw something that surprised her.

The eye saw Inko holding a photo as she cried, Izumi can't make out what she sees but then she saw what where her mother puts it in the closet...

_**Ẃ̴̰è̷̟ ̷͓͠s̷͓͐h̶̳̀o̴͚̾u̴̧͝l̶̨̊d̷̞̂ ̸̱̇c̷̬̀h̸̠̓e̸̼͐c̶̠̆k̷̩̀ ̸͉̃t̸͎̂h̷̫̏a̶̹͋t̵̤̄ ̸̺̊ỏ̶͖u̵̜͒t̶͙͆**_

It's a stretch but something tells her that she should see what that photo shows.

The quirk thief walks to her mother's room which confuses Inko on what her daughter is doing now.

Until she hears the closet opening, Inko's heart stops before she quickly rushes in to stop Izumi from seeing the truth.

She gets near until the door to her room closes locked.

Inko desperately tries to open the door with brute force to no avail, wanting to tell Izumi to stop but is too afraid of getting trapped by the truth quirk again.

The mother remembers something from her career and starts to use her quirk to unlock the door.

With a click, She burst in to stop Izumi from seeing the truth of her origins only to see her looking at the photo.

"...Nana Shimura..?" Izumi couldn't help but say as she looked at the photo with confusion.

The photo shows a beautiful woman with a sleeveless bodysuit with high collar, yellow gloves, and a large cape on the shoulders hugging a boy and a girl.

The girl in the picture caught Izumi's attention, the girl is the exact copy of her mom albeit very young obviously.

On the sides, it says 'Best mom in the world!' written on it.

"Who is she..?" She couldn't help but ask, the woman is clearly a pro hero.

"My mother…" Izumi looks to her right to see Inko with small tears on her eyes.

"I remember being so happy… With big bro and Dad… We were so happy and proud of having a pro hero for a mom… My brother and I always wanted to be a pro hero because of her…" Inko sits down with her daughter as she gently takes the photo.

"But then… Dad d-died…" Her voice cracks for a bit as her eyes darkened.

"And m-mom… G-gives us up… She put us in foster care and left. Not even sending letters to us, just because it was too dangerous. She was afraid that we would get hurt because of her being a pro hero…" Her mouth started quivering. As she remembers how she was begging for her mother to come back.

"My brother and I were separated because of the hero children's safety system… I am not even sure what happened to him... I was so m-miserable... My foster parents were horrible people, using me as their punching bag and belittling me all the time…" Inko starts to sob.

"I-I-I just wanted to be a hero just like my mom, because I love her so much... Why did she do this to me and Kotaro..?" She choked as she cried, memories of the horrible time resurfaced.

"I thought that if I train to become a pro hero then maybe I could get her love back and meet Kotaro again... But she died after she gave us up…" She collapses, causing Izumi to grab her in a panic.

"I'm so sorry Izumi, for scaring you… I don't want to be like my mother, I don't want to abandon you but I'm scared that I might do it…" Inko sobs before hugging her daughter as her life depends on it.

Izumi hugged back with tears in her eyes. Slightly ashamed that she hurt her mother by bringing back horrible memories.

Both Midoriya kept crying for an hour until Inko passed out in exhaustion. Izumi gently places her mother and herself to the bed.

"Goodnight mom..." She whispers before she falls asleep, joining her mother in the blissful sleep.

Ignorant of the danger both of them will soon experience.

**Author's Notes: Sorry for taking too long but I want to make each chapter more detailed, I can't promise a schedule because I'm not very good at keeping up. Anyway, I hope you guys like the chapter, and any criticism is welcome.**


	12. Darker Side of Her

It's clear for Izumi to know how quiet everything is.

Ever since yesterday both she and her mother stay silent in the living room. Fully aware of what happened, Izumi would apologize for making Inko cry over terrible memories but she soon learns that it won't do anything.

It won't help that her mother is looking down, her eyes darkened.

Izumi wants to say something but she doesn't know what to say.

She can't just say: 'It's pretty cool that my grandma was a pro hero like you!' and expect that her mom would be ok considering what happened to her in the past.

Thankfully, Inko decided to go first.

"I'm sorry for what happened yesterday… I didn't want you to know about her…" She spoke out, her tone nearly breaking Izumi's heart on how empty it sounds.

"I- Don't worry about that…" Izumi responds

"I kinda want to know why you don't want me to know about Shimura…" The young girl said carefully, not wanting to set her mother off with sadness.

"...I don't want you to hate your grandma…" Those words made Izumi's eyes widened with shock and disbelief.

"You don't hate her..?" She said, surprised that Inko doesn't hate Nana despite what happened in the past.

"I want to, I want to hate her for giving me and Kotaro away. But… I can't do it. I just can't. She loves me and my brother so much, and she gives us to foster care for our protection. I can't imagine her wanting me to live horribly with my foster parents…" Inko lamented, tears slowly streaming from her eyes.

Izumi telekinetically moved a tissue box and gave it to her mother.

"Thank you…" The mother said as she grabbed the box before grabbing a tissue.

"Do you hate her? I won't blame you, but... you have better things to do than hate a dead woman." Inko said quietly, her fear slowly growing within.

"No."

_**Y̴e̷s̴**_

"I won't lie, I'm not happy that she gives you and your brother away. But she did it to protect you… I will never agree with her choice. But I understand why she did it." Izumi explains to Inko who went silent.

"Oh Izumi, you are too pure for this world…" The mother smiled softly.

The young girl blushed from Inko's words.

"I tried my best to support you, I was making sure that you will have a good childhood to remember. Well… That was my plan until your quirk emerges…" Inko sigh in exhaustion while rubbing her forehead.

Izumi looks down in slight shame, knowing the amount of stress she caused.

"I'm such a terrible mother, I never notice you leaving our apartment. You probably have seen horrible things while you're stealing quirks." Inko said as she carefully looked at her daughter.

"You did a good job of keeping your quirk a secret even if your last school knows about it."

"What do you mean?" The green-haired girl asked in confusion.

"You're scared of your quirk…" Inko said as her words stunned Izumi.

"Aizawa told me about you replicating quirks from pro heroes, he doesn't know but I do. You want to disguise your quirk." She continued.

"I don't want people to be scared of me…" Izumi silently explained, her face darkened for a bit.

"People won't judge you for your quirk."

"But what if they do..? What if everyone hates me? Even as a pro hero? I want to make people feel safe when I save the day… Not scared of me." The quirk thief said as she can't help but be scared of the possibility.

Inko starts to think of a way to convince Izumi to accept her quirk.

"I won't force you to change your mind, but please reconsider. You can't hold back, you have to use everything you have if you want to save people. Someone can die if you hold back." Inko informed her daughter of the consequence.

"...I'll think about it…" The mother sighs as she rubs her forehead.

"I hope you do. How about some udon?" Inko decided to change the topic, wanting to start cooking simple food.

"I would like that…" Izumi said as she started to think about her mother's words.

Inko nodded as she went searching for the ingredients only to find that she was missing the raw noodles.

"I forgot to get groceries yesterday…" She grumbled, the mother went back to her room to get some clothes to go outside.

"Izumi, I'm going out to buy more raw noodles!" Inko informed her daughter.

"Okay," Izumi muttered out, deep in her thoughts.

As she hears the front door open and closed. The young girl stood up and went to her room to search for a certain hero.

Izumi went to her computer and type Nana Shimura and was surprised by the results.

Nana Shimura or known as Windstrike was a very respected hero in the community, a lot of retired pro heroes spoke of her like a legend.

What surprised Izumi the most is that her idol, All Might was personally trained by her.

"Why did I learn this now?! This is the type of stuff I should know!" She complains to herself with this new knowledge.

_**A̴r̴e̸ ̸y̵o̸u̵ ̴r̷e̷a̶l̷l̷y̶ ̸c̶o̶n̴c̵e̸r̴n̸e̵d̵ ̶a̸b̴o̸u̸t̵ ̴t̴h̸i̸s̴?̸**_

She continued to search for more and learned some interesting things.

Shimura has a float quirk that evolved before going to the hero school that soon became UA. This is interesting for Izumi since it was rather convenient for that quirk to evolve and she can see how her mother's quirk came from **Float**.

Apparently, Shimura's death was a complete mystery to the hero community since her body was never found. The only reason she was declared dead was that a pro hero named Gran Torino confirmed that she died fighting against an unknown villain that presumably died as well.

_**H̵e̸ ̸w̴a̴s̸ ̴q̶u̵i̵t̵e̴ ̷b̵u̵s̷y̸.̸.̷.̵**_

Izumi felt a twitch, she can't describe it but the young girl feels like she already knows this somehow.

"A mysterious villain kills a well-known pro hero… And no one knows who that villain is?" She questioned the weirdness of the situation regarding Nana Shimura's death.

Further search reveals that Windstrikes was part of a big controversy regarding children of pro heroes. It was depressing for Izumi to know that many pro heroes in the past have given their children to foster.

It was so common for pro heroes to give their children away from that a system was created.

The Hero Children Safety was a system that was created to ensure that the children from pro heroes are to be treated carefully.

It was after some villains began to target foster families to kidnap children of pro heroes for various reasons. The system was created so that it would take safety measures to ensure that children would not be targeted.

Name changing, altered appearance, being far away from their birth parents, and separation from siblings. It was an unfortunate necessity to combat the cruelty from the worst of villains.

Despite the safety measures, there were some problems.

34 percent of foster families that took care of the children were reported to be abusive and even cause deaths to the children.

"Oh no…" Izumi muttered in horror.

Despite the clear evidence that the Hero Children Safety system is having problems, no plans for overhauling the system exist.

Izumi shut her computer off, deep in thought.

_But why? Everyone knows the problem, and yet they are not doing anything to that system, _She thought to herself.

She felt frustrated for not being able to do anything to help, to know that her mother suffered because of that system made her feel…

A̶n̷g̸r̷y̴

_**H̴o̴w̵ ̶p̴a̶t̴h̴e̶t̸i̸c̴~̶ ̸E̶v̶e̵n̴ ̴w̴i̷t̵h̸ ̴e̷v̴e̸r̷y̸ ̷i̷m̶p̴r̶o̴v̴e̸m̶e̷n̵t̶,̶ ̸s̵o̵m̶e̴ ̴p̸r̵o̵b̸l̵e̶m̷s̵ ̷n̴e̴v̴e̷r̸ ̵s̴e̶e̷m̵ ̸t̶o̸ ̴g̷o̴ ̵a̸w̶a̵y̷.̸ ̸A̶n̴d̸ ̸y̸e̵t̵,̴ ̶Y̵o̸u̸ ̸s̵t̵i̶l̸l̵ ̸w̵a̵n̷t̵ ̶t̶o̸ ̴h̵e̵l̸p̸.̸ ̶**_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud glass break that can be heard throughout her apartment.

"What was that?!" Izumi whispered to herself, her body tense in fear, shock, and adrenaline.

She put on a white t-shirt and jeans almost lightning speed thanks to her dual usage of speed quirks.

Izumi carefully opens her door and looks around the dark hallway to see nothing. Quickly realizing that it's dark outside.

The young girl slowly walks to the living room to investigate the noise, her body slowly disappearing thanks to the two invisibility quirks she has.

As she walks, Izumi quickly notices a figure walking around the living room.

Before the quirk thief could do anything, she felt a presence behind her.

Her instinct roared as she ducks down to avoid two hands aimed at her neck.

Izumi's left hand shot up and let out a burst of air to the attacker.

The attacker was knocked back at the end of the hallway. Izumi turns back to only see a scaly man rushing towards.

She almost panicked but she was able to turn her body into titanium, the scaled man tries to slash her legs apart but fails.

The young girl punched the scaled man and sent him flying to the table, breaking it in the process.

_I didn't mean for that to happen!_ Izumi mentally smacks herself for damaging furniture until a purple glow surrounds her.

"Got you!" Woman wearing a red hoodie yelled out in victory.

Izumi was able to look at the woman before she felt her body disappear and placed somewhere.

_**A̵ ̷q̵u̴i̶r̷k̵ ̴t̶h̴a̷t̵ ̴w̶a̵r̷p̴s̷?̵ ̸I̶ ̵w̸a̴n̷t̶ ̴t̶h̶a̷t̸.̷**_

"You have no idea how glad I am when I see standing with the girl, I could never live without **Mark and Recall**. That quirk saved our hides more than once!"

Izumi looks around to see an alarming amount of people all looking at her with malicious intent.

_I got teleported?! _She thought in horror at what happened.

She let her guard down, got caught in a quirk that warps people's location.

"Sorry for taking too long Gorotsuki, she fucks both Hachū and Ku up so I had to carry them here." The woman apologizes for taking too long.

"Eh, doesn't matter. You still got her." Izumi looks at the source of the voices and sees the same hooded woman and a man wearing an armored duster.

"W-Where am I?!" Izumi yelled out, her mind filled with plans on how she can get out of this situation.

_I don't have any quirks that can teleport me. Speed-enhanced quirks can't help me since I don't see any exit. There are too many villains for me to get away from this place! _Her thoughts screamed inside of her, a green-colored barrier formed around the young girl to prevent anyone from grabbing her.

"You're in a place where no one would find you, no hard feelings but you fetch a very good price." The armored man casually said,

"Of course It would be better if we restrained you," He grinned as every hired criminal and villain tried to break through Izumi's barrier.

Izumi almost screamed in terror but she regained her composure, both of her arms stretched in different directions and a massive wave of energy came forth. Destroying the barrier but pushed everyone back.

The young girl quickly jumped to her right to avoid a blast of white fire meant to strike her.

_I need to run, I can only use two quirks right now. I can't beat them like this! _ A ball of light began to form in her left hand.

She released the ball to blind everyone and light the area around her to find a way out.

Izumi sees a hallway with board up windows but she decided to take a gamble and run towards the opening.

"Hebī! Pairo! Stop her from escaping!" Gorotsuki yelled out as two heavily armored men stood in Izumi's way.

She stopped at the sight of the two.

One of the men is immensely big, even bigger than All Might. He is covered head to toe in thick metallic armor, Izumi is not sure if the man is obese or not since the armor is in the way. It's pretty clear that he's Hebī.

The second is not as big as his partner, average size, and slender body. But he is still intimidating thanks to the armor. While not metallic like Hebī, it's rubber and has reinforced padding around it. It covered the entire body except for the head where a gas mask is in place. What made him terrifying is two flamethrowers on his forearms. Weirdly enough it got a name tag that says Pairo.

Izumi swallows her fears and uses a combination of two quirks to get past with the speed of a bullet.

That plan didn't work as Hebī stepped right in front of her.

Surprised by the reaction and speed of a massive man, Izumi redirects her momentum to the side only for a massive burst flame to get in her way.

Her eyes bulged at the sight of the flames that seemed comparable to Endeavor's flames, she quickly backed off to avoid getting burned.

She turned to look at Pairo and saw that his flamethrowers appeared to be bursting with flames.

_Those weapons are more powerful than they look, maybe a quirk that amplifies flames? _Izumi thought through the potential quirk but quickly activated a hardening quirk and used her right arm to block a punch from Hebī.

Despite using one of the strongest hardening quirks in her disposal, **Titanium Body**. She felt her arm nearly breaking from the impact.

She was launched into a wall with a cry of pain, Izumi fell down but was able to fall on her feet. The young girl hissed in pain as her bone repaired itself thanks to a quirk that heals bones quicker.

_That was too much! What type of quirk does he have?! _She thought to herself in shock, the amount of strength Hebī possesses is horrifying to her.

Izumi felt the ground shake causing her to jump out of the way of another punch from Hebī, knowing that defense is hopeless against that behemoth.

_I have to take his quirk! _Her body launches itself towards the big man intending to take his quirk.

Redirecting her momentum again to get behind him, she grabs Hebī's right leg and takes his quirk.

And she felt nothing.

_**O̵h̷,̸ ̵t̶h̴i̵s̷ ̶i̶s̸ ̶i̶n̶t̵e̴r̸e̵s̷t̴i̶n̴g̷!̷**_

Shocked that she can't take his quirk, Izumi nearly got hit again but was able to dodge it in time by launching herself to her back.

"Nice try! But I took precautions against you!" Gorotsuki taunted the young girl who tried to think of a reason why she couldn't take the armored man's quirk.

_Why didn't I take his quirk!? Do they- It's the armor! _Izumi quickly realized the intention of their armor.

_If I could use more than two quirks then I might be able to beat one of them individually, but I can't do it with this collar on! _She thought about removing it but she discarded in fear of what would happen if her collar gets removed.

_**N̴o̸o̸o̶o̵.̴.̵.̷ ̷Y̴o̵u̶ ̷c̷a̷n̷'̴t̸ ̵b̷e̷a̴t̷ ̷t̶h̴e̵m̸.̷.̴.̸ ̸T̶h̷e̸r̵e̶ ̸a̷r̷e̴ ̸t̷o̴o̸ ̵m̴a̸n̴y̶ ̴f̸o̵r̷ ̴y̴o̸u̸ ̷t̷o̶ ̶h̷a̸n̷d̶l̵e̵.̶.̴.̶**_

The young girl decided to stay far away from those two armored villains and tries to find another way to get out of this place.

As she continued to run, a green-skinned woman grabbed Izumi from behind.

Izumi noticed how close one of the woman's hands was to her face, her teeth grew sharp while her skin quickly turned light blue.

She quickly bit into the hand, eliciting a scream from the green woman. The young girl let go of the hand and kicked the woman off her, grimacing with the taste of blood.

Ten people surrounded Izumi and tried to dogpile the quirk thief but her hair suddenly grew and grabbed all of the criminals.

"Shit this girl got everything!" One of the criminals says until they were all thrown by Izumi towards another group of villains, knocking them over.

Without hesitation, she took all of their quirks to see if any quirks could help her get out of here.

_**W̵e̷ ̵c̵o̸u̸l̵d̶ ̷e̵a̵s̴i̸l̸y̶ ̵d̶e̶f̷e̴a̸t̴ ̶a̶l̵l̴ ̶o̷f̷ ̷t̴h̷e̷m̸ ̴i̷f̵ ̴y̴o̸u̴ ̶s̴t̴o̷p̵ ̴b̸e̵i̴n̴g̷ ̶s̷o̶ ̷w̷e̷a̵k̷!̸**_

She tried to search for the woman who teleported her to this place but was distracted by sickly green vines restricting her body.

Izumi opened her mouth to let out a stream of fire to burn off the vines as she turned around to see a man with trees growing on his back.

With a stomp with her left leg, a large jab of stone hit the tree man in the stomach. He quickly fell unconscious from the pain.

Her surroundings quickly heated up as a massive fireball came towards Izumi who created a barrier to block the attack.

The barrier failed to keep the fireball at bay but Izumi's body is suddenly covered in ice as the fireball blows upon her.

Thankfully, the ice armor protected her from the heat even if she was dazed by the impact of the fireball. Flames surround her from all sides.

Pairo suddenly emerges from the flames, his fist aiming for Izumi's head.

She ducks down and uppercutting the pyromaniac while her strength is being enhanced by a simple strength quirk. The uppercut caused Pairo to wobble, allowing Izumi to paralyze him.

Her opportunity was interrupted by Hebī who threw a haymaker at Izumi.

Panicking at the sight, Izumi dash to her left to avoid the strike but was promptly kicked by Pairo who recovered quickly.

The hulking villain tried to grab her with his right hand but the young girl flew up to avoid the grab.

Izumi breathed heavily, her options are limited right now. Either she tries to run with no success or fight against two powerful opponents that have found a way to protect themselves from **Archetype**.

_One can make flames stronger while the other is quick and very strong. _She thought before realizing how well they can work with each other. Pairo limits her movement with his amplified flames while Hebī can fight up close with his absurd strength and speed.

_I need to break that strategy, I have quirks that make me resistant to heat. I can barely take a blow from that behemoth, but if I can just pierce through their armor and paralyzed them then I can take their quirk and leave them incapable of doing anything against me._ A plan is slowly forming in her mind as the young girl steady herself for combat.

In a burst of wind, Izumi rushed towards the flamethrower wielder who used the aforementioned weapons to unleash a massive stream of fire at her who dodge to her left. Without warning she plunged her left arm into the fire, surprising everyone who witnessed such an odd move.

As the fire dissipated. Izumi pulled her arm up revealing it to be glowing brightly with red and yellow, it suddenly turned into a massive drill where she jumped very high into the air before flying towards Hebī.

She made a risky gamble and used three quirks at once, it was a terrible idea but Izumi can't do anything with two quirks.

"**Fire Arm, Heat Trap, Drill Arm..!**" She yelled out as her transformed arm made contact with the behemoth's right arm, the superheated drill tear through the armor. Metal and chunks of cauterized flesh fly out of the villain's arm.

Hebī screamed in agony, as he was able to get his arm out of the drill's way but Izumi suddenly changed her arm back as steam started to come off in response with **Hyper-Cold Body** which lowered her body's temperature so much that ice started to form around her body.

She was able to touch the wound that she made and took the quirk for herself, the behemoth fell unconscious as the combination of his body paralyzed with the sudden disappearance of his quirk forcing his body to stop to adapt the changes and the immense pain the villain feels from the heat drill.

Izumi shakingly stood up, her body shivering from the intense cold. Despite how effective her attack is, she wasn't safe from the downsides from the quirks.

Her left arm is cramping up from pushing **Drill Arm** to its limit, **Heat Trap **and **Fire Arm** made the pain even worse since she can still feel the burning sensation. It doesn't help that **Hyper-Cold Body** almost turned her body into a human popsicle.

The young girl quickly activated a quirk that allows her to sense her surroundings, she can't afford to use a regenerate quirk as she's waste a lot of energy from using too many quirks. Izumi then turns on a quirk called **Cold Absorption **to at least regain some energy while she is still cold.

_So cold! I need to stop using quirks that would tire me out quickly. _Izumi thought to herself as she stayed alert, feeling her tired body slowly revitalized even if it wasn't much.

She senses an incoming swipe coming to her head, the young girl ducks down to dodge the attack before kicking the attacker in the left leg.

Pairo grunted in pain as his leg nearly broke from the enhanced kick, he regained his footing before his flamethrowers lit up and a two-stream of fire came forward albeit not very powerful surprisingly.

Slightly surprised by the non-powered fires, Izumi dodges the stream but her right leg wasn't fast enough and was grazed by the fire.

She yelled out in pain, nearly falling to the floor but was able to continue standing up. Unfortunately, Pairo noticed the burn wound and began to capitalize it by throwing two punches at the young girl who dodged the first punch only to get hit by the second.

The impact of the punch made her fall down which prompted the villain to wail down on her, fully intending to knock her unconscious.

Izumi panicked as two giant scaly arms emerged from her body, tearing the back of her t-shirt in the process. Both arms grabbed Pairo and slammed him down hard, he raises his arms to burn the giant arms but the young girl decided to have her extra arms to punch him in the face.

With the villain being rendered unconscious, Izumi's right arm turns into metal claws to make a big cut to the rubber outfit while noting how thick the layers of rubber are. She crushed the flamethrowers while taking his quirk to neutralize the pyromaniac.

"You are quite a golden egg." She looks up to see Gorotsuki who smiles at her reaction.

"Most pro heroes would have been overwhelmed but not you, you probably have like a hundred quirks." He said as Izumi looked at him with anticipation for the worse.

The mercenary quickly took a step back as the quirk thief stood up.

"I am not an idiot, I get destroyed if I try to attack you without a plan," Gorotsuki admitted but it's clear that he has a plan against Izumi.

"Why..?" She silently said.

"Huh?" Those words made Gorotsuki confused for a bit.

"Why do you bring me here? What could you possibly want from me?" Izumi kinda feels stupid for some reason but she wants to buy her some time to think.

"You are pretty naive for a girl that can take quirks from anyone, taking people's quirk is a golden opportunity for any organization to have. A way to disable an annoying pro hero? Take their quirk. Want to give someone a boost in prowess for a heist? Give them a quirk. You're a smart girl, you figure out the more useful features of your quirk that an organization could use." Gorotsuki explained, looking rather bored with his words.

"But enough of that, I'm going to give you a choice. Either surrender yourself and avoid the pain you may experience, or resist and I will make it very painful for you." He said, smiling at the young girl who had a defiant expression on her face.

"But I'm guessing that you already picked the latter." Gorotsuki suddenly holds a gun and starts shooting at Izumi who creates a barrier to block all of the bullets.

The barrier held up until a wire appeared and broke it, surprising Izumi by its sudden appearance.

She backs away to try to analyze the quirk Gorotsuki possesses.

_Is it teleportation? A gun and a wire appear so I assume that he can teleport inanimate objects since he could have just teleported any villain nearby. _Izumi thought about the limits of Gorotsuki's quirk.

A ball of fire formed in her right arm and proceeded to throw it at the mercenary who smirks as a round metal shield appears in his left arm to block the incoming fire.

Small pillars of stone emerge from the floor below Gorotsuki who is slightly surprised by the sudden attack.

Izumi thought she got him until the villain suddenly disappeared, shocked by this ability she couldn't dodge a kick in the stomach.

The impact almost made her stop breathing but she recovered and blocked another from the same woman that dragged her into this place.

Quickly realizing that this woman could have the quirk that can get Izumi out of here, she lunged towards to take the very needed quirk.

Before the young girl could even make contact with the villainess, red chains appeared and wrapped around her right arm. Surprised by the sudden appearance of this chain, Izumi tried to move only to get her legs wrapped by the same red chain individually.

"Thank you for distracting her!" Gorotsuki then wrapped Izumi's left arm before she could even react.

"What are you-" Those words were cut as Izumi felt the worst pain she could ever feel in her life.

Letting out a hoarse scream of agony, the quirk thief fell to the floor as a bright-red electricity course around her body.

She tried to use a quirk that can break this chain but she can feel her quirks shutting down forcefully.

_**O̷h̵?̴ ̴T̴h̴e̸s̵e̴ ̴c̶h̸a̶i̸n̴s̷ ̵a̸r̷e̵ ̷m̴a̴n̷i̶p̶u̵l̸a̷t̵i̷n̴g̷ ̴o̶u̶r̷ ̸q̸u̴i̵r̵k̵s̵.̵ ̵V̴e̵r̷y̶ ̷i̷n̵t̵e̷r̴e̶s̸t̴i̷n̵g̵.̸.̸.̴**_

"STOP!"

"Fuck no! We worked our ass off for this!" The red-hooded woman exclaimed as she stood before the tortured girl.

"That device should keep her down for us to deliver her to our clients," Gorotsuki informed his fellow mercenary who looked at Izumi with a sneer.

The young girl continued to scream, her nerves flaring up. Despite this, she tried to stand up even with the pain that plagued her body only for her to fall again.

"Really? You're trying standing up? You kids get even more insane these days. Yuganda keeps an eye on her, I'm going to call our clients to send a van to us." A very advanced radio appeared on his hands. Gorotsuki turns the device on to contact someone.

"I need to get out..!" Izumi yelled out in pain as she started to crawl away, the young girl didn't get far as a foot slammed down on her hands causing her to scream in sheer pain.

"Don't even try, you lose, and we win. It's as simple as that." The villainess stated in a sadistic glee at the torment she is causing.

Her fun was interrupted as a scream of rage can be heard.

"LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Without warning, Yuganda was punched to the floor much to the shock of everyone who witnessed that moment.

"What the fuck?! What happened- You! How do you find us?!" Gorotsuki screamed in disbelief at the sight of the enraged Inko.

Despite the immense pain, Izumi is currently feeling, with gritted teeth to try to handle the pain she was able to look at her mother and notice something different about Inko's costume.

She remembered that the first costume has green armored plating around the arms, legs, and chest of Inko's body, green and black colored skin-tight suit, a cloak, and a knight-themed mask.

This costume is vastly different, dark-green plated armor that covers the motherly pro hero's body, black skin-tight suit to complement the color, a green-colored hood covering Inko's head and a mask that looks similar to the other albeit more armored and looks high-tech if the blue glows from the visor is of any indication.

Before anyone could react, Inko telekinetically grabbed Yuganda from the wall and punch her in the face again.

"Holy shit!" The villainess screamed in shock and disbelief as she was able to grab Izumi before teleporting next to Gorotsuki.

"Fuck me! That's the pro hero that nearly kicked your ass?!"

"Do I need to answer?! Everyone kill that bitch! Fuck the order!" With his permission, the remaining criminals and villains that weren't taken out by Izumi, rush towards Inko fully intending to kill her.

The mother took a deep breath and flew towards the group and began to mercilessly beat anyone who dared try to stand in her way of saving her daughter.

One tries to slice Inko's neck open with sharpened nails but fails horribly as the mother grabs the offending hands with her quirk and crushed the bone to dust.

Inko dodges a small fireball before using her quirk to control the trajectory to hit a shark woman's mouth who tried to bite her.

A man with four arms tried to grab Inko to crush her but she ducks down and hits the groin with her right elbow.

No matter how many there are, no matter how diverse their quirk. It was impossible to touch Inko who simply continues to brutally beat them to the ground as she makes her way to Gorotsuki and Yuganda.

"Let her go, NOW!" Inko screams in utter fury, both villains that stage the kidnapping flinched at the sight while Izumi couldn't help but watch in slight awe of how her mother was doing.

"Fucking bitch! Yuganda, get that damn tablet! We need to get it to put her down!" Gorotsuki orders his partner as he enters the battle against the mother.

A shotgun appeared in his hands as he started shooting at Inko who flew up to avoid the shot who instead hit an unfortunate criminal in the chest.

He continues to shoot at Inko who then flies at Gorotsuki with intent to knock him down.

That plan got derailed as two wires appeared and went straight to Inko who dodged them effortlessly.

This gave the mercenary enough to make a rifle to appear in his hands and start shooting with reckless abandon, uncaring that he had shot five of his subordinates down in his attempts to kill Inko who was able to dodge the bullets with no problem.

Knowing full well that something has to be about the rifle, Inko throws a knife at Gorotsuki who sharply moves to his right to dodge it, not aware that Inko was aiming for that.

With a simple hand waving gesture, the knife turns to the mercenary much to his shock.

"Fuck you!" He screamed as he used his rifle to block the knife which resulted in it being broken by the surprisingly strong knife.

Quickly discarding the broken weapon, he uses his quirk to teleport the knife that broke his weapon to his hand.

"Like to fight dirty? So be it!" Gorotsuki smiles sadistically as a tablet appears in his hands.

"That chain is very unique, it wasn't made to suppress a quirk like those standard quirks suppress cuffs, it was meant to take control of it from the inside out." The villain taps the screen causing the red chain to act up, making Izumi scream in pain.

"Izumi!" Inko yells in horror and anger as she tries to approach her daughter.

Ice, fire, electricity, air, and smoke start to emit from Izumi who struggles hopelessly in her restraints, screaming while doing it.

Without warning, two beams of light emerge from Izumi's eyes forcing Inko to duck down to avoid the lasers which instead hits an unsuspecting criminal behind her.

The criminal's head blows up in a gory mess, splattering Inko with blood and gray matter.

"What type of device is that?!" Inko questioned herself in shock with a clear display of how the red chain works.

"Like that? Don't worry, I'm just going to make this even better!" The mercenary laughed as Izumi's body moved like a puppet.

"Stop! Stop it please!" The young girl pleaded as the ground began to shake around Inko.

Sensing the incoming danger, Inko jumped to avoid three large spikes that emerged from the ground, it could have impaled her but she was smart to dodge.

"Let her go now!" Inko demanded as everyone could feel her rage.

"Nope!" Gorotsuki mocked the mother as he controlled Izumi to launch spikes of ice towards Inko who briefly floated and suddenly flew towards him with an unrestrained scream of anger.

With a flick of her fingers, the spike went out of their direction to ensure that she won't get hit. The enraged mother continued her path to Gorotsuki who scowled at how Inko is effortlessly nullifying all of their attacks.

"God fucking dammit! That brat was kicking our asses! How is it that I can't make her quirks do what I want them to do?!" He yelled in frustration, his partner decided to pick the tablet from his hands.

"Maybe you're doing it wrong! Let me use it, I have more practice with it than you anyway." Yuganda states as she began to tap her finger on the tablet.

Gorotsuki sighs before going serious as he prepares himself for combat against the retired pro heroine.

She tries to go over the mercenary to get to Izumi quickly but is intercepted by him despite her attempts.

Taking advantage of the caught-off guard Inko, Gorotsuki grabbed her left leg and slammed her to the ground hard.

Biting through the pain, Inko trips the mercenary over to gain the upper hand. Taking advantage of his predicament, Gorotsuki was able to position himself to fall over Inko while using his quirk to teleport a discarded knife unto his hands to stab her in the chest.

Inko glows green as she holds the villain in place to stop him from stabbing her before throwing him away to give the mother time to free Izumi from her chains.

Before she could even try to run to Izumi and beat the villainess into a bloody pulp, Inko went to the stone floor to avoid a green-colored beam of light.

"Wha-what...?" Inko hears a pained whimper behind her.

She turns around to see Gorotsuki stumbling to the floor, Inko then sees a large hole in his chest.

"Sorry Kent, but you are holding me back with that support you're giving to those meta-human assholes." Yuganda mocks her former partner.

"But we've been in this for three years Mattaku..! I trusted you..!" He said before continuing to puke his blood.

"Yeah, I thought we had something special! But then you met that Destro guy, honestly I should have never taken that job but you can't change the past." The villainess known as Mattaku said as she looked at Izumi.

"He told me that this collar has a lot of features like being a tracker so maybe I should have destroyed it when we took this brat so that you would track her down…" Her words made Inko's eyes widened in shock at the secret being spilled.

Only Inko and a few of her friends know that Izumi's collar has a tracker device that Nezu suggested it to be added just in case something happens to Izumi.

It's the only reason she was able to find her daughter in this abandoned factory.

"I just need to remove that collar, kill you and that bogeyman will give all the rewards I could think of." The villainess said to herself, before grabbing Izumi's collar.

"N-no! I don't know what would happen if my support item gets-" The quirk thief gets interrupted as the pain courses through her body as the collar was forcefully removed by Yuganda.

_**G̴o̷o̷d̷.̷.̸.̷**_

Her body began to move uncontrollably as Izumi experienced her almost forgotten the pain of hunger.

**F̴i̸n̵a̷l̸l̸y̸.̷.̶.̷ ̸I̴ ̶c̶a̷n̸ ̷l̵e̴t̶ ̶l̸o̵o̶s̸e̷!̸**

It was indescribable for the young girl, the pain is overwhelming. It was no surprise that she thought that she was going to die.

_**D̶o̷n̸'̴t̴ ̷w̴o̴r̷r̸y̶ ̴m̸y̸ ̶w̴e̴a̴k̸ ̷s̶e̴l̴f̶,̶ ̸I̸ ̶w̴i̶l̷l̶ ̶t̴a̸k̷e̵ ̷g̶o̴o̷d̵ ̷c̴a̵r̸e̸ ̶o̷f̵ ̸y̵o̶u̵ ̶a̶n̸d̵ ̶m̶o̵m̴.̴.̷.̵**_

"Izumi!" Inko screams in horror as she witnesses her daughter's body shaking uncontrollably.

The mother proceeded to sprint towards Yuganda and Izumi, full of determination to save her daughter from Him.

"Bad move-" Yuganda tried to say but was interrupted as a hand through her abdomen.

A sinister laugh can behind the villainess, the stunned Yuganda turned her head to see Izumi with a satisfied face.

"S̸o̴ ̴t̵h̶i̷s̶ ̴i̸s̴ how ̶i̵t̶ ̵f̷e̴e̸l̶s̴ ̵t̷o̶ ̶k̶i̷l̴l̷ ̴someone... Good…" She said as her hand removed itself from the torn abdomen, her eyes filled with madness.

"How..?" Yuganda couldn't help but say while looking at the chain who glowed very bright red, trying to restrain the mad girl.

"I am very amazed by these little chains, I can feel them trying to shut my quirks down. But I am much better compared to my other weaker self." 'Izumi' explained briefly before a green light emitted from her body causing the chain to suddenly break.

"And now, let me hear you scream~" She teased as her victim screamed with agony, noise can be heard within the body of Yuganda.

The villainess falls to the ground, her body turning gray as flesh starts to rot and blood pouring out.

"Izumi..?" Inko can't help but look with horror, the mad girl tilts her head while looking at her mom.

"Yes, mom?" 'Izumi' responded with a sweet voice, smiling at her mother.

The greens in her hair started to turn black, the fluffy long hair began to form jagged spikes.

"Who are you?" The mother said seriously. The moment Inko looks at 'Izumi' in her eyes, she immediately knows that this girl is not Izumi at all.

The eyes are filled with content and sadistic desires, not the optimistic ideals and desire to help everyone.

Just malice.

"Hah, I got careless. Oh well, it would be weird if I call myself Izumi considering that's the name of the weakling. Akatani? No. Mikumo? That sounds nice actually, call me Mikumo." The newly named girl casually said as she touched the corpse beneath her.

"What did you-" Inko tried to confront Mikumo until her body just stopped.

"Come on mom! Why do you care about Izumi more than me? I'm a part of her after all." Mikumo complained before she smiled with sadistic joy.

"Wh-what do you mean..?" Inko struggled to say anything with her body being paralyzed, the smile on Mikumo's face fell.

"I was a facet of her mind, I was born when she got **Archetype**. One could argue that I am the quirk, but I don't care at all about that. I thought I would have a blast with Izumi! Taking quirks, merging them, experimenting, and analyzing quirks! But noooo! She just has to try to reject our power! I have to force her to take quirks! Our hunger for quirks was something that didn't exist in our quirk but I was able to reactivate it!" She complained, her arms moving to ruffle her dark hair.

"The worst part, however, is that she wants to be a hero! No! That's pathetic! Sure, we can take a lot of quirks from villains. Hell, most of my favorite quirks are from villains! But then we wouldn't be able to take quirks from anyone! So many quirks would be outside of our reach!" Mikumo raged as her hands grabbed on to her head.

"Don't even get me started with her giving a quirk away! **Ironworks** was so powerful! But she gave it away to a girl that had no quirk! Do you have any idea how infuriating that is to me!?" Mikumo looks and screams at Inko with red eyes until she calms down.

"And so, I decided that it would be better for both of us if I'm in control." She finished ranting, her eyes stayed blood red.

Moaning can be heard behind Inko, the mad girl smiles before raising her hands.

"I need to blow some steam, how about I show you why I am so much better." Mikumo states before screaming can be heard.

All of a sudden, Inko's body moved against her will. She turned around to see all the remaining villains and criminals glowing green and floating.

"Six telekinetic quirks, quite spectacular. I prefer black and red but hopefully, I will figure out the sequence necessary to change the color." Without warning, arms and legs twist causing everyone to scream in agony.

"Now that's amazing! I'm surprised that none of them have quirks to bend their limbs," She mused as she continued to torture them.

_**Ń̷͉͔̿̌͛͠͠-̴͉͉̘̂̉͂n̷̡͎͛̚̕̕ǫ̸̹̘̺͐̂̀͑́͒̀͜͜.̵͔̘̐͜.̷̟̟̆̏̇̅̈͂̍̐͛̆.̷̨̫̹̝͙̠̤͕̱̏͝**_

"Oh god…" Inko uttered in horror, she can't do anything but watch how her 'daughter' just keeps torturing them.

"Why so horrified? They did try to kill you." Mikumo said with amusement.

"That doesn't mean that they should get tortured like this! You have to stop!" The mother pleaded for the horror to stop.

"Fiiiine! I'm done playing with them anyway." Green and black electricity emitted from her body, striking everyone and corpses with it.

"67 quirks in total! Quite a score!" Mikumo laughed in excitement before she suddenly breathed fire at the former quirk users.

_**N̵̼̊͊ŏ̷̪̘͂!̸̹̿̓**_

"W-why!?" Inko exclaimed, yelling out the best she could with her body being immobilized.

"Because it's fun!" She responded in glee while listening to the screams of the burning villains.

"If only I figure out that the damn collar was keeping from being in control sooner! I could have removed that shit back in the forest weeks ago!"

"Okay, time to go home!" Mikumo telekinetically held Inko and began to fly out of the abandoned building and into the night sky.

It was a surprise for Mikumo that their home is nearby.

"Hiding in plain sight, kinda smart if you ask me." The psychotic alter ego mused while looking out for any pro hero that could see them.

"So mom, did you bring anyone else with you? Because you're the only one that came to 'save' me." Mikumo asked Inko who grit her teeth in frustration.

"No…" Inko responded, smacking herself mentally. She was so focused on saving Izumi that she forgot to get back up, and she's paying the price for it.

"Don't worry mom, you probably thought you could handle my dead kidnappers by yourself." The alter ego said as she arrived at the apartment.

"What a mess they made, I could see your groceries on the floor. Hopefully, the insects didn't get to it first considering the front door is open." She states as she puts her mother down to the floor.

"Wait for me to clean all this up, I promise that you and I will have fun soon." Mikumo giggled as she closed the door to their apartment and began to clean everything up with telekinetics quirks.

"I need to… Get to the box…" Inko grunts as her body glow green and start to float towards her room.

She quickly stops while looking at Mikumo, the Izumi's alter ego is looking at the fallen groceries and picks it up to check to see if it's fine.

Inko carefully moved her body, making sure that she won't make a sound. Her body may be immobilized but she can still use her quirk to move it.

The mother slowly floats towards the hallway, her movements slow and precise to ensure that Mikumo wouldn't hear her.

Getting close to her room, Inko quickly moves in to get to her objective. She starts to get underneath her bed and grabs a box.

"What do you think you're doing mom~" Startled and shocked by the sudden voice, Inko turned around to see the monster before her.

"What's that you're holding?" Mikumo asked while looking at the box much to Inko's shock and horror for not being able to pay attention to it.

"My birthday present? Wow, mom! I can't believe that you were hiding this so close!" The box has words written on it that say 'Happy Birthday!'.

"Do you mind If I take a peek? I promise that I won't take it right away!" Mikumo said before opening the box.

The box reveals a collar that resembles the one that Mikumo destroys minutes ago, it has a tag that says 'Mark II'.

"Another collar?" Mikumo is confused at what she sees, only for Inko to grab the collar and try to put it on the mad girl.

"No..!" She screamed in rage before she kicked Inko in the stomach, throwing her to the wall.

"That was a good plan mom. I am however upset that you love Izumi over me, why is that?" Mikumo drops the collar as she approaches Inko who stays silent.

"Maybe I should love you my way then, Izumi's way of loving you won't work for me no matter what." She said before grabbing onto Inko's hands, taking her quirk in the progress.

Before Inko could even think what Mikumo is doing, she felt her entire body flare with pain.

She starts to scream in agony as her body spasm with pain, it felt like she was being submerged in acid.

_**N̷o̶!̵ ̷L̷e̴a̸v̸e̶ ̷h̴e̵r̵ ̵a̷l̴o̵n̵e̵,̶ ̴p̴l̶e̴a̴s̷e̴!̸**_

"Don't worry mom, you'll learn to love me soon. I just need to teach you how to do it." Mikumo proceeds to electrocute Inko with a strong electric quirk while making sure that she wouldn't die from it.

Inko screams even more as she tried to move away from her possessed daughter but fails as Mikumo hugged her, causing the pain to amplify tenfold.

"S-stop!" The pro hero pleaded as she lost control of her body.

"Why would I stop? You must know that I love you~" Mikumo smiles sadistically as she stops torturing Inko giving her respite only for memories to flash before her eyes.

'**I'm so sorry my little sunflower…'**

'**Get over here you brat!'**

'**I can't allow you to help us Inko!'**

'**You are the best slut I could ever find~'**

"NO! Please stop it! I don't want to remember!" Inko begs and cries as she struggles with the horrid memories of her past.

"Don't forget that I love you~ Just let me check your memories to see what's bothering you-" Mikumo stops mid-sentence, her hands letting go of Inko's head.

_**I̷ ̴w̷o̷n̷'̶t̶ ̵l̷e̴t̷ ̵y̶o̸u̵!̴**_

"How can you do this?! I couldn't even- No No NO! You can't ruin this Izumi! I need you and you need me!" She roars in defiance while clutching her head in pain.

"Don't you dare- Mom! Run! Just run! I can't hold her off for too long!" Hearing her daughter's voice snaps Inko out of her memories, realizing that this is the only opportunity to save Izumi. Inko quickly picks the collar and places it around Izumi/Mikumo's neck.

Mikumo realized the terrible error of not destroying the only thing that could stop, tried to use lightning quirk in a desperate attempt to destroy but was interrupted by Izumi who shut all of their stockpiled quirks down.

"NO-" She screamed as she felt the collar closing around her neck, her entire body stopping for a moment until Izumi came back in control.

Izumi looks at herself in horror and disgust, her legs wobbling until she falls to the floor in tears.

She felt disgusting, how could someone torture their mother? Izumi curled herself to a ball and began to cry.

"Izumi-"

"Don't touch me!" Izumi screamed as she moved away from Inko.

"I can't be with you! I just can't! I'm just going to hurt you again!" She sobbed as she tried to crawl away until her mother hugged her.

"No! No! No! Why are you doing this?! Why can't you just leave me!?" Izumi struggles, she wants to stay away from her mother. But she doesn't want to hurt Inko.

"Please stop! It wasn't your fault! It was never your fault! You didn't know!" Inko hugged tightly to Izumi who was sobbing with guilt.

_**Y̷o̸u̵'̶r̵e̷ ̴m̷a̵k̶i̴n̴g̷ ̴a̴ ̵b̶i̷g̸ ̴m̵i̶s̷t̵a̶k̵e̵.̵.̷.̷**_

"NO! I won't let you take control of me again! I will not become you!" Izumi screams to herself as she struggles mentally.

_**Y̶O̴U̶ ̸A̸R̵E̴ ̸M̶E̵!̷**_

"STOP!" She begged as her mind is being assaulted by Mikumo's anger.

_**Y̸O̵U̴ ̵N̴E̸E̷D̴ ̸M̷E̷ ̷I̴Z̵U̷M̶I̷!̶ ̸I̷'̷m̸ ̴t̴h̵e̸ ̴o̸n̴l̸y̵ ̶o̶n̸e̴ ̸t̵h̴a̵t̵ ̴k̷e̸e̵p̶s̶ ̸y̷o̸u̵ ̵s̸a̸n̷e̸!̶ ̷W̷a̴n̴t̷ ̷p̷r̷o̵o̶f̸?̸ ̵I̸'̶l̷l̶ ̴s̵h̷o̴w̵ ̶y̶o̷u̸!̵**_

Without warning, Izumi vomits to the floor as she is assaulted by memories of her time being a quirk stealer for her hunger. All the time she steals their quirk and seeing all the horrible things her victims have done hit her mercilessly

_**I̵'̴m̴ ̶t̸h̴e̶ ̶r̶e̵a̴s̷o̷n̵ ̸w̵e̵ ̵g̸o̴t̸ ̵s̶o̴ ̵m̸a̴n̷y̷ ̵q̷u̴i̷r̴k̸s̸!̶ ̴I̴'̸m̷ ̷t̴h̸e̸ ̸r̷e̸a̸s̵o̷n̶ ̶t̸h̵a̷t̸ ̸y̴o̸u̶'̵r̸e̴ ̸m̴a̴t̸u̴r̵e̴!̶ ̶I̷'̷m̸ ̸t̵h̷e̴ ̷r̸e̴a̸s̴o̶n̷ ̴t̵h̵a̸t̵ ̸y̷o̶u̶ ̸g̶e̶t̶ ̸t̷o̴ ̵b̷e̶a̶t̸ ̴K̸a̷c̵c̴h̵a̶n̷!̷ ̸I̵ ̸m̶a̶d̴e̴ ̴e̵v̵e̷r̶y̸t̵h̴i̵n̵g̴ ̸p̷o̶s̶s̷i̸b̴l̷e̴!̷ ̷A̸n̸d̷ ̵y̸o̵u̸ ̶w̵a̷n̸t̶ ̶t̴o̸ ̶r̴e̸j̷e̵c̸t̴ ̶m̸e̴!̶?̴**_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Izumi screams as she clutches her head in pain. Desperately trying to get all these images out of her head bit failing miserably.

_**A̸d̵m̴i̴t̸ ̶i̴t̶ ̶I̴z̶u̷m̸i̸!̴ ̸Y̵o̶u̵ ̶n̷e̷e̵d̵ ̸m̴e̶!̸ ̸**_

"NO!" She continued to scream until her voice gave out, Izumi could only whimper in defeat as she sobs heavily. Refusing to accept that she needs her alter ego to become this strong.

"Izumi, we can handle her together…" Inko said softly as Izumi's body goes limp. The mother comforts her crying daughter who gave up on moving away from her.

"I'm so sorry..." The young girl whispers.

**Author's Note: I finally complete this chapter after months of writing and rewriting, it doesn't help that I got hooked on playing Warframe again after a full year of not playing. Either way, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the next chapter will start to follow canon. Any**


	13. Starting Point

**Update: For some reason, this chapter didn't save my edits even though it says save on my screen. I re-edited it and fix everything I could find, I wouldn't mind if some of you point ou my mistakes.**

* * *

**Five years later...**

"I assume that you still don't want to talk to Akatani?" A bearded man states as he holds a notebook.

Izumi who is wearing a basic white t-shirt and jeans can be seen resting on a chair, solemnly answering the man's questions.

"I don't want to talk to her..." She said, her hands curled into a fist as memories at her meeting to her darker self resurface.

"She is so… Horrible. Every time I think about her, I just think about how dangerous I am." Izumi explains before shaking off the memories.

"The worst part is she talks to me as if I'm just a body for her, she always gives me ideas on how I should do with my life that involves doing horrible things. I'm afraid that every time I think about how those quirks work and how useful they are to me, I can feel Akatani agreeing with me and wanting to take them. As if I am her somehow…" She shivered while making sure that her darker side isn't planning to do anything right now.

"You must understand that even though she is part of your mind, that doesn't mean that you have to be like her. You can decide what to do in your life no matter what Midoriya. How about a simple question to get her off your mind?"

"O-ok Dr. Freeman…" Izumi stuttered for a bit. Before thinking about how she should fix that problem.

"You can call me Gordon. Do you have a crush?" Gordon said with a smile. The question made Izumi's face blush.

"I- uh… T-there is this b-boy that I like… This is so embarrassing..." She said, slowly dying from the inside.

"I have known him since we were babies, we used to be very close until we got our quirks…" Izumi continued while her fingers started to twiddle.

"My quirk activates itself and I took his quirk by accident but I didn't mean to! I gave his quirk back but ever since that day, he has never been the same…"

"I see, this will conclude our weekly psychotherapy. Don't feel bad for how short it is, you made great progress compared to our first meeting five years ago." Gordon states as he stands up and picks up his coat.

"Thank you for helping me…" Izumi said nervously as she stood up and bowed to the doctor in respect before walking out of the room she was in.

Ever since the fateful night with her other side, the quirk thief was sent to a mental hospital to help her problem with her evil self that was deemed as Dissociative Identity Disorder. She was later released from the mental hospital after a full year but she comes back for her weekly psychotherapy.

She doesn't have a problem with that especially since she can talk to a friend she made in this very same hospital.

Izumi turns right to face against a door, she grabs the handle and slowly opens it to greet a snow-white haired woman lying on a bed.

"Midoriya, glad to see you again." Rei Todoroki said with a smile on her face.

"Hi, Todoroki," Izumi said softly before sitting in a chair.

"How was your day?" Rei asked the young quirk thief who responded.

"Good, training hard for the entrance exam…" The young girl muttered.

"The exam is ten months for now right? I'm sorry if I got it wrong, it's been too long…" Rei states softly while positioning herself to sit on her bed.

"You're right about the entrance exam, I should be confident but I'm still worried that I won't make it…" Izumi's words made Rei giggle for a bit.

"Most people I know would kill to get a quirk like yours, and yet you're not very confident about yourself. Only you would get nervous…" Izumi blushed at Rei's comment.

"Don't worry, you'll make it. You're smart and have the most powerful quirk I have ever seen. UA would be foolish to reject you." The white-haired woman assures Izumi.

"Thank you, how was your day? Did something interesting happen while you're here?" Izumi questioned her older friend.

"The same as always, resting and listening to the staff. It's… Boring…" Rei sighed.

"I hoped you get released soon, mom would love talking to you…" The greenette said.

"Me too... You should get going, I don't want to waste more of your time." Izumi would have protested but decided to go along with Rei's request, the young girl always wants to know why Rei continues to stay at the mental hospital despite being relatively sane.

"I come back next week as always." She said before leaving her friend's room.

Izumi walked towards the always while thinking about what to do for today.

_Kacchan should be finished with school in an hour. I should go there right now._ She thought to herself as she exited the mental hospital. Passing by a frustrated Dr. Freeman and a police officer with a weird helmet asking about some passports the doctor doesn't have.

_Weird… _Izumi thought.

* * *

Bells rang throughout Aldera Junior High building indicating the end of school for the day, Izumi watched as she looked for the ash-blonde boy to come out.

The greenette was able to locate Katsuki two years ago through the use of a search quirk she has in her stockpile. It seems unhealthy but Izumi is determined to become friends with Katsuki again.

"That's right you damn extras! I'm the only one who can go to UA!"

It was really easy to see Katsuki for the boisterous yells of his dream.

Izumi stalked him and his friends as they walked to the back of the school, talking about applying to different schools with Katsuki clearly wanting to go UA.

She follows the group to a path that leads to an arcade she remembers fondly, she doesn't play games often but she does have a console that was a gift from Hizashi. Izumi is embarrassed to admit that most of the ideas she experiments with her stockpile of quirks came from video games.

"Who's that girl that looks at you funny?" A boy with multi-colored eyes informed Katsuki about Izumi who was surprised how she was caught so fast. She was hiding behind a bush that no one ever noticed.

_That boy probably has a quirk that allows him to see better- _She mutters to herself until her thoughts are cut off by a yell from Katsuki.

"Deku! You fucking stalker!" The explosive boy yelled as he looked inside the bush, startling Izumi by the intensity of his voice.

"Kacchan! I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up you bitch! You've been stalking me for who knows how long in that shitty school! Always looking down on me with your villainous quirk!" His hands start to spark with an unconscious use of his quirk.

"That's not true! I always look up to you! You always want to become a pro hero like me!"

"Ah?! You thought you could become a hero with an evil quirk?! Of course not, UA would never accept you!" Katsuki bellowed with laughter while keeping his distance away from Izumi.

His lackeys start laughing along with him, assuming that Izumi has a weak or evil quirk unfitting for a hero.

"Just b-because my quirk is e-evil doesn't mean I shouldn't try! Going to UA was our dream!" Izumi tried to say but Katsuki wasn't listening to anything but 'our' sentence.

"OUR!? You honestly think that I should share class with you!?" He shouted in rage.

"Kacchan, please listen to me! I want to be a hero that saves everyone with a smile! I want to be a hero that brings hope to everyone! I want to-" Izumi never said the last sentence as Katsuki used his quirk to let out a small explosion on her face.

"How do you like that Deku?!" He screams in triumph, elated that he gets to hurt Izumi.

His elation faltered as Izumi rubbed her tearstained face in pain, burn marks slowly faded away as if Izumi had a regeneration quirk.

To everyone that never knew the truth.

"You little bitch…" Katsuki snarled as he decided to leave his former best friend, remembering that fighting Izumi is almost impossible. At least not now.

"Stay the fuck away from UA! I'm going to be the strongest hero! And I will put you down in your place!" The ash-blonde boy declared before walking away with his confused 'friends' who have no idea what just happened but decided to ignore it in favor of following Katsuki.

Izumi sniffed, wiping away her tears while hearing Katsuki's 'friends' talking about going to the arcade and mocking the girl for her attempt of friendship.

"Stupid Kacchan…" She said before standing up and made her way back to her home.

The greenette took a long trip so that she can think through her ruined day.

_It's a good thing I have quirks that can heal burns, I really don't want to explain to mom why I have a burn on my face. _Izumi thought to herself solemnly, she looked at her hands as green and black electricity courses through them.

"I will become a hero that can save everyone with a smile." She said with determination, unaware that the bridge she was walking under has a nasty surprise.

"Then you're in luck!" A sadistic voice can be heard beside Izumi before disgusting green slime swarmed her body.

"Ah yes! I got really lucky this time! A cute body for me to inhabit and use!" The slime villain exclaimed with sick joy as slime forced its way to the shocked Izumi's mouth.

"You're my hero now." The villain said unaware that Izumi re-gathered her thoughts and realized what he's trying to do.

Almost panicking at the thought of being drowned and her corpse being used as a puppet, Izumi's neck formed two sets of gills that filtered out the sewage slime.

"Huh? Since when have you got gills?!" The slime villain couldn't help but ask until Izumi's body suddenly glowed and the villain's slimy body was blown away from her.

The quirk thief fell to her knees as she coughs up the remaining foul-tasting slime that was in her mouth.

"That's a nice quirk you got there, would you mind if I took your body?" The slime villain reformed himself and multiple tendrils reach out to Izumi.

The young girl notices the slime villain attempt to take over her body again causing her to create a barrier to protect herself.

"Come on! I got a bit of a time limit here!" The villain said with frustration as he slams his tendrils to the barrier which broke almost instantly.

Caught off guard with how strong the slime villain is, Izumi's skin turned into wood while keeping her new gills to prepare herself for a fight.

"What the fuck is this?!" The sadistic slime is confused at the sight but decides to ignore it in favor of getting a host to get away from a certain pro hero.

He tried to grab Izumi's arms but she powers through all of his tendrils. The young girl punches the slime villain's body but fails to land a meaningful hit, she quickly back off to gain distance.

He had enough of Izumi's resistance and rushed towards her, fully intending to end her life quickly.

Izumi dodges the incoming slime and slammed her fist into the villain to see if her analysis is correct.

_No good, his body is completely made out of that slime. Physical attacks will not affect him, I was able to blow him away so maybe I could use air-based quirk to prevent him from doing anything. _The young girl quickly searches within her quirk to find the necessary quirks to beat the slime villain.

Before she could bring herself to use an air quirk, the Slime villain surprised her by spreading his body to surround Izumi in seconds.

She panicked for a moment until she noticed that that villain had eyes, Izumi quickly grabbed one of the eyes ignoring the gross feeling of someone's eyes.

The slimy body of the villain stopped moving as it suddenly came itself together forming a naked bald man.

"What?!" He exclaimed in shock as he looked at his new body.

Izumi didn't have time to think about restraining the now quirkless villain as the manhole beside them exploded revealing All Might with all of his glory.

"**DO NOT FEAR! WHY? I- OH. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WITH THAT GIRL?" **All Might said darkly at the sight before him, assuming the worst.

"All Might!" The villain said with horror as he tried to run away before being punched by All Might who seemingly appear in front of the villain.

"**DON'T WORRY, HE WON'T BE HARASSING YOU OR ANYONE! BEFORE I GO, THERE WAS A VILLAIN WITH A SLIME QUIRK I WAS CHASING EARLIER. DO YOU KNOW WHERE IS- WAIT, I REMEMBER YOU!" **All Might quickly realize who he was seeing right now.

"A-all M-might!" Izumi said with shock and surprised at meeting her idol again.

"**I'M GUESSING THAT HE'S THE SLIME VILLAIN?" **The number one hero asked as he held the former villain by the waist.

"Y-yes! I took his quirk... I have no choice!" The greenette said with slight fear, not wanting to make All Might's opinions of her lowered down for taking someone's quirk.

"**DON'T FEAR! YOU TOOK HIS QUIRK IN SELF-DEFENSE! I SUGGEST YOU HOLD ON TO HIS QUIRK FOR AWHILE UNTIL THE POLICE CONTACT YOU, IT'S A LOT EASIER FOR ME TO HOLD HIM." **The pro hero doesn't normally do this but he doesn't want to waste more of his time limit over the former slime villain in case he attempts to get away from him.

"Y-you're right, wait! Can you sign your autograph on my notebook!?" Izumi said while holding a notebook with 27 written on the cover, to the pro hero who decided he can waste some time signing an autograph for a fan.

All Might pulled a metal pen from nowhere and quickly signed the cover with insane precision and speed that shocked and amazed Izumi.

"**NOW I MUST GO! I NEED TO TURN HIM IN! GOOD LUCK TO YOU, YOUNG MIDORIYA!" **He declared before he jumped to the sky with Izumi seeing his glory.

"I-I-I got his autograph..! I am going to keep this as an heirloom..!" Izumi squealed in delight as she saw the All Might's autograph on her notebook before she realized something.

"I-I forgot to ask him a question!" She moaned at the lost opportunity. Izumi decided to shake off that thought in favor of getting home right now.

* * *

Inko sat on the rooftops waiting for a certain pro hero to arrive.

The midoriya matriarch couldn't help but feel tense despite the fact it's unnecessary considering that he's dead.

She still couldn't believe that her tormentor is gone despite years of suffering she's experienced, it seems like an impossibility even though there wasn't a body to be found.

But Yagi's words that said the impossible hold no lie nor exaggeration. Just hatred.

It really doesn't help that she did nothing but cry for two days after hearing the news.

Still, Inko wants to know why Yagi wants to talk to her today. She knows that it must be serious since the greenette thought they would no longer interact due to personal problems.

"Inko." Yagi Toshinori showed himself behind her, Inko turned around to see a skinny blonde man with oversized clothes.

"Yagi you idiot, you look terrible. I was kidding about losing your organs…" Inko couldn't help but joked to lighten the mood.

"I wasn't taking care of myself," He admitted while rubbing his neck.

"Of course you wouldn't, what do you want to talk about? It's clear that you're here in Mustafa for a reason." Inko said while looking at him with indifferent eyes.

"I'm looking for a successor, my time as All Might is running out. Someone needs to carry the fire of One for All..." Yagi states with deathly seriousness.

Inko's eyes narrowed with restrained anger and hatred.

"And let me guess, you want Izumi to have One for All." She said before looking at Yagi with disappointment.

"I don't think you understand my feelings about that damn quirk."

"The world needs a symbol of peace, One for All is a quirk that was passed around generations. I can't let it die with me…" The skinny blonde said softly.

"You should let it die Yagi. All For One is dead, no one needs One for All anymore." Inko counter Yagi's argument.

"I can't let it die Inko! So many people sacrificed themselves to keep it alive, it's not just my legacy. It's her legacy too."

"Don't you dare say that! That 'Legacy' is the main reason why my mother abandoned me and my brother to protect us! It's the main reason she's dead! That quirk ruins our lives! You can do whatever you want with that fucking quirk, but don't you dare get that near Izumi! All you need to do is simply say the magic words to her and she accepts that quirk with no hesitation because she idolized you! The fact you at least ask me about it is the only reason why I didn't throw off the building." She yelled in anger before slowing down to breathe.

"If that's all you want to say then leave, I don't even want to talk with you anymore," Inko said as she stood up.

"Sorry for upsetting you, I may need to tell you that I met the young midoriya under a bridge after taking the quirk of a villain I was chasing. You may get a phone call from the police." Yagi informed the mother of today with Inko looking exasperated.

"And you didn't tell me this earlier..?" Inko looks at Yagi with a murderous expression on her face.

"W-well, I kinda forgot and no one was hurt besides the slime villain so I feel that it wasn't important right now..." Yagi said quickly before he ran down the stairs to avoid the angry mother.

"Only you Yagi. Only you…" Inko said to herself in anger.

* * *

"**Back Arms**," Izumi said out loud as two arms similar to hers protrude behind her back, unhindered thanks to the sleeveless shirt she wears that has a large hole in the back.

Her daily quirk practice routine is mostly done in a secluded location like Dagobah Beach but Izumi decided to practice the least destructive quirks in her home since she makes sure that she doesn't damage the furniture.

In this case, Izumi is practicing in order to get used to certain quirks.

She touched her quirk-made arms and shivered at the sensitivity, mutation quirk always felt weird to Izumi so she tried to avoid them most of the time despite the fact that it's a terrible idea for her dream of being a pro hero.

"**Wings**." Featherly wings emerge from her back, coexisting with her additional arms. She once again touched them only to shiver even more.

"Why are they so sensitive? Is it because I'm not used to them?" Izumi questioned herself before an idea formed in her head.

"**Steel Wings**, **Sharp Horns**." Metallic wings formed on her while making sure that two previous quirks weren't turned off while a sharp-looking horn emerges from her front of her facing forwards.

"I kinda looked weird, then again, I'm using four mutations quirks at the same time. I can probably look like a chimera if I use animal quirks. The better question is how effective it is. Mutation quirk doesn't turn off normally, so it could be very useful. But that means any clothing I wear would get destroyed…" Izumi muttered to herself about the idea of using multiple mutation quirks.

"I can use about seven quirks right now, I still need to find a way to increase that limit…" She touched her collar, it's a major improvement over the last collar she wore until it got destroyed. While the last collar wasn't uncomfortable, it was a pain for Izumi when taking a shower so she has to use a quirk to make her herself slightly smaller so that she can clean her neck.

The mark two collar fixed that problem by having a button that loosens the collar for a bit, it's also a lot more comfortable than the last one somehow. Not only that, but her limited usage of quirks also got better. Izumi can see why her mother decided to buy this for her birthday.

_**It doesn't change the fact that it's keeping me from being free.**_

"Akatani..!" Izumi yelled to herself before deactivating all of her quirks.

_**What? It's true. That damn collar is holding us back.**_

"It's keeping you from taking over!" The young girl said before clutching her head pain.

_**Oh please, even you have to admit that it's holding us back. That no-name villain was so easy to take down, imagine if we tap into all of our power.**_

"Shut up, I'm not listening to you. I know what you would do once you take control of me!" Izumi retorted before nearly screaming in pain as her head was assaulted by Akatani.

_**Oh, believe me, I will take back control. But we don't have to fight Izumi. We can fight as one person! We'll be more powerful if you simply give in to our lust for power!**_

"No! I won't be you! No matter how many times you tried to convince me, I will not be _you_! I will become a hero like All Might!"

_**All Might that, All Might this. If you're really inspired to be like him, how about you figure out what his quirk is? **_

"You shut up! You just want to know what his quirk is so that you can try to take it!" She yelled out.

_**Come on! You didn't hesitate to take that villain's quirk, you and I both know that you won't return that quirk any time soon.**_

"SHUT UP!" Izumi screamed as Akatani stopped saying anything.

She breathes heavily at the effort, her body shakily falls to her bed in mental exhaustion.

"I won't be like her, I will be a hero," Izumi muttered to herself before her eyes slowly closed as dreamland embraced her.

* * *

Yagi sighs in frustration, his search for a successor is still ongoing. The skinny pro hero knows that he should search for the right person in UA like he originally planned to but seeing Izumi again convince him otherwise.

The number one hero remembers seeing her depressive states back in the facility, how he convinces her that she can still be a hero despite her problems with her quirk.

If he was, to be honest, he wants to feel something that is close to hatred for the girl but that won't be fair for Izumi nor Inko.

He doesn't why but everything he sees Izumi, Yagi felt anger and hatred deep inside of him that made him so confused. He hates All For One and his crimes against humanity but he doesn't believe in the sins of the father.

Even when he read her notebooks, the dedication and effort Izumi put into each one in her dream of being a hero surprised him. The fact that the girl is only interested in helping people convince him that she's worthy of being a potential candidate for wielding One For All.

Yagi holds nothing against Inko and her desire to keep his quirk off her daughter, he understands her pain and knows the suffering she faces because of One For All.

It doesn't mean that Yagi is a little disappointed.

"Maybe I should wait until I join UA as a teacher, surely there's a student that is a candidate for One For All…"

He suddenly hears screaming causing him to be alerted as he runs to where the scream comes from.

All Might turn to an alleyway to see a surprising sight before him.

An old woman being cornered by two huge men, indicating a mugging.

What surprised him, however, was that someone threw a brick at one of the punks to get their attention.

The one responsible for throwing the brick continues to throw everything they got, All Might can't tell what they look like but it's clear that they're shaking in fear and yet they continue to help someone that they probably don't know.

"Stop that shit right now!" One of the punks yelled out before he rushed at the meddler and tried to punch them.

The meddler ducks down in a panic before swinging up a discarded pipe that was on the ground, slamming the punk's jaw.

"RUN!" They screamed as the old woman quickly made the run for it while the criminals were distracted.

All Might is too mesmerized by the selflessness to realize that this meddler would soon get overwhelmed by the punks.

Cursing for not intervening sooner, All Might felt One For All course through him as he delivered two punches to the punks. Knocking them out unconscious.

_This person risked their safety for someone who was in danger! The fact that they were scared and yet they still want to help someone speaks true heroism! Did I finally find my successor soon? _All Might thought to himself as he looked at his potential successor, grinning without fear.

**Author's Note: Who's going to have One for All?! Who knows :). Izumi doesn't need One for All after all. Might as well give it to someone else, I might actually roll a dice to see who gets it. I am going to write full detailed information about Archetype(All For One 2.0) to give you a better idea of what it is exactly for those that don't understand it yet.**


End file.
